Behind Closet Doors
by AnonymousAmature
Summary: Charlie hasn't been home in over three years, when he finally makes the trip home will he discover things he never knew about himself and the ones he loves? A slice of life story based around some of my favorite original and cannon characters. Rated M for mature language, sexual content, mature themes, (This story is in the process of being rewritten 24.4.18)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

* * *

There are only two kinds of people in this word. The dead and the dying.

Charles Weasley had become quite familiar with this phrase over the last twenty-five years. Being a dragon tamer was one of the riskiest jobs a wizard could be. You could be burnt, ripped or even eaten to death. It had become such a dangerous job that the ministry had taken over the recruitment of the business, just so that it could keep track of damages, deaths and near deaths. Charles often found himself saying good bye to numerous lads throughout the seasons.

But, regardless of how serious the job required Charles to be. He always managed to stir havoc with his colleagues based on his provocative and completely carefree way of life. His opinion was that people should enjoy their lives to the absolute fullest.

Otherwise they may as well be dead.

In honour of this morally driven life style, Charles woke abruptly, face down in the late afternoon. Completely unaware of his surroundings and a murderous migraine hammering its self into his head. His shoulder length hair clung to his sweaty, unwashed face, clumping together in broken strands of strawberry blonde dreadlocks. The bedspread was an unsettling shade of magenta, a colour he knew for certain was not his own.

 _What on earth have you been up to Charlie?_ He angrily questioned himself.

This had become a nasty habit of his and it always started in the same way. A mindless drunken party in an unknown town, which often ended with him waking the next morning in a stranger's bed.

As his head settled and the stench of tequila hit his lungs he remembered her. The muggle girl from the bar.

"Shit." He mumbled realising the position he was in.

Gathering the strength to push himself off the bed Charlie positioned his freckled arms under his numb torso and pushed up. Failing miserably as his arms collapsed and his face collided heavily into his former position.

"Hung over are we?" _She_ giggled, "More of a light weight than your mate bragged about, I must say."

Her accent was uncommon for Romania, he must have apparated before drinking with muggles last night, although he couldn't remember doing so.

Charlie groaned in response. _How am I going to get out of here? She's a muggle, I can't just apparate away._

His second and third attempts and pushing himself up failed miserably and he resorted to rolling onto his side and slowly manoeuvring himself into a sloppy sitting position, his head hung heavily in his grimy hands.

"God you're handsome." She purred, her hands finding his scarred shoulders, slowly tracing the deep lines on his upper body sending electric shivers down his spine.

 _Why am I so ticklish?_ He moaned, not even slightly aroused by her touch.

Her hands began venturing further along his tanned spine, slowly across and down his scars to where his pants should have been. Another aggravated moan escaped his mouth.

"Would have taken quite a lot to make these, did you get into a fight?" her fingers followed the lines to the lower of his back and onto his bare legs causing Charlie to become uncomfortable.

"Yeah you could say that." He finally spoke allowing his words to roll off his tongue in a deep purr.

He was making an extra effort to hold his composure and not mention anything magically related, if he let slip, again, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance with his job this time. "One chance too many." One of his employers had said. "I like you boy, but you need to be more careful. These dragons need you more than you need, or want, your Saturday nights."

At first she looked shocked at his words, "So you can speak?" she hummed into his left ear "What else have you got to say?"

Biting gently into his neck, she made her way lower and lower on his now aching body, leaving small marks as she went.

A small groan rumbled throughout his chest. _Who's to know?_ He thought tackling her ungracefully back into the ruffled covers for a recreation of their adventures last night.

Messy kisses dampened the unknown girl's jawline, the act drawing girlish giggles from her lipstick clad lips. Charlie's kisses found their way to her already exposed chest. He formed slow circles across her breasts with his tongue and used his hands under her back to arch her body towards him. Her body fell into the rocking rhythm Charlie initiated, with her chest rising with each breath and her hips flicking up at him just at the right moment, Charlie moaned digging his fingers deeply into her back.

Dragging him up by his hair she began kissing him roughly, holding him in place with one hand and fondling him messily with the other, creating wild moans from her counterpart and an evil smirk she had never seen anyone harbour before. Lowering his weight onto her, he used his now free hands to pin her to the bed.

"Why do you smell so good?" Charlie groaned grazing his teeth along her freely exposed shoulder.

In an instant, he flipped her onto her stomach causing her to groan in displeasure.

"What are you doi.." she started but finished with a loud moan of pleasure.

His hands had positioned her so her rear faced him and her face gently pressed into the pillows, her pleasure had come however, from his dancing finger between her thighs. Using one hand to expertly stroke her and the other to firmly hold her head in place he entered her from behind.

A simultaneous whimper escaped the couple. A whimper of both pain and pleasure, for they both remained sensitive from their previous encounter.

" 'M sorry," he grumbled, gently lowering her body so that she lay flat on the bed. Releasing her hands he allowed her to get more comfortable, whilst remaining inside her. A smile broke out across her face and he took this as permission to continue.

Slow deep thrusts soon developed into shorter and quicker ones with her hair being grasped firmly in his left hand and his right resting on her rear.

"Touch me." She demanded seeming quite irritated, pulling his hand from her backside and sliding it under her hips. Charlie groaned knowingly and allowed his fingers to slowly work out the rhythm that she liked and continued thrusting deeper and deeper into her depths.

About an hour later Charlie re-awoke in an even more confused and tired state than before. His arm ached and he felt a little more sensitive than he remembered. Looking at his arm he remembered her weight being atop of it for a little more than an hour.

 _Merlin, that hurts. All in the name of pleasure right?_ He asked himself remembering the difficulties of pleasing her as well as himself at the same time.

A slight tapping pulled him from his thoughts. It could be heard echoing throughout the building, a constant and uniform tapping. Someone was within the building, or possibly just outside.

 _A door? Window maybe?_ He thought.

"What's that noise?" the girl groaned covering her head with her bed covers, her hangover only just settling in.

Silently Charlie clothed himself and went in search of the mysterious tapping. His hand rested firmly on the inside pocket of his suit jacket, his wand ready to attack anyone who could have followed him here. As he groggily moved closer toward the noise it became clear to him what it would be. And as he rounded the corner he came face to face with his own personal owl, Ace, which proved his original assumption to be correct. There appeared to be two scrolls attached to Ace's dark legs. Opening the window and carefully untying the bird, Charlie inspected the letters and deemed them safe for muggle ears.

He had once received a howler from his mother and accidently opened it within the ears of a muggle. He carefully tricked them into believing it was a phone call he had rudely hung up on. He couldn't imagine the lawsuit if he hadn't been able to convince the girl it was just a phone call and she began spreading the story of a letter yelling at him within her apartment.

As Charlie inspected the letters he found that the first letter was from his eldest niece, Victoire, Bill's daughter.

* * *

 ** _Hey U. Charlie,_**

 ** _Just wanted to let you know that school is great this year, even though the two siblings are following me around like lost puppies I'm sure they'll get tired of me soon (well here's hoping). It'll be great to see you for Dad's birthday in a few weeks! Please tell me you'll be there? I want to talk to you about something, get your advice on a topic… or something like that._**

 ** _Anyways,_**

 ** _Love always your favourite Niece, Vic._**

 ** _P.S You better bloody be there for dad's thing, I really don't want to hang around all the 'boring' adults._**

* * *

Charlie smiled, Victoire had made it a habit to check-up on her eldest uncle. She often deemed him 'the oldest yet somehow still the youngest' of the motley crew. Their tradition stretched from the time she could write, starting with small squiggles and Bill's translations on two separate pages. Recently though, they consisted of Victoire quizzing her uncle on the happenings of his life and whether he was going to attend promised events. Charlie could also remember following Bill around for almost all of first year in a desperate attempt to be 'cool'. He, however, had joined the Quidditch team and soon surpassed his brother's 'coolness'. On the back of the note he wrote a messy reply informing her that he would be at the dinner party and he missed her also.

The second letter included a newspaper cut out from Romania and a small posted note from his co-owner.

* * *

 **Charles I don't know where you are but we need to talk. Read this!**

 **-Grahan.**

* * *

As instructed he pulled the newspaper cutting out and read it slowly in broken Romanian. His speech had improved to that of a local during his time there, however his reading and writing skills remained that of an eight year old.

* * *

 ** _You could be Next. Supporters of the Dragon Riders Beware!_**

 ** _Trainer Charles Weasley (42) has caused disaster in Romania. At 11pm last night his monster dragon broke from her cage and destroyed an entire suburb in Deva. Three whole families have been murdered and another seven children have been orphaned with the rest of the suburb in ruins. The muggle Minister has been notified and all muggles affected have been 'dealt' with. When will this madness end? When will the laws for dragon containment finally be approved? In times like this it's a wonder these lunatics still have their jobs. More to come in next week's edition…._**

* * *

Charlie froze. The new law meant the extinction of dragons and thus the extinction of his job. He reread the article a dozen times before really comprehending the seriousness of it. He could lose his job, his whole life's work gone to waste. He could lose his dragons. That's when it really hit him. He would lose his dragons. He would, not might, _would_ lose them. He had spent the last twenty-five years working his way up the corporate ladder. He had started at the bottom, like all employees, sweeping dragon pens and fetching higher-ups coffees. Now he sat at the top of that chain. Charlie owned more than half of the reserve, he had joint control of hiring, distributions and management of the reserve. To give that all up was to waste twenty three years of his life.

Without thinking he apparated to his apartment on the Dragon Reserve in Romania.

The silver air pierced his half naked form. Sending ice cold shivers up and down his spine like an electric current. The sudden change from the arid heat to the bitter Romanian winter set charlie's body into hyper drive. A thin layer of sweat still covered his tan body, but as each droplet was exposed to the freezing breeze it froze to his exposed skin.

Just over the hill Charlie could see his apartment. He raced as fast as humanly possible to the warming shelter he knew was inside. He sprinted around his apartment showering and dressing in record time.

His slightly greying red hair swept heavily off his face, falling just below his shoulders, a clean Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and a pair of muggle jeans refreshed his previous half-frozen state. With a quick glance at the numerous clocks on his wall he realised he hadn't been in England the previous night like he thought, it would have been more likely he'd been to Australia given the time and weather difference. It was eight am here in Romania, but he'd left the girl mid-afternoon.

 _What the hell did you do last night?_ Charlie scolded himself. Remembering his drunken antics would be an interesting effort for later.

He was rudely interrupted from his thoughts by an elder man barging into his room.

"Charles, where the bloody hell have you been?" It was Grahan, his co-owner, who spoke in fluent Romanian. "Have you seen this?" he was holding the article.

"This is the end Charles I hope you know that. This cannot be good for our sanctuary."

The older man stood with an aura of strength, yet the lines on his face and the dark circles encasing his eyes betrayed him. Charlie had noticed this the instant he met Grahan. Their quick friendship was based solely on miniscule details that others often missed. Charlie was unaware of what Grahan thought of him, but Charlie could relate to the strength, both emotional and physical, that Grahan possessed. Charlie often wondered about the horrors he must have endured to create such age lines and sleeplessness on his face.

"I know Gray, but is there really anything I can do now? I'll make sure her enclosure is doubled in security and somehow make it up to the public." Charlie's British accent hung heavily over the Romanian words.

Grahan's face fell, "You haven't heard have you?" his calloused hand came to rest heavily on Charlie's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Charles."

Charlie was thoroughly confused, his Romanian was usually good enough for him to understand Grahan and he rarely missed anything within their conversations but he hoped he had misinterpreted something.

"What do you mean Sorry? I'll make an appeal to the public by lunch and spend the rest of the day reinforcing Norberta's cage."

The elder man just shook his head and sighed. "Charles, she's been killed." Gray rummaged through his pocket and found another note addressed to Charlie.

"Here" he sighed "you need to read this."

In the time they'd known each other Grahan and Charlie had become like disjointed brothers. They had even bunked together in the early days of Charlie's career. Since then Grahan had always been the man to 'break the news' to the 'easily enraged Charles Weasley'.

* * *

 ** _Dear Mr. Charles Weasley,_**

 ** _You are from this day onwards suspended from your duties in The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, and thus you are given 24 hours to find suitable accommodation off the reserve. Your return date will be announced in a trial commencing on the 12th of September 2016. In accordance with law #786. Norberta had been terminated for the safety of all in Romania, all other dragons under your care will be spread between the other more capable dragon dealers on sight._**

 ** _Hoping you are well,_**

 ** _N. Castlenott_**

 ** _Ministry of Magic._ **

* * *

"More capable?" he smiled evilly at the parchment in his hands "More Capable?" his voice slowly increased and sounded horrifying menacing, like an evil villain who was about to complete a dastardly plan. His hands slammed on the desk separating the two men. "What does he mean more capable? I'm the most qualified on sight." He was shouting now, loud enough for his neighbouring housemates to inquire into what all the commotion was about. "Are you kidding me?" Gray shook his head, knowing how hard this must have been for the man who had nothing if he didn't have his dragons.

Grahan attempted "Charles I would suggest..."

"NO" Charlie cut the elder man off. "NO, you do not get to suggest anything. They've killed her." His rage became evident through the reddening of his face and the numerous broken mugs now lying on the tiled floor.

Grahan silently admitted to himself that he wished someone else could have broken the news to Charlie. His rage was something to be fearful of, even for a man in his early sixties.

"Charles, I know, and I know how hard this is for you.."

"No you don't," Charlie paused and calmed himself.

"She was pregnant." He whispered.

Grahan stared at him in disbelief. "She'd laid an egg just yesterday morning. Of course she was dangerous, she had a baby to protect"

Charlie was openly sobbing now, his rage no longer able to be contained within him. _You're a man in your forties and you're crying in front of your co-owner, great job._ He thought harshly to himself wiping hot tears from his red face.

"We didn't know that Charles. I can see if that will work in your favour in the trials, but for now I would suggest you leave the sanctuary if you wish to stay out of the media. I'll get someone to contact you with your new job assignments in a few days." Charlie nodded his understanding.

"What does this mean for my job?" Charlie asked cautiously. "I technically own half this place, they can't possibly reposes it can they?"

Grahan shook his head. "No they can't 'fire' you per se, but they will just make your life uncomfortable. Maybe I can set you up with some paid missionary work?"

Charlie's curt nod exhibited his acceptance, however, this didn't calm Charlie's rage. His hands remained indented into the table in tight fists. His knuckles had turned white from the pressure.

Slowly Charlie composed himself enough to stand straight.

"Fine. You must hold up the fort while I'm gone."

His eyes dug silent holes into the brick wall behind Grahan, his menacing look dared anything or anyone to get in his way today. For if they did they would wish they were the other kind of person. Dead.

* * *

 _~ I'll admit this story starts off quite slowly!_

 _But, if you like slice of life stories this one's for you!_

 _Leave me a review to let me know what you think._

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Love, just another AnnonymousAmature. ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

* * *

In a frightening instant, Charlie began packing his belongings into the trunks he had taken to Hogwarts all those years ago. As he packed, his neighbours silently helped where they could lending bags and containers for all the items that couldn't fit into his now overflowing trunk.

Charlie risked a look at the wall and sobbed as he began pulling photographs from the unpainted walls. Placing them neatly into an envelope Grahan had handed to him. Once he'd finished packing everything he owned into three full trunks, he realised how little he had to his name. Without the dragons, he lived an overly underwhelming life. Without his dragons he was just another Weasley. Which would have been fine, if he could live the mundane lifestyles of his siblings, who were all starting families with spouses and fancy jobs. But he just couldn't see it happening. There was no adventure, no fright and so much responsibility without many benefits. Charlie loved his siblings, nieces and nephews, but he just couldn't see that kind of life style working for him.

A glance down at his two faced watch told him that his whole family would be awake in less than an hour. On one face it told him the time wherever he was and the other told him the time in England.

It had only just hit seven o'clock in the morning in England and he could remember his mother raising the household at around seven thirty. So he sent a deceptive message to his mother asking if he could stay with her for a few months while he worked off some 'overdue paid leave', hoping she would buy it and answer him by the time he'd had something to eat and said his goodbyes to the remaining dragons.

He had hoped right in no less than an hour Molly's reply reached him, telling him that she would be grateful to see his face again and she would appreciate the extra set of hands around the house now that the rest of the kids had moved out.

He made his way slowly back to his room and flooed to his mother's now empty house. As the flames died around his feet Molly engulfed her second eldest son into the most bone crushing hug he'd ever experienced.

"It's been way too long Charlie, much to long indeed." His arms slowly returned the hug almost awkwardly at first until the idea settled in his brain and he hugged her as deeply as she was.

Charlie noticed how his mother's body had aged in the time he'd been away. Her arms, while still strong, had gained a sense of fragility and her face had far more lines than he was accustomed to. His mother had always remained timeless to him. Yet, here she was, visibly aging and reminding him of the mortality he himself possessed.

Charlie's father soon swung the back door open, he too had aged considerably in the last three years, and he held another one of his many Muggle gadgets.

"Ahh my boy, it sure has been a while since you've shown your face around here. What do we owe the pleasure?"

Charlie just smiled and hugged his father, ignoring the question completely hoping to keep his _Job's_ state unknown to his family for a while. It wasn't like they would read it in the paper either, as Romania tended not to broadcast their news to the rest of the wizarding world. Blame that on the war and all the paranoid officials that came from the post war effects. Everything he did in Romania tended to stay in Romania.

"Anyway, Charlie your room might not look exactly the way you left it, as the grandkids have been staying over more recently and your room seems to be their favourite." Molly smiled as she levitated Charlie's trunks up one flight of stairs and through the second door on the left.

"That's alright mum, I'm sure it's because I'm the favourite Uncle." He said with a smirk.

As Charlie entered the room he remembered all the times he and Bill had shared, and all the great adventures that had finished with him collapsing into this bed. It was then that he realised how quiet the house was. It was peaceful, but horribly cold from the lack of people living in it. Charlie realised just how much his family had grown without him, and it saddened him to think that they did not really need him anymore. They had all moved out, had families, partners and stable jobs. Whereas Charlie had none of those things, his job was the most likely to kill him or work him into an early retirement due to extreme injuries, he couldn't keep a partner for more than a few weeks and he had discovered he didn't have the ability to create a family of his own. Charlie felt almost jealous of his siblings' lives. Not that he had found someone he would want to settle down with though, the idea just sounded odd, but nice in his head.

"Alright love I'll let you settle in. How long are you staying for anyway?" Molly inquired noticing her son's face lost in thought.

"Well if it's not too much trouble, I could stay until after Christmas?"

With this as her answer Molly's smile broadened, clapping her hands together as she almost skipped out of the room to inform Arthur that their son would be spending a few months with them.

Charlie looked at his belongings and groaned at the thought of having to find homes for everything again after only just settling into his apartment in Romania.

Weeks had passed with Charlie slowly organising his room into a suitable fashion, many magical photos lined his walls, some including friends he'd made in Romania, his Hogwarts friends and of his now deceased dragon. Molly had been pleased with her son as he had matured greatly from when he last visited. He picked up after himself, degnomed the garden without being asked and even got the old muggle car to work after all these years of sitting idle. Charlie, however, was increasingly bored with this new living situation. There was no fight or adventure, just sluggish chores waiting to be completed by someone still able. His mother had commented on a few occasions if he had found a 'lovely lass' to settle down with. She had stated that she thought that Tonks and Charlie would've ended up together. However, she knew how happy she was with Remus before their untimely death.

It was in this time of lounging on his bed that Charlie received an owl carrying numerous letters from friends and colleagues.

Most of his colleges stated how very sorry they were that he was no longer working with them and that they hoped he would be back 'bullying them into work' soon. One colleague boasted of a rumour that Charlie had been promoted, Charlie smiled at the thought. Another was from Victoire reminding him that her father's Birthday dinner was on tonight and that he had better be there 'Or else'.

The last letter however, was from an unknown sender, it read:

* * *

 ** _Dear Mr. C. Weasley,_**

 ** _I'm writing to inform you of how you could rebuild your image and build a stronger connection with the people within Romania. I am Adam Mead, I believe we attended Hogwarts together many years ago now, I am the head of the temporary orphanage set up in Deva for the muggle and magical children affected. The children are yet to be separated into muggle and magical as we cannot see any differences between them at this point, as many of them are too young, shocked or unable to remember certain details of their parents' lives. As they are all orphans the ministry doesn't wish to waste resources figuring it out!_**

 ** _Regardless of this matter, I would like to meet with you to discuss how you would like to show your 'compassion' towards the affected children and show that it was indeed an accident on your behalf._**

 ** _Sincerely_**

 ** _Dr. A. Mead_**

 ** _Head of Children's Healing:_**

\- **_St Mungo's Hospital_**

* * *

Charlie scribbled his reply accepting to meet the man in a few days, explaining that he had plans for tonight and would ask that Dr. Mead pick the most suitable time for him. He then remembered Victoire's letter and quickly began to choose his nicest clothes and shoes. Which consisted of muggle jeans, a green V-neck shirt and a black button down coat. He swept his greying shoulder length hair out of his eyes and magically gelled it in place. He'd always wondered about his hair. It differed so much from his siblings. His hair had always been a lighter, almost a strawberry blonde rather than the signature red that the rest of his family possessed and his skin seemed much more tanned than theirs, he wondered if this had anything to do with his outside lifestyle or if it was actually his genetics.

"Mum when are we leaving?" he asked, sliding his calloused feet into a pair of dress shoes his father had bought him a few years prior.

"In ten minutes are you dressed?" she replied frantically obviously scrambling around the house trying to tie up any lose ends.

Charlie called his confirmation and returned to his room to conceal his wand within his jacket, a piece of parchment in his pocket just in case he got an owl and a small gift he had found for Bill whilst in town a few days ago.

He then raced down the stairs and magically cleaned up the kitchen and lounge room before pouring a mug off coffee for himself. Just as he finished his cup Molly and Arthur joined him by the fireplace. "Ready?" the two men nodded in response as they grabbed a handful of floo powder each and disappeared into the flames.

Forty-two birthdays equal. Twenty-eight years of perverted happenings. Twenty-six years of alcoholism. Twenty-five years of hard work. Seventeen years of missing her. Forty-two birthdays means nothing when the small things you dreamed of as a child have never, and will never, occur. Some say that when life shuts a door it opens a window. In Charlie's experience when life shuts a door it throws you out the nearest window, unwillingly flying headfirst into a literal dragon's den of emotions, situations and sometimes unimaginable shenanigans.

Arriving by floo at Bill's place was almost the easiest way to steal the limelight from Bill's birthday. Charlie hadn't seen his family in three years and owls tended to get lost on the way to Romania, so contact had been difficult.

However, Charlie had to admit that he hadn't put a great deal into keeping connected. As much as he loved his family, he hated how nosey they became. It always started off as friendly questioning, until it turned into detailed prying. Charlie didn't think he'd done anything worth hiding, but sometimes the complete truth didn't need to be voiced.

A loud excited scream erupted from his family as each Weasley took turns showering him in kisses and bone crushing hugs. After each family member finished hugging and kissing their second eldest sibling the family settled down for Bill's dinner.

Ginny was the first to speak, "So Charlie, how long have you been in England? And why weren't any of us informed?"

Her voice was riddled with hurt and what Charlie guessed was mild anger. Ginny was the only Weasley who rivalled Charlie with their bad temper. Each of the boys had fallen prey to one of Ginny's angry hexes or one of Charlie's irritated jinxes. As much as he loved his baby sister he always felt she babied him. In some weird reversal of roles, she always tried to act as the older sibling. And it irked Charlie to no end.

"Um, well it was quite a spontaneous visit, I came down about two weeks ago. Been living with Mum, just trying to relax a bit." His response seemed adequate for everyone, everyone apart from Ginny who then continued.

"So why haven't you contacted us in the two weeks? We haven't seen you in years!"

Ginny fought the 'be reasonable' part of her brain. She hadn't seen or heard from her second eldest brother in over three years. Her numerous attempts at contact had always failed and left her with a harsh feeling of resentment for him. He hadn't attended any Quidditch games of hers or Teddy's, even though he stated he was a proud brother and uncle.

Molly saw the desperation in her son's face, and the struggle to come up with a suitable excuse. Ginny really wasn't making this easy for him.

"Oh he came down to help me with the house work," she paused for emphasis. "Such a good boy. You know it's been really hard to keep the place tidy when you play babysitter every week." Molly added ingeniously.

The blame was then quickly shifted from Charlie as each family member had a wave of guilt wash over them. A silent thank you was whispered to his mother. Charlie had always had mixed emotions about his mother. One moment she would nag him about getting a wife and the next she would save him from his baby sister. He never knew what to expect from the older, yet still cunning woman.

Bill then re-entered the conversation with an unopened bottle of fire whisky and what Charlie knew to be muggle Vodka.

Molly quickly ushered the younger children into another room where they could talk, watch muggle movies and muck around with the absence of alcohol. Which was vitally important to Molly, as she believed children needed to grow up in a innocent and 'good' way of life.

Victoire had convinced her father and grandmother that she was old enough to stay, especially if Teddy was staying.

If rumours were true Charlie knew Victoire had been caught by one of her siblings kissing Teddy. Which would be quite scandalous if either Bill or Molly found out given their age difference and Bill's protective nature over his daughter. Charlie made a mental note to question her about it later. After all, what good was being the favourite uncle if you didn't get any gossip out of it?

After a few rounds of shots and a bottle of fire whiskey later the Weasleys were revealing secrets and asking each other to reveal theirs. It had become an old tradition that the Weasleys and Potters shared. As each generation got older the game got filled with new and more interesting gossip that the other family members had missed during their time away.

"So Bill," Ginny started, "Was Fleur the first girl you've been with?"

A simultaneous giggle erupted from all the girls at the table.

Bill chuckled loudly causing Fleur to blush. The Weasleys silently concluded it had been a topic they'd discussed in private, possibly with an unpleasing answer for Fleur.

"No," he replied confidently. "There were a couple of girls at Hogwarts I had flings with, however I'm not going to go into detail as mum and 'kido' are within ear shot."

Molly looked horrified and tried to cover Victoire's ears to which she giggled and pushed her grandmother away.

"I didn't believe he was a prude gramma!" Victoire giggled.

Now it was Bill's turn to ask a question. "Well, since everyone knows about Ginny's boyfriends" an exaggerated wink was added just to horrify Molly.

Resulting in a loud slap connecting with his arm from his baby sister, although, it wasn't hard enough to actually hurt him. Not that he'd tell her that.

"And we all know how much time Harry had to get with other girls." He stated sarcastically,

"I'd like to ask Mum who her first kiss was?"

All eyes landed on Molly Weasley and for once a big honest grin fell upon her face. "Your father" she stated proudly. "And I'm proud of that, thank you very much."

The group groaned, a few 'boring's could be heard from their muttering.

"So it's my turn now right?" Molly asked, gaining a group nod, they had already explained to her how the game was played but she insisted on clarifying each round.

"Charlie, my dear boy, when are you going to settle down with a nice girl? Maybe have a few grandkids for me?" _And there it was_ , Charlie thought.

He groaned and took a large swig of his fire whisky entertaining the inner alcoholic he had successfully hidden from his family. Charlie wasn't at all surprised by his mother's question, but it did annoy him that she never seemed to stray from it.

"We will see Mum." He answered tiredly already growing tired of this game.

George jokingly added "Are you even into girls?" Ginny laughed loudly and Fleur struggled not to choke on her glass of Muggle vodka and squash.

A cheeky remark erupted from within Charlie in response to George. "Oh I'm into girls." He wiggled his eyebrows causing Victoire and Teddy to chuckle, it had been a while since they had experienced their uncle's wild sense of humour.

"If you know what I mean." A throaty laugh echoed from his father and a significant blush rose on his mother's cheeks.

"Charles. That's enough." Molly replied, now regretting asking the question.

"So how many girls have you been with?" It was Teddy's turn to voice his interest, obviously they had stopped abiding by the 'game's' rules.

All eyes settled intently on Charlie, who covered his mother's ears and drunkenly whispered "I'm not sure, fifteen maybe? No, Sixteen, because of…" A proud smirk graced his features at the shocked looks on his siblings' faces.

"SIXTEEN?" Teddy questioned, amazed by Charlie's response.

"When was your first?" It was like a tennis match between the two men, everyone looked at Teddy then Charlie as if they literally threw questions and replies.

"Umm, I think the first was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, to be honest." He stated taking another swig of his drink.

"Fifth year? You were my age!" Chimed in Victoire sounding like something had just been confirmed within her head. Something possibly her father and mother had been arguing with her about.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOUNG LADY!" Roared Bill standing from his seat, hands in fists on the table in front of him.

A hushed "Sit down." From Fleur made him regain his composure and reclaim his seat.

"Who was it with?" Ron asked inquisitively, quietly looking at both his eldest and second eldest brothers to make sure he was out of arms reach if this caused another angry stir.

Charlie however didn't answer Ron's question and announced "Isn't it my turn now?" the group of Weasleys looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Charlie, we live in each other's pockets every day, it's you we're interested in." chimed in Hermione. "I can't even remember the last time we all saw you."

 _Don't let her emotional blackmail work Charlie, stay strong. Anyways, a gentleman never kisses and tells._ He thought, again taking a large gulp out of his heavily alcoholic drink and stating to the group what he'd just decided within himself.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

A small smirk rested on his chin, gaining a loud groan from the other party guests.

"Lame." Called Ginny. "Prude." Laughed George, and his mother mumbled something he didn't quite hear. He suspected it was along the lines of 'Gentlman? Humph.."

"It is, however, my turn." Charles stated plainly. "I would like to ask…" he appeared to be playing a game of 'enie meanie mionie moe'

"Hermione!" He pointed directly at his younger brother's wife making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Is it true, that the Malfoy boy asked you out once?" the room gasped "I mean it could have just been a rumour, but if it travelled all the way to Romania there must be some truth to it?" Charlie was rambling now. Trying to keep the attention away from him and his first time for as long as humanly possible.

"Yes." Was Hermione's simple reply. "He did."

Ron, who was sitting beside her gasped. "You never told me this!" his mouth hung open in astonished anger.

Hermione shrugged, "It wasn't really that important. He just felt grateful for us saving him I think." She paused.

"I said no." she continued trying to reassure her now enraged husband and highly intrigued family members.

"Bloody oath you said no. You were with me!" Ronald wailed angrily.

"Ronald" chastised his mother, "watch your tongue."

"I can't believe that bloody buffoon had the guts to ask you out." He stated still quite enraged.

Harry interrupted "To be honest mate we can't really believe you had the guts either."

This caused the Weasleys to erupt into a cheerful laughter, which sprung an argument about the couple and whether Ron really asked Hermione out or if she had to ask him.

"Isn't he married to a cousin of yours Harry?" Percy asked.

"I wouldn't know." Harry answered truthfully.

"I was looking at his file the other day, and if I remember correctly he had married a distant cousin of your father's, and had three children?" he asked. "I could be wrong. I didn't pay all that much attention to that specific detail."

"And what detail were you paying attention to?" asked Arthur.

"Oh just a rumour about him being a werewolf. It all seems to be a farce though."

Hermione slowly became uncomfortable with the current debate about her arch enemy's life and interrupted asking Teddy the next question.

"Teddy." She cleared her throat gaining the attention of the group. "A safer question for you I think since we got you kids out of school for the night. How's seventh year treating you?"

"Honestly? Or what I should say because my god father is listening?" A cheeky smirk resided on his face as Harry glared at him.

"What would you say If I wasn't here?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Umm." Teddy started nervously, "good… ish."

"Ish?" Harry pried, asking Teddy to explain himself.

"Well, I guess you're going to see the report anyway… right?" Harry nodded, parenthood worked for the man. Charlie noticed how Harry had perfected the parental glare Arthur had given him as a boy. _I wonder how long that took him to achieve without laughing._ Pondered Charlie, momentarily distracted from the sobering questions being asked.

"Well I'm failing… pretty much everything actually. Even failed the apparition classes so far." He winced as Harry deepened his glare. "Except Muggle studies and transfiguration." Teddy added quietly, now ashamed of having to answer this in front of his whole family. His embarrassment was on display for the family as his hair turned an unsettling shade of red.

Charlie quickly intervened. "What subjects are you doing? Apart from, I'm assuming, Advanced Transfiguration and Muggle Studies?" The younger man nodded.

"I'm doing Potions, Dada and Care of Magical Creatures." Teddy answered now becoming quite shy because of Harry's constant piercing glare. Charlie could see Victoire's comforting hand resting on the younger man's knee just out of view of the others, she was obviously trying to calm him down as the family scrutinised him.

"Well I did really well in Care of magical creatures and Defence, If you'd like my notes I'm sure I can find them at home somewhere." Teddy slowly nodded. "I mean they might be out of date but they will give you a kick in the right direction? Especially in the assessments."

"Yeah, thanks. That could help." He replied quietly now hiding most of his face within his hands.

"Although, I can't help you with apparating." The group laughed. "I'm still surprisingly shocking at it."

"Yeah, apparated five miles south of his target." George laughed hysterically, "Landed on some muggle lady."

The night progressed into meaningful chatter about raising Teddy's grades and trying to understand why he didn't ask for help earlier. Hermione eventually offered her textbooks and her personal assistance in writing his next assignments. Harry eventually apologised for making Teddy uncomfortable and promised not to be so judging next time he asked for help. Especially because Harry didn't even end up taking his NEWTS, which was cleverly pointed out by his Wife Ginny.

"And you still managed to be successful." She'd stated.

After Bill cleared the table from their dinner and began handing out what he called "last roun's of dinks". Percy decided to bring up the dreaded conversation from earlier that night.

"So Charles." No one other than Molly and Arthur called Charlie 'Charles' anymore, but Percy always insisted on 'formalities'. _The prick._ Charlie cursed.

"You never answered the question. Who was your first? I think you left us all a little curious. I mean did it actually happen? Or are you making it up?"

"Wow, you're a jerk." Commented George. "I mean calling him a liar, and such. Wow." George's words strung together in messy sentences, the alcohol clearly taking away his control.

"Perce, I really don't see how it has anything to do with you? Or why you would want to know?" Charlie calmly resorted to turning the question around. Hoping his brother wouldn't continue pushing the issue.

"Ahh, I see." Stated Percy, now quite visibly drunk. "It was a man, wasn't it?" An evil smirk graced his features as the other Weasleys gasped at the rudeness of their sibling. "I always knew." Hiccupped Percy as he stared expectantly at his older brother.

"Tonks." Answered Charlie quietly, almost so quietly that half the members at the table wouldn't have heard him.

"What?" Molly questioned worriedly. The Weasleys were silenced. For the first time in history, the Weasleys were speechless. Yet, still confused and worried for Charlie.

Charlie quickly finished his full glass and rose from his seat Muttering "Tonks" again under his breath and headed for the kitchen for a "glass of water" leaving the family in silent shock.

Tonks and Charlie had been very close during school. Almost inseparable up until a few years before the war when they mysteriously became distant. The Weasleys had thought that it had something to do with the physical distance between England and Romania, it was now becoming clearer that their friendship was more romantically inclined that they had first thought. Thus, their separation was twice as difficult and her death seemingly unbearable for him.

Harry thought to himself _He's just like Snape with my Mother._ A thought each member shared as they began to feel guilty about pressuring Charlie into reliving that part of his life.

Arthur soon followed his son into the kitchen, finding him standing against the sink staring mindlessly out the window.

Clapping him on the back with his free hand Arthur asked. "Are you alright son?"

Charlie nodded slowly.

"You know, your mum and I did suspect you two were more than friends. Could have made a happy couple." Arthur was trying to cheer his Son up but he was failing miserably.

"Nah" Charlie coughed. "You know… She always liked older men. I just never stood a chance."

A sad smile worked its way across Charlie's face.

"And I just admitted I slept with Teddy's Mum. To his face. The poor kid. Ha. I might just head home and see you all in the morning."

Arthur nodded knowingly, staring at the space his son once occupied as he successfully apparated back to the burrow.

Arthur returned to the group and an awkward silence fell upon them.

"I can't believe how young they were," commented Molly sadly. "Please tell me all of you waited a little longer?" Her sons all nodded their lie, while Ginny noticeably blushed hiding her face behind her husband to whom she shared the experience.

"He was close with my mum?" Questioned Teddy suddenly, obviously not over the topic.

"They were best friends." Answered Arthur, "She used to spend weeks with us over the holidays, even when Charlie moved to Romania they stayed in contact. She was with your father by then though." He smiled sadly, now understanding why his son always spoke ill of Remus.

"He must have, really, loved her." Commented Teddy, making the group look at him questioningly.

"I mean he must have really loved her to let her go with my father. That would have been _really_ hard. That would have hurt him a lot, I don't think I would have been okay with that if I were him."

It was in these rare moments that Teddy showed his maturity and it honestly shocked the Weasleys. The baby they had adopted into their family sixteen years ago was no longer just a baby. He was a fully functioning seventeen year old man who understood the world in a unique way. He saw all the effects of the war and how each and every member of this dinner dealt with it. No one however had thought of him. Of how he would be dealing with not having a 'proper' family and only hearing things about his parents from people who didn't really know them.

Teddy quietly thought to himself _I've got to ask Charlie about her later. I've got to know something from someone who actually knew her._

"Yeah he really did love her, Ted, so very much." Concluded Bill leaving the gawking table to check on the younger children.

* * *

 _~Again, nothing overly drama filled._

 _Hit me up with a review to let me know how to improve._

 _Love always, just another AnnonymousAmature.~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

* * *

Charlie landed effortlessly just outside the protective barriers of the Burrow. A stray tear pierced his eye and rolled off his face and onto the dirt. _Damn family and their nosiness._ He thought. _Why did they have to know?_

Just as he reached the back door Ace, Charlie's personal owl, landed on his shoulder and extended his beak encouraging Charlie to take the parchment. As Charlie unravelled it he began petting the spotted owl, its dark eyes closing as he enjoyed his owners touch.

* * *

 ** _Dear Mr. Weasley._**

 ** _Tomorrow around lunch time would be an appropriate time for me. It fulfils the needs of your image yet works with my scheduled lunch break. Meet me at the Orphanage at 11:30am. The receptionist (Alex) will let me know of your arrival._**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _Dr. Mead_**

* * *

Charlie reread the letter hoping that he hadn't missed the address of the Orphanage. Once he decided that Dr. Mead hadn't hidden the address on the back of the parchment or on the seal. He replied.

* * *

 ** _Dr. Mead,_**

 ** _Tomorrow would be perfect. However, I do need the address to the Orphanage as there are quite a few located within both the muggle and wizarding worlds._**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _Charles._**

* * *

Charlie hoped that by replying as 'Charles' and not Mr Weasley, the other man would drop the horrendous name that made him feel ancient. Like his father. Dr. Mead's response had returned by the time Charlie had reached his bedroom door, which meant that Charlie's letter hadn't even reached him when he sent this reply. Charlie suspected that Dr. Mead had realised his mistake and had 'fixed it' before he needed to ask.

* * *

 ** _Mr. Weasley,_**

 ** _I'm so sorry, I wasn't sure if I had written an address on the first letter. I've had quite a busy week and it must have slipped my mind. The orphanage is located in one of the buildings of a Muggle school on a road called Strada Victorier. You may want to Floo to the Wizarding 'Pizzeria Viva' on that road and walk across. Should you get lost go back to Viva and owl me._**

 ** _Dr. Mead._**

* * *

Charlie sighed, he had failed at getting the wizard to call him by his first name. Which was strange because he said he attended Hogwarts with Charlie and most people who reunited after school seemed more than happy to call you whatever you asked them to. Charlie assumed it had something to do with the nature of the owls, it was a more business like arrangement.

Charlie was now lying in bed in only his briefs, a habit he'd had since he was a child. Just as he felt the tug of sleep, Charlie heard his mother and father exit the floo down stairs.

"I'm telling you Arthur they all got up to so much mischief when they were young," his mother bantered with her husband.

"Now Molly, they were just being kids." He responded calmly.

"No, Charlie and Bill were defiantly not being kids. Did you hear how young they were? Still in school. It was at school too!"

"Dear, they turned out fine so what difference does it make?"

Their obviously different parenting styles always amused Charlie. He had often been 'grounded' for something by his mother and then later let off the hook by his father because he deemed it not 'worth punishing'. Charlie thought about his parents' relationship. As much as they loved each other, if they had have spoken about their parenting methods prior to Bill, they probably wouldn't still be together. It just seemed like such work for something that was supposed to be so _easy._

"What difference does it make? What if one got one of their girlfriends pregnant?" Molly continued.

"But they didn't."

"What if they got caught at school, they'd have been expelled."

"But they didn't." Arthur reiterated firmly.

"It does make a difference." Molly sobbed, "Did you see his face? It did matter to him."

Charlie knew his mother was talking about him now and he felt dreadfully guilty for making her cry over something he had admitted tonight. She had always stated how sad it was that Charlie and Tonks didn't remain great friends but she had only just found out tonight the extent of their 'friendship' breakup.

Charlie fidgeted for a few moments before getting out of bed and putting an old pair of tracksuit pants on. As he made his way down the creaky stairs, his parents' heads shot up. Both were sitting in the lounge room Molly cradled awkwardly into Arthur's side.

"Mum, you don't have to be sad for me." He stated. "Tonks and I broke up ages ago, over twenty years ago. It's really not something to worry about." He smiled trying to reinforce his point.

"So you were together?" She asked more calmly. "You told us you were only friends?"

Charlie smiled. "Yeah we told everyone that. We really weren't all that compatible as a couple. As friends we worked, but the whole romance thing… was a little one sided."

"You loved her?" Proposed Arthur.

"Yeah." He nodded happily. "But not the way I should have."

"Oh." Molly added. "But you..?"

"Yes Mum, if you must know we got a little carried away one night. About a month later she thought she was pregnant, she wasn't," he emphasised, "but during that month we decided to try a relationship. It worked for a while but once I moved away and she began meeting other people we drifted apart. She was much happier with Remus."

"She thought she was pregnant?" Molly gasped.

In reply Charlie threw his hands in the air. "Of course that's all you take from that! Merlin Mum, really?"

Charlie shook his head and ascended the stairs back to his bedroom. "Why did I bother?" he asked aloud.

Charlie woke up quite early the next morning, feeling horribly hungover and still quite upset about the family gathering last night. A quick glance at his watch on the night stand told him it was five in the morning. That meant that he still had four hours to get to Romania. _A little more sleep couldn't hurt right?_ After an hour of trying to fall asleep Charlie decided he may as well get up.

Charlie's hair looked hazardous in the mirror. Spikes of hair sprung out of his head in every direction threatening to stab anyone who tried to tame them. Running his hand through his hair Charlie decided the only way to 'fix' this situation was to have a shower.

As the steam rolled over Charlie's bare body and the soap suds cascaded to the floor, Charlie began to feel clearer headed. The alcohol from the previous night draining out through his skin. With his hands pressed against the cold tiles and his head hanging forward a deep moan echoed throughout the bathroom. Startling himself, Charles looked down to a member that hadn't been given any attention in the last few weeks.

Smiling to himself he wrapped a hand around its growing form and weaved his personal magic until it erupted. Pleasure engulfing every part of his being. Feeling a massive sigh of relief flood his body Charlie decided that he was now ready to tackle today's tasks.

As Charlie descended the staircase he surprisingly came face to face with his baby sister.

"Oh Merlin Charlie don't you wear clothes?" She shrieked, commenting on the towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Charlie shrugged and continued into the kitchen where he began casting spells on the kitchen utensils. One spell created his coffee, another cracked three eggs and began frying a banquet sized meal of bacon, eggs, tomato and pineapple, the last spell cleaned up any mess that was pre-existing or created during his meal.

"And I thought you were only good at hexes and Dragons? Where did you learn all this?" Ginny queried, juggling Roxanne who was sleeping in her arms.

"I've known it for years Gin, I'm not hopeless you know?"

At that moment Harry stumbled through the front door, Hugo held one hand, Lilly had the other, Louis had his right ankle and Albus had the left, each child tugged at the man in a different direction causing his entrance to be anything but 'quiet and graceful'. Rose, however, walked in behind Harry, carefully reading her chapter book in silence. _Just like her mum,_ thought Charlie.

"A hand?" Harry motioned towards Charlie, "Knock one out won't you?"

Charlie waved his wand expertly, gliding each disruptive child to the dining table and casting a spell that didn't allow them to get up, in the process he cast a spell to fully clothe himself, so that he wasn't standing half naked in front of almost his whole family's offspring.

"Aww no fun, Uncle Charlie." Squawked Lilly. "Why can't I get up?" Whined Louis.

Albus was about to join in complaining but was interrupted by a waft of food, enough to feed a stadium full of hungry quidditch players, floating heavenly towards them. An echo of "wow", "Awesome" and "Yay", replaced their previous comments.

"Sit?" asked Charlie offering the two tired adults a cup of his coffee.

"We really must be going, Mum usually takes the kids while we all work. We're already late thanks to these late sleepers." Roxanne gave an eggy smile in response, which showed that some of her teeth had started falling out. Her five year old grin looked like she'd been purposely pulling teeth. _Possibly for the tooth fairy's money,_ Charlie thought.

"Anyway, see you later, maybe around dinner." Ginny called, rushing out the same door she'd only just entered.

 _I really don't have time to play baby sitter,_ pondered Charlie _Maybe I should wake Mum, or send one of the kidletts to wake her?_

"Rose?" She looked up at her uncle with admiration, "would you mind going and waking up Mu.. Grandma?" She nodded her approval and raced up the stairs silently.

In her absence Charlie began his meal, eating around the children who seemed to be having a food fight. His coffee seemed extra weak this morning, maybe it was just the headache and the noise or he hadn't added enough, either way it wasn't going to get him through today smoothly.

As he finished the last sip of his coffee, Molly came to his rescue. All children froze in her presence, Waiting for what seemed like a grenade to go off. It did.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY KITCHEN!" she roared. "CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW!"

Each child nodded vigorously and began wiping and cleaning their section of the mess. Molly made her way to Charlie. "Here" He said handing her a stronger cup of coffee than he had just had. "Thanks, I'll need it today." She replied. "Having all of the kids over is really hard work."

"And you want this for me?" He winked cheekily.

"I never said you had to have nine at once." She paused to yell at a grandchild who was pulling the hair of another. "Just one, then wait a few years and see how you go. You never know you might actually enjoy it Charles."

He took a moment to observe the current situation and for once felt grateful that we wasn't able to have children. "I doubt it, but we can have this conversation later mum. I have a meeting in an hour and a half. Should probably get there early so I can find the damn place." She nodded her understanding.

"Go, I'll hold the fought while you're gone."

Charles raced back up the stairs and into his bedroom. His only suit seemed fit for the occasion. It was well fitted in all the right places. It made his arms look more muscular and broad, his waist looked thinner and his rear fitted perfectly into the pants. Charlie knew he looked handsome and this caused a wave of confidence to wash over him.

"This is going to be a breeze."

* * *

 _~hmmm When I said slow, you didn't think it would be this bad did you?_

 _Please don't give up on me,_

 _it could become interesting..._

 _i guess you'll just have to keep reading each week.. or..._

 _whenever it is I actually upload this. :)_

 _Oh, obviously I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe, or claim to know them better than others._

 _So, by all means if a character reacts in a way that you think they wouldn't..._

 _Tell me :)_

 _A chapter by just another AnnonymousAmature._

 _x ~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

* * *

Sex had always been such an open item for Charlie. It encouraged two, or sometimes three, people to fully enjoy themselves in a way that only they could. It had never occurred to Charlie that sometimes sex isn't the answer to your life's many challenges. Sometimes you hide yourself so deeply in the entertainment that you don't notice that you are diving into the wrong pool and that the pool you are supposed to be diving into is so much more enjoyable.

On a totally unrelated note, Charlie began following the instructions on Dr. Mead's note Charlie flooed to the Restaurant and walked toward the Muggle School stopping twice to make sure he had gone the right way. As he reached the entrance to the school office a handful of women raced out of the building and into cars parked on the other side of the road.

 _That's weird_ , Charlie thought but he proceeded anyway. Pulling the heavy glass door open he was greeted immediately in Romanian.

"Good morning Sir, I'm Alex, What can we do for you?" her hair was the darkest shade of Brunette that Charlie had ever seen, her eyes slanted upwards sexily matching her perfectly winged eyeliner. However, Charlie hadn't noticed any of that, he noticed the slim waist line created by her almost knee length pencil skirt, and he especially noticed the round cleavage line that was extenuated by her unbuttoned blouse. As his eyes wandered she coughed, bringing his attention back to the present.

 _So this is the famous Alex that Dr. Mead Spoke about._

"Ah…" he continued in Romanian, coughing a few times to steady himself "Dr. Mead told me to meet him here for a meeting about my reputation?"

"Dr Mead?" She paused, "Are you sure you have the right place?"

"Umm, I think so." Charlie pulled the parchment from his blazer, "Is this the address?" He handed her the piece of paper taking the opportunity to get slightly closer to her.

"Ohh, Adam?" She giggled, "I'm sorry no one ever calls him Doctor. My apologies I'll give him a call. Have a seat."

Charlie sat in the closest chair available so that he was close enough to see her, and to hear her struggling to talk to 'Adam' in English.

"Adam? Yes, it Alex. A man to see you?" She motioned to Charlie "Sir what's your name?" she asked in Romanian.

"Charlie Weasley."

"Charl Wesley?" She mimicked into the phone, "A'right, yes, yes, hmummm, yeah. Okay."

"Sir, he said he'll be a while, either have a seat and wait or you can go in and find him yourself. He says he's a little bit busy."

Charlie decided that waiting around all morning did not sound like fun, so he ventured into a room similar to the one he had left at home. Full of children. Their screams of happiness echoed off the hollow walls. One student, who had been climbing on a nearby wall, launched himself at Charlie.

"Geronimo!" He yelled as he landed right on Charlie's shoulders.

"OUCCHH. KID watch it!" he hollered, planting the kid firmly back on the ground.

"Sorry sir." The kid stuck out his tongue sarcastically and ran off in the opposite direction cackling evilly. _So this is why he's so busy?_ He thought. _Great!_

Charlie proceeded through the large building, picking up chairs and tables that had been conveniently knocked over. He was about to take out his wand and fix the room in one motion, when the sudden realisation hit him. Half of these children could be muggles. It would not look good for him to screw up his only shot at redemption, his only shot of getting his life back.

"Sir who are you?" A little girl asked in Romanian.

"Charlie, who are you?" The girl just giggled and ran off to her friends on the other side of the room. Charlie shook his head. _What are they up to?_

Expertly Charlie picked up the kids' mess and placed it in places high enough that they _shouldn't_ be able to reach. This continued for over an hour. The place was trashed and there was still no sign of Dr. Mead anywhere.

"Hey sir?" A lady with a name badge 'Terrie' called from within a small room. "Do you mind giving me a hand?" she was quite a short lady, Charlie noticed she would only came up to his chest. Her uniform hung loosely around her larger body and her hair was pinned so tightly to her head that he was sure it gave the illusion of muggle Botox.

"Um, sure. What do you need?"

She motioned to the child sleeping in her lap and the multiple other toddlers clinging to anything other than their cots while they slept face first on the floor. Charlie expertly found his way to her sitting form and unwound the toddler from her waist. As he took the child into his arms he motioned toward an empty cot. "There?" Terrie nodded.

"Anywhere."

He didn't think that was really the most hygienic answer. As children really shouldn't be sharing cots at such a young age. What would happen if a muggle child contracted a Magical disease? Or vice-versa? Either way he placed the small child delicately into the assigned cot. Then realising that each cot had a name inscribed into it that matched a bracelet worn by almost every child.

"Gotcha." He stated, mainly to himself. As Charlie placed the last child into her assigned cot he heard a large sigh of relief come from the lady sitting on the floor.

"Thank God" She sighed, which in turn alerted him that she was indeed Muggle. "That usually takes me hours to do. I usually just get stuck there until Adam or Kelly shows themselves down this end."

She brushed off her uniform and cracked her neck, it had obviously been a long day for her.

"By the way, I'm Terrie." She stuck out her hand awaiting him to shake it. "Who are you? New?"

Charlie took this moment to thank merlin that he had a few muggle friends that showed him the customs of 'handshakes' as a formal greeting. Wizards shook hands, but it seemed like such an incredibly difficult thing for muggles. If it was to firm or not firm enough it was insulting, but if it was a woman and you hurt her it would be extremely insulting. Charlie hoped that his mates had been toying with him about the 'laws of a handshake'.

"I'm Charlie. Charles Weasley…" _So far so good_ he thought.

"OHH." She stated quite loudly, stirring some of the sleeping children. "You're that chap that Adam's been talking about. The man that royally fucked up?" Charlie winced at her curse.

"I wouldn't say that. More like an honest mistake. That had pretty bad repercussions."

"Whatever you say. But you're the reason this place exists. So I wouldn't be so 'it was just a mistake' about it."

Charlie got the idea that Terrie was this rude to everyone. He seemed to recall some of the kids bickering about her in the hall. Saying things like "Do you think that guys gonna' replace the devil lady?"

Charlie just smiled at her and decided he would leave her to do her job. Even though he couldn't imagine having her look after any of his nephews or nieces. _She did somehow land this job, she must at least be qualified?_

Charlie journeyed down the hall, noticing how much quieter it was than before. The children seemed to have disappeared into rooms, no longer hanging out in the hall ways. It was then that Charlie noticed two identical twins sitting in a corner reading a book to each other.

"Hey" He spoke to them in Romanian. "Where are you supposed to be?"

The girls just stared at him, blinking a few times. Charlie recognised this look, it was confusion and fright. One of the girls held up their book and pointed to the title. It was in English.

"Oh. English right?" They nodded recognising his British accent and instantly calming. "I asked, where are you supposed to be?"

The girls looked at each other, obviously deciding silently who was going to talk to the stranger. The girl closest to the wall finally spoke up.

"I don't know. All the instructions are in Romanian and we don't speak Romanian. Only Mr Adam speaks English."

The other girl chimed in "And now you."

"Well." Charlie started. "How about we go find Mr. Adam, I need to see him too." The girls nodded and raced up to grab a hand of Charlie's each. The twins looked about four, but small four year olds. Both girls had tanned skin with dark brown eyes and almost black hair, each girl wore one colour. Charlie guessed that it was so the teachers could tell them apart.

"I'm Anna." She work a pink dress with a floral pattern and a ribbon around the middle, she wasn't wearing any shoes just frilled mid length socks. "And that's Grace." She wore the same outfit in green, although Charlie noticed that she wore leather shoes and her hair was much neater than her sister's.

"Okay, Anna and Grace. Let's go find this Mr. Adam."

The three walked through the school in silence for a while. Until Anna spoke up. "What's your name?" she looked up at him expectantly. Charlie got the idea that Anna did enough talking for the two of them.

"Charlie." He stated with a smile.

"Ohhhh. Like Charlie and Lola? Do you have a sister named Lola?"

Charlie laughed. "Who's Charlie and Lola?"

Anna looked devastated. "It's a TV show. Its on ABC for kids. Although, that was in Australia, maybe Romania doesn't have ABC for kids. Are you Romanian or English? You speak English?"

Charlie let out a throaty laugh, this kid could talk. "I live in England but I used to work in Romania. That's why I speak both languages. And I really can't answer about the TV show, I don't own a TV."

"Ohhh." Anna started, "You're a people like Mr. Adam?"

Charlie didn't know how to answer that question.

"I am a _person,_ yes." Is what he resorted to.

"No silly, I know you're a people, but are you a people like Mr. Adam?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Anna. Maybe I'll talk to Mr. Adam and let you know if we are the same type of person?"

Anna was about to ask another question when Grace pulled Charlie's sleeve. "Mr. Adam's over there." She whispered.

Charlie had a quick look at his watch, it was two hours later than their planned meeting. Thank Merlin he didn't wait in the lobby. Anna let go of his hand and raced toward the man. Leaping into his arms as he turned around.

"Adam Adam.. Charlie, not like Charlie and Lola, that Charlie helpeded us find you. We was sitting in a corner reading this." She showed him the book from earlier. "and he speaked English to us. But he didn't know the timetable either so we comed to fined you….."

"Ahhh. The famous Charlie Weasley."

His voice was quite deep and intimidating. Adam's eyes met Charlie's, shifting Anna in his arms he extended his hand for a firm but friendly hand shake.

"I see you've made yourself useful! Maybe this will work out well after all."

Charlie smiled. "I hope so."

Adam crouched to the girls' level. "So, girls its nap time for you, so do you want to go and find Miss Kelly and show her you're still awake?" the girls nodded and ran off in the direction of their bunks.

As Adam rose Charlie noticed, Adam's tired yet tall frame. His muscular shoulders slouched forward hiding his dark green eyes that were ringed with the lack of sleep. Charlie thought it looked like he hadn't shaved his dark face in over a week. _Maybe it's just his personal style?_ Thought Charles trying not to judge the man's work ethic.

"I'm sorry to say, but my lunch break is already over. So we will have to wait until after work to begin our meeting." Adam turned, motioning for Charlie to follow him.

"Did you need a hand until then?" Charlie offered.

"You know, that would be great. There is quite a lot to do, but with two more hands it could be possible." Adam began muttering to himself about the amount of jobs that needed to be done.

"So Charles. Are you gifted in your magic?"

"Yes, I think so, why?"

"I have a few jobs that need to be done without the Children or staff noticing. Things like plumbing, broken beds, food and a few locks that our magical children just keep getting into. Things just 'break' around here Charles and I can't really explain to the Muggles why. The 'tween' unit are mostly magical and their powers are sometimes too much for me to handle, let alone trying to explain it to a Muggle who can't comprehend the situation."

"Please call me Charlie, and I'm sure all of those things are manageable. Just point me in the right direction."

"Alright…. Charlie… if you want to start with the pipes , out to your left and down the stairs, then when the kids wake up you can start on some of their beds, then come help me make food?"

"Sure." Charlie nodded, hoping he had remembered all that.

Charlie did as instructed, heading down the stars directly to his left. As he descended the stairs he realised the issue and the need for expert spell casting. Water flooded the hallway, reaching as high as Charlie's knees.

"Damn it." He trudged through what he presumed was the basemen, to the source of the leak.

"Merlin what smells?" he could smell that damn, green smell. Green as in something growing deep within.

"Lumos" he cast his spell into the corner of the room. "Damn it."

As the light hit the water it became clear that this had been a problem for quite a long time. Moss grew off the walls, and weeds weaved themselves around buckled drains.

Silently casting a powerful relocating spell Charlie drained the water from the room. Placing his wand back into his pocket Charlie began silently casting wandless spells that began cleaning and repairing the pipe. A solid silver stream of light followed the thoughts within his mind. Cleaning moss from the bricks, unclogging drains and welding pipes back into their former positions. His final spell reverberated throughout the walls, it echoed through the rest of the pipes within the vicinity checking that they weren't damaged and patching weak spots.

Charlie admired his work, he hadn't practiced this kind of wandless magic since he'd been taken from the dragons. By the looks of it he hadn't lost his touch. Usually his wandless magic was used to restrain, mend chains and prevent burns, but cleaning and repairing pipes was definitely no harder.

The now clean brick walls held three small Muggle washing machines. He had no idea how to operate a washing machine as he had always just cast a cleaning charm over his clothes, but feeling determined Charlie found clothes that had been previously sitting in the water and magically separated them evenly into three piles. The reds, blacks and whites. He'd heard Harry and Hermione talk about the hassles of washing colours incorrectly. He hoped that he had remembered the colour groups correctly.

Feeling proud of completing his first task Charlie promptly set to the next task Adam had asked of him. Beds and other items that magical children had broken. Thinking for a moment Charlie started with the teen's bunks. _They shouldn't need a nap time right?_

His assumption was correct. There wasn't a teen to be seen. Charlie slipped into the first room and closed the door with a powerful locking charm. Again weaving his wandless magic Charlie found and mended beds, mirrors, toys, pictures and some more personal items Charlie didn't think young teens really needed in their 'so called innocence'.

After finishing the third and last room of the teens' Charlie felt a wave of vertigo hit him. Quickly he steadied himself with a hand on the closest wall. It was too late however, his vertigo worsened and his knees buckled.

 ** _SMMMMAAAAACKKK -_** And then there was nothing but black.

* * *

 _~ Even the Mighty Charlie Weasley is prone to over working_

 _who would have guessed?_

 _Adam seems like a nice enough work mate/boss?_

 _Anyway, R &R_

 _All the best another AnonymousAmature~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

* * *

Charlie was abruptly awoken by a young teenage boy who poked him sharply in his cheek.

"Are you alright?" His croaky voice asked.

Charlie just nodded his response.

"Are you a Wizard?" Still not able to speak Charlie's eyes shot open.

"Relax sir, I'm a student at Hogwarts. I'm just here to see my friend." Charlie relaxed, taking a deep breath and releasing it harshly.

"Yes, I am. I went to Hogwarts too."

"Were you practicing wandless magic?" Charlie nodded, "That's pretty cool. I've never met anyone who can do that. Did you learn or could you always do it?"

The boy's voice broke a few times throughout his sentence, Charlie smiled at the memory of being young and all the _lovely_ changes that happen to your _perfect_ body.

"I learnt. I'm a Dragon trainer. It's a part of our training." He stated plainly, rubbing his head in an attempt to soothe the painful throbbing.

"You're him aren't you? Charles Weasley?" Charlie nodded. "Well… Oh Merlin, you're bleeding. I'll call for Alex."

The boy pulled out a mobile phone and called, who Charlie presumed was the receptionist.

"Alex? Yeah, could you bring the first aid to Jack's bunk? No, no Jack's fine. Yes… Alex please hurry up!"

Charlie thought about it for a moment.

This boy reminded him so much of Adam _. His dark hair, green eyes, caramel coloured skin, even his muscular build were alike to Adam_. _Could this be Adam's son? Did Adam even have a son?_

"Okay I can see you!" The boy placed his phone back into his back pocket and waved Alex and Adam over.

As Adam drew closer he began to understand what had happened. "Alex it's alright, I'll take care of this. You have enough paperwork to get done." She smiled at him sweetly and turned on her heal making sure to swing her hips as she walked away.

"Overdo it did we?" Adam Chastised.

Charlie just nodded in return.

"I know I asked a lot of you but you don't have to over work your magic. Merlin that can't be good for your wand?"

"Oh no Dad." That confirmed Charlie's question. "He was using wandless magic, isn't that cool?"

Adam's eyes widened. "Wandless?" he paused wiping blood from the other man's forehead. "Why didn't you just use your wand? Look at the damage you've done to yourself." He commented condescendingly.

Charlie snatched the rag from Adam's hand. "You wanted a job done and I'm not great with words. Or wands." He added,

"So the jobs done the best way I know how." Bandaging himself and dowsing the wound in a healing potion Charlie winced and marched in the direction of the kitchen.

"Great job Dad, insult his awesome skill."

"Shut up Xavier."

* * *

Adam found Charlie in the kitchen chopping tomatoes and buttering sandwiches with an angry scowl on his bruised and, slowing, but still bleeding face.

 _Fricking child._ Adam thought. _There's still quite a lot to be done, I guess I should probably thank him for what he's accomplished so far. There's no way I could have done half of that today._

Adam stood beside Charlie and began assembling sandwiches, slowly piling small triangles onto a plate. The silence grew heavy on Adam's already tired form.

"Oh for God's sake." Adam wiped out his wand and motioned for Charlie to do the same. Casting a spell on the door first, Adam and Charlie charmed each item of the kitchen to either chop, assemble, cook or clean. While the utensils did the work Adam conjured a jug of heavily brewed coffee.

"How do you take it?" Adam asked, offering Charlie a seat at the small round table which he gladly obliged.

"Black with two." Charlie sat at the table, his free hand to his skull. "Is it still bleeding?"

Adam nodded, pouring a coffee for both men. "Here?" Adam pointed his wand at the other males head and spoke a foreign spell that immediately glued his skin back into place. "That might scar." He stated placing his wand back into his work boot. Charlie just shrugged.

"I've got plenty of scars, that's nothing I can't handle."

Adam nodded. "I guess it comes with the nature of the job?"

"Yeah." He paused, "I guess a lot comes with the nature of my job."

An awkward silence settled over the pair, Charlie's eyes roamed Adam's slouching form. His muscled dark arms held his head just above the table top. His slender fingers stretched over his face theatrically, pressing a wedding band into his slightly lined skin. Adam yarned loudly, raising his head from its resting position and meeting Charlie's gaze awkwardly.

"Yes?" He groaned, Charlie quickly averted his eyes, making an obvious attempt to look at anything but the man across from him.

"Lunch!" Charlie stated a little too enthusiastically.

Charlie was right, as soon as the children woke up they all demanded their late lunches, Charlie spent the rest of the day cleaning and repairing items, and Adam raced after each child making sure they followed instructions and got to their parent interviews on time.

An hour after Adam's shift finished, Charlie, Alex and Adam sat at the crew table. Each adult completely exhausted from the day's work.

"Five children got adopted today." Alex announced happily in Romanian. "All of them are from the toddler unit too. So now there's…" She fumbled with some loose papers. "Ten teens, twelve five-to-tens and three under-fives." Adam seemed pleased with that result.

"So how many interviews are booked for tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Umm, there's ten interviews tomorrow morning." She answered tiredly. "There was twelve today and only five were successful. I'm just hopeful." She smiled, gathering her pages, kissing Adam's cheek and leaving through the back entrance.

"She's nice." Charlie Teased.

"Hmm," Adam replied seeming very uninterested, "Let's get a butterbeer. My shout, have this damn meeting while I eat some good food?"

Charlie nodded at the younger man and followed him as he approached the fireplace. "A floo network?" he questioned

Adam nodded "Yeah, I mean it does just look like a creepy fireplace. No muggle would suspect anything weird." He paused as he approached the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron."

Charlie quickly followed suit, clearly announcing his destination. As he arrived he was surprised to see that the usually crowded pub was empty. A quick glance at his watch explained that. He'd lost two hours coming to England. It was only four in the afternoon here. Charlie quickly found his seat across from Adam and ordered two butterbeers from a passing waitress.

Adam sarcastically held out his hand for a handshake. His formalities had obviously dropped though, his back slouched against the booth and his feet almost reached Charlie's under the table.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Weasley. I'm Dr. Mead." He muttered, yawning a few times throughout the sentence.

"Uhh.. Okay." Charlie commented. "How about we just talk?"

"hmmm… Guess that would be fine." Adam slouched further into his seat, cracking his neck and back in the process.

"Gross." Charlie shook his head in disgust, "you'd think I'd be used to that sound, working with dragons on a daily basis. But it's always different hearing a human do it." Adam just shrugged with a smile.

"So Mr Weasley, how are you planning on helping the reserve's name?"

"I really think that's why I'm meeting you. Aren't you supposed to have all the good ideas?"

"Yeah well, I just figured you could work at the company. _Man who causes horror helps rehome orphaned children._ Sounds kind of heroic doesn't it?" he yawned sarcastically.

"Alright, what is your problem? I get I fucked up but why are you being a dick?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Adam stated honestly, "My son always tells me I'm grouchy after a long day," Adam straightened himself so that he was sitting upright. "here I'll get us some food." He beckoned to the waitress, "I'll have the pumpkin soup. Charles?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah that sounds fine." The girl smiled and walked back to the bar to place the order.

"So you do have a son?" Charlie started. "He looked about twelve?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah, he started at Hogwarts this year."

Taking a sip from his Butterbeer Charlie continued. "Is he your only child?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah, he's been helping with the orphans as much as he's allowed to. Taken quite a fancy to a few of them. He told me the other day that he wished they were all magical, just so that he could have more friends at Hogwarts."

Charlie smiled, "Yeah I could imagine it would be hard knowing that you're never going to see some of those kids again."

Adam was about to continue when their soup arrived at the table. "Thank you." They stated simultaneously.

The night continued with Adam asking questions about Charlie's work experience and Charlie commenting on how he could help. It was about ten o'clock when Charlie finally made it home. His mother and father had already gone to bed, the soft whispers of snoring echoed throughout the house.

As Charlie reached his bedroom he noticed that a certain niece was occupying his bed.

Roxanne was snuggled deep within his blankets, fast asleep with a broad smile plastered on her soft face. Instead of waking her Charlie silently slid in next to her and fell asleep.

Her small form slowly tangled herself around her second eldest uncle.

* * *

 _~ What was that? Did I just…_

 _Did anyone else notice?_

 _Love just another AnonymousAmature ;) ~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Snuggled within the warmth of the queen sized bed, Charlie hid from the frosty wind on the December breeze. He slowly allowed his eyes to flutter open, taking in his surroundings. A small being clung weakly to his side, her form was as close as humanly possible, with all four limbs wrapped delicately around his torso. The five year old child clung helplessly to her uncle and to any notion of her previously sleeping state.

"Roxanne?" He coaxed, running his freckled hands through her dark curls. "Doll come on, let go of me."

Her protests strengthened. Her grasp tightening around her uncle as he tried to detangle the young girl from his form. As his hands expertly unwound her limbs a sharp inhale signified the end of her dream like state.

"Uncle?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her tiny dark hands.

"Come on Rox you have to get up, or at least let me go." Her uncle insisted. She nodded her agreement, smiling up at him heavenly, signifying she too recognised it was time to wake up.

"Bath?" she asked lazily.

"Hmm," Charlie checked his watch, "yeah alright. Come on." He lifted her small form into his arms and carried her into the main bathroom.

"Here we go." He stated turning the taps on the bath, watching as the steam filled the room.

"Too hot, Uncle." She smiled stripping her pyjamas onto the tiles.

"Yeah I know." He smiled sleepily, adding cold water and some bubble bath, much to Roxanne's delight.

"Alright I'm going to have a shower," he stated firmly. "When I get out you have to get out too okay?" She nodded.

Charlie stepped into the shower getting unchanged within the tiled walls. Once all of his clothes hung over the wall of the shower he turned on the taps.

Scolding water gushed from the taps, somehow relieving his muscles of the sleeping position he had found himself in last night.

Slowly adjusting the taps to the correct temperature Charlie continued washing himself, periodically checking on his young niece by asking her questions and getting her to wash her hair.

"Alright Rox I'm getting out now, pull the plug." As instructed he heard the typical whooshing sound of the drain pulling the water out of the bath tub.

Wandlessly, he conjured clothes for himself to change into and a towel for his niece.

Emerging from the shower fully dressed caused Roxanne to giggle. "Did you shower with your clothes on?" she laughed. "That's silly."

Charlie smiled at her, wrapping the towel around her petite form. Using the towel he'd conjured for himself, he wiped the excess soap of Roxane's face, neck and feet.

"You missed a bit." He teased, splashing the soap from the towel onto her nose.

"Yeah." She giggled, wiping the soap off her face. "I'm not that good at baths yet."

Charlie carried his dripping niece back to his bedroom. "Where are your clothes Rox?"

Leaping from his arms she scurried for a little bag with green and purple hearts on it. "Mum packed me some clothes. You have to choose matching ones." She demanded.

Charlie smiled with relief. There was only one set of clothes in the bag, a small green dress and a pair of nickers.

"Here we go." He handed them to her and watched her expertly dress herself.

"Breakfast?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, picking her up, this time throwing her ceremoniously over his shoulder as he descended the stairs. A small girlish giggle that couldn't be contained echoed throughout the almost empty house.

As the pair reached the kitchen, Charlie wandlessly enchanted the utensils to create a 'ferocious breakfast for two', as he sat with his niece on his lap towelling her still dripping hair.

"Your hair almost looks straight when its wet." He stated.

"Yea, when it dries it goes Biiing." She clarified, motioning with her hands the action her hair made. Charlie nodded, he could imagine her hair doing precisely that. The girl had inherited Angelina's tight curls, he assumed that one day Roxanne would braid her hair like her mother, just for convenience's sake.

A quick look at his watch dictates that he has under an hour to arrive at the orphanage. Quickly dishing out some food for himself and his niece, they enjoy a rushed breakfast before he kissed her cheek and apparated away. Leaving her in the care of the girl's grandparents.

Charlie landed in the orphanage's basement, if his assumptions were correct, no one would be down there for the next three hours. Meaning that he could apparate in undetected.

Feeling proud of his assumption, Charlie ascended the stairs to the main floor. Making it all the way to the crew room before he ran into Alex.

Swearing before acknowledging him. She asks in Romanian "When the hell did you get here? I only just unlocked the door."

Smirking wildly at her, Charlie answers. "Magic." His jazz hands exaggerating his mischievous mood.

Both crew members enter the crew room to notice Adam sitting at the table messily eating a slice of toast and a milky coffee.

"Good morning." Charlie greets cheekily.

"Oh, good you came back." Adam's smile was noticeably weaker this morning. Charlie guessed that he hadn't slept well last night, considering the man hadn't noticed the piece of toast hanging off his jaw.

"Are you here for good?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded, trying to avoid staring at the man's toast covered chin. "This is where the sanctuary needs me, so here is where I am. Until further notice of course."

Adam smiled at him a little stronger than the first time.

"Okay, I need similar jobs to yesterday completed." Charlie nodded his understanding. "But this time take a bottle of water and some food with you, so that you don't knock yourself out again. Okay?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, allowing a small laugh to escape him. "What's first?" he questioned.

"Well, the tween unit have broken most of their items again. I really think they will all receive their Hogwarts letters soon, I don't think there's a single muggle amongst them."

Charlie nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I did get that impression."

"After that I could really use your help for lunch and straightening out the kids for their interviews? I think Alex said there was twelve interviews today."

Charlie set off in the direction of the tween unit. Knowing full well the damage young witches and wizards could create. Although, he was quite shocked at the state of the shared bedroom. Lights were broken, wires hung dangerously from the ceilings and clothes lined each square of the floor.

"Merlin." He stated realising the work he had cut out for him.

Charlie locked the doors and cast a silencing charm. He wouldn't want any of the kids to walk past and hear him muttering spells under his breath. How would you explain that to a muggle? _Oh you know, I just casually speak Latin to the air…?_ Somehow he didn't think they would buy it.

Charlie started by cleaning up the room. Casting spells to return all the loose items to their rightful places and repairing holes, loose threads and small breaks wherever possible. Once the tweens' items had been returned to their trunks, Charlie started on the live wires.

"How on earth?" these kids seemed to be practicing magic. But they didn't seem to be doing very well. The only logical explanation Charlie could muster was that the children practiced wandlessly and the only electrical current they could successfully channel was the lighting wires.

With a swift flick of his hand Charlie sent the wires back into the ceiling and mended the broken connections. It was then that he noticed her.

The little girl from before. The twin, if he remembered correctly. _Amy? No that wasn't it. Alana? No, it was Anna. Yes that was it, Anna..._

"Hey, Anna. I can see you hiding over there." Charlie worriedly crept over to the child hiding under one of the bedframes. _Merlin, I hope she's magical._ He prayed.

"Anna?" he called at her again, crawling to her side.

A loud yarn escaped the tiny girl. "Hey, Charlie." She smiled up at him. "You wasn't ment to finded me. That was Mr. Adam's job." Her tiny arms rose above her head. Indicating to Charlie that she wanted to be lifted up.

Complying with her wishes he lifted the small girl and sat her on his hip.

"Hey, you un-messed this place." She stated, a tone that indicated she was quite impressed with his work.

"Yes. I cleaned it." He responded, "Anna why are you here? In the big kids' room?"

"Oh, umm." She paused. "Oh, Jack was reading us a bed time story, it was really good." She yawned again.

"Did you fall asleep here? Last night?" Charlie probed.

"Must've." She smiled a toothy grin at him.

"So, where are you supposed to be?" Charlie asked the small girl. "It's nine o'clock now."

Anna just shrugged her shoulders and rested her head, dozing on his shoulder.

Swiftly unlocking the door with his wandless magic, Charlie walked back to the crew room to see if Adam was there. Hoping he could tell him where Anna needed to be. But as he arrived at the room, he noticed that all the staff members seemed to be out. Charlie noticed a piece of paper with a grid on it, taped to the wall.

 _Ahh, a roster, that's helpful._ He thought.

After a quick glance at the clock he figured out that Anna and the other under-fives where supposed to be at breakfast. They tended to have a later breakfast then the other students as their classes tended to be less educational and more about basic skills. Whereas the tweens started math, English or science just after eight.

As Charlie got closer to the assigned room, Anna began to stir.

"Is it me breakfast time?" she asked rubbing her eyes with her small hands.

"Yeah, you almost missed it." He answered.

As he knocked on the door, he noticed that Adam was the teacher for the small class.

"Oh thank heavens." Adam stated sighing in relief. "I'd hoped she'd turn up somewhere. I was beginning to think that she'd wandered off the estate."

Charlie placed the small girl on the floor and she quickly re-joined her sister at the knee high table. Charlie supposed that the tables where made specifically so that the children could learn to sit at a real table once they grew up a little bit.

"Where'd you find her?" Adam asked

"She was asleep in the tween unit. Apparently Jack had been reading them a bedtime story and she'd fallen asleep there."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. They aren't supposed to visit each other's bedrooms, but it isn't out of character for them to do that." He informed. "Anyway, how's the bedroom going? Did they create much of a mess?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm almost tempted to take the students out and get them wands. It seems that they have been practicing drawing energy from the electricity." Charlie stated, clearly he'd lost his cheeky streak from this morning.

"Oh, yeah I can remember doing that at a young age." Adam paused, reminiscing. "It always felt so dangerously entertaining," A small smirk found its way to his tired face.

Charlie nodded in agreement.

Returning to the tween unit took no time at all. Charlie found that he enjoyed using his magic to fix all the broken items that the students had accidently destroyed throughout their experiments. It was just after one when Charlie noticed that the heavy locking spell he'd placed. On the door had been lifted, the tingling sensation in his abdomen told him someone had broken it. He turned anxiously toward the door to see who his intruder was.

It was Adam, holding a cup of black coffee and a plate full of sandwiches. _Thank merlin._ Charlie thought.

"Wow, you've out done your efforts from yesterday," Adam stated, handing Charlie the food items and conjuring a chair with his wand. "Here, take a seat, I don't have time for you to wear yourself out again. How are you feeling anyway?" he probed.

Charlie hadn't noticed how hungry he was until Adam had handed him the sandwiches. Which had disappeared almost as quickly as his coffee.

Adam released a throaty laugh "Worked up an appetite did we?"

Charlie nodded sheepishly, sliding further into the chair to relax. "I'm good now thanks.. I didn't realise how hungry I was. Goes to show how much energy it takes to do this kind of magic."

Adam nodded, "So how exactly did you learn wandless magic? Xavier said it was a part of your training as a Dragon tamer?"

"Yes, that's right, although I've always been quite good at it. Dragon taming just made my accuracy a little better."

"So why is it part of your training again?" Adam seemed to be thinking of all the possible situations that would require wandless magic.

"Well, it's not like you can really carry a wand around with you. What If the dragon got a hold of your wand, snapped it or swallowed it. You'd be a goner, but if you never had a wand on you in the first place. No one can take away your magic. "

Realisation washed over the man's face "So it's a safety thing then? That makes sense."

"Yeah, precisely." Charlie slouched further into his chair, closing his eyes for a moment.

In these few seconds Adam noticed the man's scarred, muscled and lightly tanned arms that connected to two broad muscled shoulders, and a chest that left nothing to the imagination in his skin tight green t-shirt. A light sweat covered Charlie's furrowed brow and it took a lot of effort for Adam not to run his hand across it to feel it on his fingers.

Charlie opened his eyes slowly, smiling at the man. Suddenly noticing the strange look he was receiving.

Coughing Charlie stood from his seat. "Don't we have some lunches to make?"

In an instant Adam blushed, realising he'd been caught red handed. He hurriedly rose from his seat, scrapping the chair's legs on the floorboards, and exited the room heading straight for the crew room and kitchen.

 _Well that was odd._ Charlie thought, following the man back into the kitchen to help with lunches.

At roughly five thirty Alex came to sit with the crew at the table, it seemed that each day she'd come and announce the successes of the day. But today she seemed quite sombre.

"Twelve interviews today, and no adoptions." She huffed. "I really can't understand it. One couple insulted the child calling him a Squib." She furrowed her brow. "I don't even know what that word means." She shook her head in defeat, leaving the room after kissing Adam on the cheek like she did yesterday. Adam didn't seem to even notice it.

Automatically switching back to English Charlie started. "She's nice." A wide smirk lined his features as he teased the younger man.

"Is she?" Adam answered obliviously.

"Kisses every morning and afternoon? It's not really a wonder I'm questioning your…togetherness." He teased.

"Oh, umm. No, we are certainly not together…" he paused. "I'm not into… her… not like that anyway."

Charlie nodded adding a "sure." For teasing measures.

As Charlie arrived home that night he realised he'd received two owls whilst at work. They were piled on his pillow neatly. One from Teddy and the other from Bill. The one from Teddy read:

* * *

 _Dear U. Charlie,_

 _I hope you don't mind me prying into your personal life, but I had to know some things about my mum. I mean you really knew her, unlike everyone else, you spent so much time together and I'd really like to know if you could answer some questions about her?_

 _For one, did she like Quiddich? I know that sounds silly, but if I'm going to devote my life to it I'd like to know that she'd approve. Especially when her report cards seem to look ten times better than mine do. She was a Brainiac._

 _Secondly, how exactly did her and dad get together when it seems she was still with you when they met? Rude, I know and I'm sorry._

 _Lastly, and I'm sure I'll think of more questions later, why exactly did she and dad go to the war? Especially when they knew I would be orphaned if they died?_

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Teddy._

* * *

Charlie took a moment to let all of Teddy's questions sink in. He then quickly replied:

 _Ted,_

 _She loved Quiddich, we often used to play against each other in the house cup. Before you leave school go and check out all of the enrolment details. You'll find her and my name there._

 _Tonks and I had been together since fifth year. But it did seem to be quite platonic. We stayed together even after I moved to the reserve, but by the time I'd come back she'd found Remus who showed her what a real relationship was supposed to be like. Don't get me wrong they had their problems at the start, but their problems were much more meaningful than our lack of… romance I guess. And never apologise for being curious about your mum, I'll always answer you._

 _Your mum and dad went to the war for the same reason anyone else did. To fight for our freedom. If they had known you would be orphaned, I'm sure they would not have gone, but no one goes into war intending to die._

 _If you have any other questions just ask._

 _Charlie._

Charlie then flicked to the second letter from bill. It simply read:

\- _Come over when you get home from work._

* * *

Doing as instructed, Charlie showered, changed and headed to his only older brother's house. Charlie liked Bill's house, it had been one of their aunts houses whilst they were growing up, and it seemed to contrast nicely with the rickety old Burrow.

As he knocked on the door, Louis had called out to his father exclaiming happily that "Uncle Charlie the Dragon Man is here."

Fleur rushed in from the other room scolding the boy for calling him the 'dragon man' and ushering him into the other room.

"How are you Charlie?" she kissed him twice on each cheek, "You must have gotten Bill's owl, he'll be here shortly. Did you want some tea?" her French accent caused Charlie to have to listen intently to her words as she spoke. Nodding twice, Fleur set to work making her famous tea.

"Ahh, Dragon Man." Bill smiled. "I wondered who he was talking about. Bring your tea, let's go for a walk."

Fleur handed him his cup and the two men exited the house out into the garden.

"You know Charlie I received a worried message from mum this morning." Charlie nodded for him to proceed. "She was worried that you'd never find happiness, and that she couldn't believe how much mischief we'd gotten up to as kids."

"To be honest, neither can I now that I think about it." Both men laughed, "I can remember going to muggle clubs with you before you met Fleur. If only she could imagine the ruckus we both made messing around with muggle women."

"Yeah, Fleur is not too happy about that part of my life. She even stated that it was almost a deal breaker for her when she found out how much mischief we'd actually gotten up to." He paused taking a sip of the beer he'd taken from the house.

Charlie smiled cheekily at his older brother. "Did you call me over just for a chat?"

Bill smiled weakly and nodded "yeah, is that illegal?"

"I guess I can let it slide this once. But next time, maybe not." He joked in response.

"So, have you met anyone?" Bill pressured. Instantly steering the conversation in a direction Charlie wasn't comfortable with.

"No, and I honestly don't see it happening anytime soon."

"You know, you don't have all that much time left." His brother pressured. "Not every filly is as willing to take in a beaten up, soon to be forty-four year old."

"Yeah I know. But to be honest I'm happy by myself. It's much easier not having to worry about someone else whilst I'm facing death each and every day. Yet." He paused. "If I did find someone. There is no chance I wouldn't stop dragon training. The dragons have been in my life for much to long for me to give them up now."

"That's what mum fears you know? That death will be the only thing to stop you." Bill's face dropped as he spoke.

"Yeah," Charlie started cautiously, "It will most likely be a serious injury that stops me going." Bill responded with a disapproving shake of his head.

"Aren't you lonely?"

"No. To be perfectly honest I don't think I'd know what to do in a proper relationship anymore. It all seems like a lot of unnecessary work."

Bill released a loud and deep laugh. "It really is. The kids really take it out of us too."

Charlie nodded "I've noticed how tiring kids are too, working at the orphanage and living with 'Mum the Baby-Sitter'."

Bill hummed his acknowledgement. "Mum said she was impressed that you lasted so long with all the kids. She hopes it will make you want a family of your own. Sooner rather than later."

Charlie sighed an obvious distaste graced his features. "Hmm, I doubt I'll be having a family of my own." A weak smile ended his sentence.

Bill looked at him quizzically. "Why not? You still have a few years left. You're not that old. Yet!"

Charlie smiled sadly at him, "Nah, you see. When we were at school I noticed a few things were off, involving my body." He coughed nervously. "So I went to the healers and asked if they could run some tests."

"What tests?"

"Umm, the normal kind, blood analysis and body scans. But anyway, the results came back a couple weeks later stating that my…" he looked down. "Doesn't work the way it should. She said, 'nothing is connected down there'."

"Ahh. Shit." Bill awkwardly held his beer closer to his body. "That sucks, is it a genetic thing?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, apparently it's something that must run in our family. Although I can't remember ever hearing about it." Bill wrapped his arm around his younger sibling.

"We can keep this our secret if you'd like? I mean you've never told anyone else this, and I suppose there's a reason?"

"I just didn't want to break Mum's heart." Charlie took a nervous sip out of his tea. "She would be devastated for me, when in reality I couldn't really care less."

"Children not your thing?" Bill questioned, suddenly feeling guilty for all the times he had asked Charlie to baby sit.

"It's not that children aren't my thing. This orphanage has proved that to me, but up until now I have just had so much to do. The dragons, the war, the family, promotions, dealing with paperwork. I've never really had time for a family or anything involved with one."

"Until now?" Bill smirked.

"Yeah, until now."

* * *

 _~Love Just another AnonymousAmature~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _Her hair draped across his face the way it used to all those years ago. Magenta hair caressed him awake, tangling in his nose and fingers as they slept naked side by side._

 _Her naked form enticed his fingers to dance across her smooth exterior. Drawing swirls across her pale hips and thighs._

 _As she turned to him her smile grew. "Good morning Handsome." She smiled at him, fingering his hair out of his eyes. Twirling it softly between her silk like fingers._

 _"How are you?" she asked softly, the depths of sleep still hanging heavily on her face. He didn't answer her however, just nodded and smiled at her._

 _She leaned across him and kissed his chest. It wasn't as scarred then, its smooth freckled surface was vastly different from the weather beaten and dragon teethed appearance he harboured now._

 _Her kisses danced across his arms and up his neck. Drawing happy chuckles from his jaw line._

 _Her naked form was pressed so closely to him that he couldn't even imagine a life without her, a moment without her in it. A second without her naked form pressed so heavenly into his side._

 _But that was it, Charlie realised it was heavenly, not arousing, or attractive. Just peaceful. Her naked form granted him so much happiness and peace that it seemed almost unbearable to tarnish it with something as sinister as arousal. He couldn't tarnish it._

 _"Charlie, is tonight a good night?" She asked the question she'd been hoping for, for weeks now. He shook his head though. It wasn't meant to hurt her. But it did. The platonic nature of their bedroom routine had lulled her into boredom and thoughts of illicit affairs with other men plagued her once innocent mind._

 _Her hurt became overly evident on her now weeping face._

 _"Tonks, please. Don't do this." He begged but it was already done._

 _"You monster of a man," her emotions erupted, mimicking the day this dream represented "I hate you. You're so immature. You think I'm a toy you can play with." It was then that Charlie realised this was a dream. "Stop playing with my emotions Charles Wea.."_

Before she could finish his name he awoke to the sound of Roxanne calling for his mother, Molly, her Grandmother.

"Gamma," she shouted "Gamma, he's…" she didn't finish her sentence, Molly scooped her up into her arms and carried her hastily out of the room.

Re-entering moments later with a pot of steaming chamomile tea and some raisin toast.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Molly placed his breakfast on the night stand, sitting at the end of his bed with a stern look etched into her wrinkled face.

"Yeah Mum, just a bad dream. I'll be fine." He took his watch from the night stand and begin fiddling with the clasps. Smiling knowingly, Molly took the wrist watch from her son and buckled it securely for him.

Charlie smiled his thanks taking the toast and tea from the nightstand and beginning his ritual of dunking chunks of his toast into the cup.

"Somethings never change," she smiled at her second eldest son. As molly opened the door Charlie could hear the distant screaming giggles of his nieces and nephews. Until this visit Charlie hadn't been able to grasp how his siblings had time for large families and very successful careers. He now knew their secret. The 'Molly-Day-Care-Centre' run daily, it actually seemed to be a rare occurrence that there wasn't a child for her to parent.

Charlie felt for his mother. She had stopped being a 'Mother' when Ginny had finished school seventeen years ago, only to be replaced as 'Gamma' two years later. Charlie supposed this was the Karma Molly reaped as a result of her persistence for Grandchildren.

As Charlie descended the stairs he placed the cup and saucer back into the sink and made his way silently to the floo network. He decided that if he flooed to work earlier than he knew they opened, he shouldn't be caught. He just hoped that he wouldn't run into Alex today as she opened the doors.

 _Although,_ Charlie thought, _there must be someone there to do the overnight shift. Otherwise the kids would be left unattended all night._ This thought would have to wait until he got there. He just made a mental note to ask Adam about that, in case he ever needed to contact them during the night hours or he found himself sneaking past unaware muggles.

As he arrived he noticed that yet again the children had switched bedrooms, some even slept in the hallways, meters from their assigned cots. Assisting them back into their beds was an easy task as most of them were beginning to wake and walked themselves back into their rooms.

Charlie headed back to the crew table that he had sat at now for almost a month. He had noticed during his time at the orphanage that the crew took turns at brewing the coffee each morning. This ritual seemed easy enough for Charlie. Although, as he reached the table he noticed the lady from the first day.

 _Terri was it?_ He asked himself.

Her plump form hung over the table in a lazy sleeping position. Charlie took this opportunity to honestly 'sus' her out. Her heavy form seemed to be lacking any form of muscle content, Charlie worried about her lifting the toddlers each day. _She's got to be killing herself lifting them each day, right?_

Subtly ignoring her presence, Charlie started boiling the kettle and began the preparations for the staff that should arrive in just under an hour.

"You're early" Terri stated rudely, waking from her previously slumped position. "You're not supposed to be here until eight."

"Yeah, I left home a little early this morning, figured a little extra set up couldn't hurt." He lied.

It suddenly dawned on her. "Hold on, how'd you get in here? The door's locked."

"Oh, one of the kids was wandering around and let me in when he saw me," he smoothly lied. The lie seemed to work as she nodded and rested her head back against the table top.

A few moments later a cheerfully humming Adam waltzed through the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Terri groaned miserably.

"Ahh, Charlie you made coffee. White with one please." He half asked half demanded. "I'm happy because my boy got awarded the highest marks in his grade this year. And I somehow managed to get eight hours sleep. The sleep bit always helps."

Charlie smiled, and handed the man his coffee, eager to make himself useful.

Work seemed quite dull to Charlie, he cleaned the tween unit again, assisted some children with their clothing choices for their interviews and assisted with the lunches and dinners provided to the kids.

At the end of the day Charlie sat at the crew table with his head in his hands. How could he get this tired from working with children? Dragons and other magical beings never tended to drain his energy this much. He's slept for twice as long last night and still managed to be tired. _Damn Kids._ He thought, honestly glad for the first time in his life that he couldn't conceive his own.

Adam entered the room gleefully. "Four more just got adopted. Making that…" he fumbled with some papers. "Ten tweens, eight five to tens and three under-fives. Twenty-one kids to go." He cheered.

Alex having just heard the news clapped her hands merrily, kissing Adam on both cheeks. Her kisses ventured awfully close to the corners of his mouth making Adam shrug her off awkwardly.

"So Charlie, we should celebrate whilst we have this meeting. How does Pasta and a fire whisky sound?"

He was so excited that he hadn't noticed the wizard's word. Alex screwed up her face in confusion

"Love," Adam winced at the pet name. "Did you mean a fire ball?" she corrected.

"Yes, I think he did." Charlie laughed, quickly covering for his new friend and co-worker.

Adam Blushed at his stupidity and quickly strode out the front door. Expecting Charlie to follow him.

As they reached the restaurant at the end of the muggle street it became clear to Charlie that this part of Romania was not used to having tourists. All of the signs were in full Romanian rather than having English subtitles. He tapped Adam on the shoulder quickly stating.

"You know, I can speak Romanian quite fluently, but dragon taming never requires you to write anything overly complicated… not in Romanian anyway."

Adam had a flash of understanding dance across his face. "It's alright, I can read it to you if you'd like. There's not really that many options here anyway?"

Charlie nodded, _what's the worst that could happen?_ Charlie wasn't a fussy eater either so regardless of what Adam ordered him he should still be able to enjoy it.

In the end Adam ended up ordering them a fire whisky and lasagne each. Reading each item on the menu had become quite tiresome for the pair, Charlie ended up insisting that Adam picked the meal claiming that he would end up picking something at random and be heavily disappointed. The safe option for tonight would work in his favour.

"So are you sure that lasagne is fine?" Adam fussed.

"Seriously its fine Adam. Would you calm down?" Charlie laughed at the man who had become increasingly nervous since ordering their food.

"What's wrong with you anyway? Why are you so stressed?" Charlie added.

Laughing, Adam replied. "I'm not sure." He slumped into his seat. "I just feel on edge for some reason."

"Well, don't alright? Everything is fine."

Adam nodded. "Before we talk business, do you mind a few personal questions?"

Charlie shook his head, "No by all means ask."

Adam nodded, smiling as the waitress delivered their drinks.

"Are you married?"

Charlie almost choked on his glass. "No." he coughed, "not at all, not even close."

"And why's that?" Adam sussed. "You're a good looking man, wealthy enough I'd suppose? You must be fighting women off with a stick."

Charlie blushed slightly, coughing down his awkward tension. "Um," he started. "I've never really been the 'settle down' man that most women desire. My love for danger and Adrenaline sets them all on edge I think. There's no point having a husband if all you do is worry about him, right?"

Adam seemed to contemplate his response for a moment. "Yeah I suppose. Emily, used to worry about me constantly during the war. Said she'd neck herself if anything ever happened to me. I guess it's all a little ironic now, given the circumstances." Charlie nodded.

"I'm not going to ask what happened if it's too hard to talk about." Charlie started. "But if it's any consolation I've lost quite a few loved ones in my time. If you ever need an ear."

"Thank you." Adam nodded. "That's kind."

Charlie was about to continue the conversation when the waitress brought over their food. "Here we are Sir's, I hope you enjoy your meals." She stated politely.

Both men echoed a "thank you." To her as she left causing them to smile at their timing.

"So business…" Charlie started. A blue flaming arrow shot threw the restaurant, rudely interrupting their conversation. "Fucking Merlin."

Charlie screeched as it pierced his left shoulder, exiting on the other side. As trained, Charlie reached for the arrow, attempting to secure it on both sides of his body to ensure minimal bleeding. But, as he grasped the arrow in his hands it faded from existence, eliminating the previous pain with it.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked in horror. "What on earth just happened?"

"I'm not sure, that was honestly the weirdest thing I have ever experienced." Charlie admitted. He had expected the pain to continue, to worsen or to simply poison him. But the pain seemed to vanish with the arrow. _How bazar._ He thought to himself. "Could it have just been a patronus?"

"I guess so." Adam agreed doubtfully. "Remind me to check on it later?"

Charlie shook his head in confusion, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Oh well. Let's eat." He stated hungrily devouring his lasagne.

The two men sat in silence, the only sounds shared between them were the empty mashing of cutlery on the ceramic plates. Adam smiled at Charlie tiredly. "It's been a long day." He mused.

The two men fell into a comfortable silence again. Both drifting off into their own private thoughts. Charlie disappeared into his thoughts about Tonks. Her hair, her arms, her chest...

Charlie moaned at the thought of the young girl he'd once known. Rubbing his chest at the fond memory he noticed a sharp pain erupt from the puncture wound.

"What the.." he stated, pulling down his t-shirt to expose his chest to himself. Charlie inspected the wound with curiosity. His fingers drawing circles around the blistering skin. _Why is it blistering? Wait, when was there ever a wound?_ In this moment Charlie realised his stupidity and began to panic, dismissing the arrow was obviously the worst thing he could have done.

"Shit." Adam cursed. "That's a hex. Charlie we need to get that treated."

"Nah. It doesn't hurt so it'll be fine." He lied to himself. As the last word left his mouth an agonising pain rippled through his body. Causing him to scream in agony. Clutching his chest in horror, Charlie looked pleadingly across to Adam.

"Make it stop." He cried, feeling the tears well under his lashes.

In record speed, Adam was by Charlie's side, lifting the shorter man into his grasp and hurriedly apparating them to St Mungalo's.

Adam apparented them to his personal office. Within said office, Charlie could see a multitude of chemicals, potions, tablets and many instruments that he didn't know the name of. He took a deep breath, willing himself to gage his surroundings. Adam moved expertly throughout the room, weaving from one side to the other grabbing and mixing potions as he went.

"Can you move?" he asked harshly, gaining a pain filled nod from Charlie. "Take that off." He pointed towards Charlie's now blood covered shirt.

Charlie nodded and began the task of removing said clothing. Each time he moved he erupted with an agonised scream, bringing tears to both men's eyes. "I'm sorry Charles, that needs to come off." He stated through broken tears. Charlie's screams had alerted a nurse from the ward.

"Sir are you… Oh Adam, what's happening? What do you need?"

"Get that off him while I make this treatment." He demanded, fiercely wiping tears from his own face as the man across from him screamed in terrorising pain.

The nurse pulled out a pair of scissors and sliced open Charlie's shirt. "I'm sorry, I'll get it mended." She stated without emotion, continuing to tear the clothing from his body.

"Doctor, it's spreading." She warned. Motioning for Charlie to stand so that she could remove his jeans.

"Shit," Adam cursed, "It's a Curse. Some moron's gone to great lengths to create this Charles." He shook his head sorrowfully. "I don't know what we are going to do." He whispered.

The nurse's head shot up at the defeated sound of her superior. "I'll run the tests," she supplied, pulling out her wand to analyse Charlie's state.

"Adam," She started. "You need to work faster." her tone gained a grim sense of urgency.

"I'm sorry Sir." She stated to Charlie. "Stupefy."

* * *

Charlie opened his eyes a moment later. Suddenly realising that he was no longer in the St Mungalo's hospital. The all too familiar burning sensation raced over his body like a red rash. Bubbling and blistering as it caressed each freckled piece of skin. He hissed, rubbing his fingers across the red blistered skin. It was then that he noticed it. A faint scar etched into his shoulder. The longer Charlie observed it the clearer the words became. 'Dragon Scum.' It read. Charlie ran his hand across the words hoping that it was an illusion from the medications he'd taken.

"Oh you're awake. That was quick." It was Adam. Charlie felt a flood of relief at seeing the familiar man.

"Where are we?" Charlie questioned. "And what's this?" he pointed to his chest.

"We are in my apartment, you didn't seem too keen on staying at the hospital and I didn't want to let you go home alone." He started. "And that is a new scar to add to the collection." He smiled weakly sitting in front of Charlie with a bowl of soothing balm in his hands.

"May I?" he asked, Motioning towards the bowl and Charlie's scarred chest. Charlie nodded and tilted his head so that Adam could reach the entirety of the blistering wound.

"This," Adam rested his hand on the words. "Is the craftsmanship of a psychopath. Charles it won't come off. I may be able to make it fade, but it will never disappear. You've managed to really upset someone with this dragon business of yours." He said grimly.

"Have you seen the rest of my torso?" Charlie asked lightly. "It's covered in scars, what's one more to the collection?" he joked, "It's not like I'm trying to impress a girl into marrying me now is it?"

"Charles don't joke. This isn't funny," Adam scolded. "This man intended to kill you. Thank god you were sitting at dinner with a Doctor and not your mum. You would be dead."

"Adam, but I'm not," Charlie informed him. "I'm very much alive. A bit beaten, and maybe a tad tired, but alive regardless."

"Charles." Adam scolded, an evident amount of rage fumed of the man, "What would I have done if you had died?"

Charlie couldn't answer that one, he had no idea what would have happened. He really didn't want to think about his death. The thought of it scared him more than the thought of having permanent scarring.

"Live?" he answered quietly.

Adam didn't answer him, he just continued to massage burn creams into his skin, causing Charlie to wince in pain every so often. The painful winces didn't bother Charlie or Adam they had become accustomed to them after the first dozen. Adam moved behind Charlie, continuing his treatment on his back.

Charles' groans and grunts continued for the next hour or so. Every so often Adam would apologise for his pain, but continue to apply the ointment that would 'kill the rest of the curse'.

The feel of Adam's expert touch soothed Charlie. Despite the pain that he felt the man's touch was causing ripples of pleasure to surge through him. A pleasure filled moan startled them both.

Charlie froze in terror. _What in Merlin's name was that?_ He scolded himself.

Adam however, just continued, massaging the same spot that had caused the said moan. Which in turn caused Charlie to release a string of pleasurable groans deep from within his chest.

Disgusted with himself, Charlie hung his head in shame. Hiding his face that was now the same colour as his hair. Even though he was disgusted with himself, he couldn't seem to contain the pleasure the man sitting behind him was causing. He didn't know if it had something to do with the potions Adam had drugged him with, or the heavy pain relief he'd taken on arrival.

The only thing he did know was that if Adam stopped his assault on his back it was bound to either become painfully awkward or dreadfully painful for Charlie's now growing member.

 _Wait what?_ He chastised himself, _Why is that happening? Adam's a man for Merlin's sake._

It was then that he felt Adam's hands caress a scar across his neck. Charlie groaned in pain and in pleasure as the man worked the obvious knots out of his muscles. Charlie enjoyed the feel of Adam's arms, the ointment and his lips. _Wait, his lips?_

Adam's mouth grazed the scar on Charlie's back causing a deep moan to rip through Charlie's chest as he threw his head back in pleasure. No one had ever been able to get this kind of reaction out of him before.

"Charlie," Adam whispered. "Is this okay?" Charlie could only nod as he felt the man's hands wander further down his abdomen following a scar under the hem of his briefs.

* * *

 _~Okay I admit this isn't my favourite Chapter... But it is an update :P_

 _Love always, just another AnonymousAmature~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The sun shone through the cream curtains the next morning, gently waking Charlie from his slumber. His face has heavily pressed into the duvet, creating small lines across his weary face. The walls of the room heavily contrasted Charlie's room. The unfamiliar room sported a cream, brown and white theme that reminded Charlie of the modern houses that Muggles typically live in. The familiar scent of Adam's cologne wafted towards him, coaxing him into remembering the happenings of last night.

He sprung into a sitting position. Devastated at what he had allowed to happen. Charlie noting that Adam was nowhere to be seen. He could hear the faint sound of a shower running in the distance.

 _What on earth have you done?_ He scolded himself. _And with a man for fucks sake?_

In an instant Charlie sprung from the bed hoping to redress and disappear from this situation. Never in his life had he felt more embarrassed, pained and confused. He found his boxers lying in the corner of the room. Remembering that the rest of his clothes had been destroyed, he crept into Adams walk in closet and stole a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

 _Wallet, wand, watch,?_ He checked for each possession before apparating to the boundaries of the burrow. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed that he hadn't moved. His feet stood firmly on the cream carpet, refusing to apparate from any point within the house.

 _Damn it, he must have protective spells preventing me._ Charlie thought, horror rising in his chest at the thought of being trapped here with a man who… _Never mind that._ He scolded himself.

As if he'd known this would happen Adam entered his bedroom towelling his dripping hair.

"I'm sorry you can't apparate away Charles." His tone indicated to Charlie that he did indeed have protective wards, and they had alerted him to Charlie attempting to leave.

"Possibly you could stay for breakfast?" the question lingered in the air for a moment before Charlie slowly nodded his head. "It's okay, you're not trapped here. The floo network will allow you to leave."

Adam let the wet towel fall to the floor in a heap, motioning for Charlie to follow him to the kitchen down the hall.

Adam's apartment was small. Adam's room seemed to be the biggest part of the house. He had a large double bed, a dressing table, his own ensuite and a walk in robe. Just outside his door was another door to a young boy's room. Charlie assumed this was Xavier's room from when he was younger. Then there was the hallway. Charlie wandered slowly down the hall. Observing the many photographs that lined the walls. He could recognise Xavier in a few of the photos, although he looked much younger than he is now.

A few photos contained celebrations like the day Adam received his Healers certificate, the day that Xavier was born and a few other random family moments. One photo struck Charlie though. Her dark hair wafted around her face, flowing elegantly down beside her white strapless dress. She seemed to be mouthing a phrase of endearment at the photographer. Charlie guessed it was aimed at Adam.

"That's my Wife." Adam stated, scaring Charlie as he stood closely behind the man.

"What happened to her?" Charlie stated, somewhat terrified that the beautiful woman would return home to see her husband in the arms of a stranger. A male stranger. His heart began to pound in his chest as a panic attack arose.

"She's not with us anymore." Adam claimed, playing with his wedding band as he spoke. "Died when Xavier was still a baby." He left Charlie in the hall way, re-entering the living area and kitchen to continuing his cooking.

Charlie slowly followed Adam, sitting at the small rounded counter top. Watching the younger man chop, crack and mix ingredients into a large pan. After a moment he laid the omelettes onto two separate plates and poured himself a coffee. Indicating to Charlie that if he wanted one, he should pour one himself.

"I'm sorry." Charlie stated slowly.

"Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault." Adam was quick to reply. A tone of anger lingering in his voice.

An awkward silence engulfed the two men. Sitting side by side, eating in silence. The only noise was the occasional clink of cutlery on the plates or the ceramic mugs being replaced on the marble counter top.

"I'm not gay," Adam stated plainly after a moment. Any sign of his previous anger or sadness had vanished.

"Neither am I." Charlie replied embarrassedly, his face turning a similar colour to his hair. "Neither am I." he repeated, hoping that repetition would make his words true.

"I'm sorry I started any of this." Adam pointed lazily between the two of them, "I really don't know what got into me. Really unprofessional. " he mumbled

Charlie hummed nervously in response. Slowly taking sips from his coffee. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this nervous. Charlie thought about the last time he'd been anywhere near this nervous and could only think of his Dragons. The first day he had met his dragons he was a nervous wreck. Although, Charlie assumed that was because they had the ability to mutilate or kill him if they desired. Adam did not possess such power. Yet, Charlie still shook with nerves as he watched the other man mauver himself around the kitchen.

"I can't say that I hated it though." Charlie almost choked on his coffee at Adam's confession. "And I'm sure I'd do it again in a heartbeat. But. Let's not let this affect our work," Adam rose from his seat. Clearing the plates and cutlery from the table as he went an obvious blush rising to his neck and cheeks.

"I'll see you out." Adam smiled weakly.

Shortly after arriving home Charlie raced to the second story bathroom. He felt so unclean. He spend the entire shower scrubbing at each intricate part of his body. Each soap sudd seemed to make him feel worse, it reminded him of the actions of the night before. With each action he remembered how he'd felt, and the pleasure the man had been able to draw out of him. Charlie continued scrubbing until he realised he'd scrubbed himself raw and had opened a wound on his shoulder from the night before. Fresh tears sprung to his eyes. Never in his life had he felt so confused.

As he got dressed he was careful to choose soft materials that didn't irritate his blistered skin. A soft button down flannelette shirt and a pair of track pants seemed like the best option for today. Charlie decided that even in his distressed state he needed to talk to his brother. Bill had always acted as Charlie's go to man. Offering him words of advice, wisdom and even scolding him where need be, but Charlie had always spoken to Bill about anything and everything that crossed his mind.

After scribbling a quick note and sending his owl, Ace, to deliver a warning message to his brother. Charlie apparated to the little house by the sea.

As he arrived, Bill walked from the house sporting only a pair of track pants and a cup of steaming coffee. "So brother, what's got you all in a huff?" he smirked, handing a cup to Charlie.

"I've done something stupid." Charlie admitted bashfully, swallowing the whole mug full in one gulp, reaching out for a refill. To which Bill happily obliged.

"That bad?" Charlie nodded. "Who do I need to beat up?" He mocked, pretending to box the person who made his little brother so nervous.

"I fucked my temporary boss." Charlie spilled.

Bill laughed. "Yeah I could see that being a pro…. Your boss is a man!" sudden realisation washed over Bill, a serious scowl replaced his previous smirk. "And I always saw you as such a ladies man."

The surprise on his face was undeniable. He'd stopped in his tracks. Charlie now turning around to see his older brother's reply.

"Yeah. So did I." Charlie admitted weakly. "Well, dragons first then the ladies, but so did I."

"And you did this of your own free will?" Bill asked, heavily insinuating foul play.

"Yes." Charlie replied instantly. "It wasn't forced," he paused. "I can't even say I was drunk."

"Merlin. So um. Does this mean you're gay?" Bill questioned curiously, taking a sip from his scolding mug.

"No." Charlie huffed angrily. "I mean, no? I don't think so. What does that matter? I fucked up."

He stated hanging his head and frowning more than Bill was used to. Charlie had always come to Bill with his problems, but none seemed to weigh on Charlie as heavily as this did.

"You know it's not a bad thing to be gay? It's okay!" Bill said reassuringly. "I'd still love you the same, regardless." He smiled resting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Fuck off." Charlie shouted. "I don't need your love right now, I need to know what the fuck to do. This man could fire me." Charlie half yelled, his tears threatening to fall once again. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He scolded himself.

"I really doubt that." Bill smirked, releasing his grasp on his brother's shoulder. "If he enjoyed it as much as you did, I really doubt he'd do that. Have you owled him about it?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, I only got back this morning. I don't think I could face him on my only day off."

Bill punched his brother playfully. "You dog, you" he smiled playfully poking him a few times "out all night with a mysterious man."

Charlie didn't take his teasing overly well and gave him a deathly glare. One that he had perfected over the years of being an older brother.

"Alright, alright. Honestly" Bill started. "I'd just wait and see what he does about it. Just pretend it didn't happen for now. See what happens. There's no way he'll deal with it at work. Risking that kind of situation doesn't seem like a good idea."

Charlie nodded his understanding although, his anxiety didn't lessen. "Thanks." He stated emotionlessly, staring down at his worn shoes.

"No worries Brother," Bill stated guiding Charlie back into the house for a late lunch.

* * *

 _~ Love Just another AnonymousAmature :) ~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

An obvious tension filled the orphanage the next day. The air between Adam and Charlie seemed so thick that Charlie believed he could cut it with a knife. The receptionist, Alex, had even commented on their sudden change from 'best friends' to 'sworn enemies'. As she called it. Both men however stated that they didn't hate the other, they just didn't want to talk about their so called 'disagreement'.

Charlie had taken to aimlessly wandering about the orphanage, he decided that he would check on the tween unit and assess if anything needed to be fixed, like the previous days. It didn't.

He then checked the other bunks, both the toddlers and under-fives. They didn't need attending to either.

It seemed that the employee 'Trent' had managed to fix everything that Terri normally allows to go untreated on the overnight shift.

The entire orphanage looked like he's scrubbed it clean. Which made Charlie believe that he too was a wizard.

 _There's no way a muggle would have been able to accomplish this much cleaning, fixing and watching in only one night._ Charlie thought.

Charlie then decided that he still wanted to be useful, what was the point of wasting time? He headed into the front office where Alex usually sat typing away on her computer, he intended on asking for a stat report on anything that needed fixing or organising. But as Charlie arrived at the receptionist desk he noticed a note stuck to the inside of the glass window.

Her scrawled handwriting read; 'I'll be back, just noticed I left my hair straightener on. Sorry, Alex'

 _What on earth is a hair straightener?_ Charlie thought stupidly.

It sounded quite straight forward but he didn't realise that muggles had contraptions for that. He decided that he had a newly found appreciation for the muggle way of life and everything they had created to sustain the 'magic'. Charlie began aimlessly rummaging through the many files occupying Alex's desk.

There were red files for the tweens, green for under-fives, and blue for toddlers. There seemed to be more work than Charlie realised. _She must be more than just a bubbly bimbo, to keep on top of this work load._ He thought.

A loud gush of frosty wind blew through the front door scattering papers all over the administration room.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." The young woman shivered. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just so darn cold outside." She smiled, taking her boots and overcoat off and laying them by the door.

"I'm here for an interview?' She asked. "The ministry alerted me about the need for mothers, and well, I can't have my own, so this sounds like the place for me. This is the place, right?" she stuttered, talking almost too fast for Charlie to comprehend what she was talking about.

"The ministry?" Charlie probed.

"Yeah, of magic." She stated in a nonchalant fashion. "they stated that this place need mothers to take care of magical and non-magical children. I can only assume they are Squibs? Poor souls. But that doesn't bother me. I would love any child that's mine just the same." She spluttered.

"Ahh, you are lucky I'm at the desk today Mam. Out regular receptionist is a Muggle." He replied, quickly sitting down at the desk correcting her assumption of the children being squibs. Flipping through papers and books Charlie searched for something that would assist him in identifying the frazzled young woman in front of him. He desperately hoped that Alex didn't book people in to meetings on her computer. Charlie had never used one before and he didn't feel like making an arse of himself. Thankfully he found a red backed book with the letters. B.F.I (book for interviews) on it.

Inside the book was a yearlong calendar with many names scribbled down with the child they wished to see next to it.

"Ahh, here we go. What was your name?"

"Cara, Zabini."

Charlie shivered at the memory of the lady's last name but easily found it in Alex's book. _An ex death eater? Is this really what the ministry wants for these children?_

Charlie took the map of the orphanage off the wall and guessed where the meetings were to be held. By the book, the first interview wasn't scheduled in for another ten minutes.

So he quickly settled Ms Zabini into the chair closest to the door and called for the assigned child over the intercom.

"Michael Alisec come to the meeting room please." He stated clearly.

As Charlie sifted the pair into the small room he smiled in relief. _That could have been much harder._

Just as this thought left his brain, a wave of snow covered adults stormed through the door and into the tiny receptionist space all demanding service and places to store their snow covered clothes.

Before Charlie could even answer the adults, two small shadows appeared by his side. Anna and Grace.

Thinking quickly Charlie sorted the adults into whose interview came next, ordering Anna and Grace to find the accompanying paperwork. Which he was sure was against protocol. But technically him working the front desk was breaking protocol. So, Charlie decided that this was the lesser of two evils.

Once he had finished talking to each adult he ran a message through the PA system asking for the named children to be ready for an interview and to line up outside the meeting room swiftly.

Charlie expertly chaperoned the first couple into the meeting room and ushered the correct child into the room. He conveniently saw that there was a reversed mirror faced into the room. So he could keep an eye on each interview without having to be inside the room. _Thank merlin._ He stated to himself. _I really dreaded having to sit through eight interviews today._

Each interview ended with Charlie smiling and handing each couple a bundle of forms, which had been organised by the twins, to fill out. He'd managed to conjure some coffee and paper cups for the guests and two large glasses of orange juice for the girls.

A few of the couples had issues with their paper work and were close to giving up. Quickly Charlie offered his assistance and smiled at some of their questions attempting to help them as best he could.

He felt like he'd been in Alex's job all day, _where is that girl?_

A quick glance at his watch told him that she'd been gone all morning, it was now just after two.

Adam's entrance at the desk confirmed Charlie's worry. Adam walked into the office and stared quizzically at Charlie. Miming to Charlie across the room "Where's Alex?"

Charlie answered by shrugging his shoulders and miming "The note!"

Adam nodded, taking the note from the glass and frowning as he read the underwhelming excuse for her absence.

The couples seemed to love Charlie, he didn't know if it was because he ditched the computer Alex usually hid behind or if they were just being friendly on account of how lost he felt doing an administration job.

Regardless of his amateur status, Adam was thoroughly impressed. He noticed a piece of paper Charlie had written with two columns clearly labelled. "Successful" and "unsuccessful."

There only seemed to be one couple written into the unsuccessful column and by doing a quick head count Adam realised that Charlie must have escorted them out. Only leaving the successful couples in the foyer to complete their forms.

Adam noticed the man had gotten coffee for the couples and had successfully entertained the girls with 'important jobs' and smiled at the thought.

 _This man really takes his jobs seriously, whether it be dragon taming or child minding there's no half effort involved._

Slowly he realised he was staring, and Charlie had now turned to look at him with a clear 'what?' etched onto his face.

Adam raced away embarrassedly to call Alex about leaving him at the desk by himself.

After the last couple left, Charlie sat with the girls on his lap. The grey administration room seemed to add to his now pounding head. Charlie couldn't remember the last time he had to talk to this many people about a work related issue.

Grace was cuddled up under his right arm snoring lightly as she slept. Anna, however, was totally awake and drawing on the back of an uncompleted form.

"Charlie, draw a platypus." She demanded.

"A what?" he asked tiredly.

"You know an Australian water duck…beaver… thing." Charlie laughed.

"A water-beaver, duck-thing?" he hummed, "I might need more information than that Anna."

"You knowed it's me? You didn't called me Grace," She stated randomly.

"Why would I call you Grace? Grace is here sleeping." Charlie replied smoothly and quietly.

"But we's look the same." She sighed. "E'ry one calls us wrong" she stated disappointedly.

"You may look the same, but you are totally different." He smiled. "I have twin brothers," Charlie winced at the memory of his dead brother. "and they looked the same, but you can always tell them apart. One smiles differently, or says their words differently. Or in your case miss, one is very loud and the other very quiet." He motioned first toward Anna and then towards Grace's sleeping form.

Anna giggled "and I has a freckles here." She pointed to her nose and then to Grace's "she doesn't get freckles. Mumma used to say that it's because she wears sunblock. I just said its cause I'm awesome."

Charlie laughed wholeheartedly. "You are something else Anna."

"Thanks." She stated proudly, still attempting to draw what she called a platypus. Charlie thought it looked like a log with wings, but he couldn't crush the girl's creativity over semantics.

At the end of the work day Charlie was found cuddled into an office chair with both four year old girls snuggled into each arm. Adam admired the man before him. Charlie was just, so…

Adam was about to wake the man wen Alex stormed through the administration door waking the cuddled trio. A strangled yarn escaped Charlie as the horror of falling asleep on the job shot him from his chair. Both girls gathered up in his arms shifted uncomfortably as they too woke up.

"Dad what's happening?" Grace crooned as she woke, causing all adults present to stiffen.

Alex interrupted her quickly. "I'm so sorry. I left the straightener on and it sparked. I've been at home all day talking to the fire brigade who apparently caught on pretty quickly..." she took a shaky breath and continued. "They said I was lucky that I lived in an apartment block with smoke alarms. Otherwise the whole place could have burnt down."

Adam still wasn't impressed. "We had seven successful interviews today." He lectured. "I'm glad Charles was here or we'd have had none."

 _And he's back to formalities._ Charlie thought. _What will it take to get the man to call me Charlie?_

Charlie did the count in his head, and thanked merlin. Eight tweens and three under-fives left. It almost seemed like they could have all the children in a home by Christmas time.

"Alex this is unacceptable. I can't pay you for today, you weren't even here." Adam lectured crossly

"But I'm here now. I'm ready to work now…"

"Alex this is not how a business works. You can't just choose when you come to work. You had a shift and you missed it!"

"What did you expect me to do Adam? Just let the building burn down?" the two adults radiated with anger, each becoming more and more angry as they spoke.

"I expect you to be a little more competent than that! You're a grown woman for merlin's sake. Learn to take responsibility for your actions."

Charlie watched the two continue yelling. With each second that passed Charlie and the girls became more and more uncomfortable.

Anna taped him quietly "Can we run away now?" she smiled, pointing toward the open door back into the dorms. Charlie nodded.

"I think so!" he smiled, tiptoeing toward the open doorway.

"Charles, we need to talk." Adam stated abruptly, stopping their perfect get away.

Alex gave the man a sorry look. She mouthed to him "good luck." Kissing him on either side of his mouth affectionately, taking both girls from his arms. This display caused Adam's anger to heighten.

"Alex take the girls back through and get out." He snapped.

Entering the Crew room Adam cast a silencing and locking spell on the room. Taking a deep breath Adam allowed his anger to simmer down so that he could control himself. His hands bulged in tension and his face had reddened.

"How'd you manage all of that today?" he asked through a huffed breath.

"Just found a map and the appointment book and figured it all out." Charlie stated quietly "I'm so glad that she doesn't keep all the files on her computer."

Adam stiffened at the thought. "You know what a computer is? Aren't you a pure-blood?"

"Wow that was judgemental." Adam shifted uncomfortably realising the derogatory comment he had just administered. "Yes, technically I am a pure-blood. But I'm not a halfwit. I just don't know how to use it." Charlie's anger now matched Adam's.

"Alright I'm sorry. I'm being a dick again."

"Yes you are," stated Charlie, causing Adam to flinch noticeably.

Adam may have been taller than Charlie, but Charlie had an obvious amount of muscle that Adam didn't. He battled dragons, Adam wouldn't stand a chance if things ever became violently physical.

Adam had just begun to realise just how serious that was. Both men were easily angered, so tormenting the dragon with fire wasn't the smartest of moves.

"You did well with the girls today. They really love you, I've never seen them cuddle any of the other adults who work here." Adam complimented awkwardly. He coughed, sitting down at the table, motioning for Charlie to do the same.

"I'm sorry." He started "What are we going to do about this?" he motioned between the two of them, like he had done the night before.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know." Even though the act had been the most enjoyable act he had ever been involved in, he just didn't seem to think he was ready to admit it.

Unbeknownst to him, Adam thought the same. As much as he had enjoyed Charlie, waking in his arms had left a sour taste in his mouth and a feeling of betrayal for his wife in his heavy heart. He had yet to remove their wedding band from his hand and he still lived in their apartment. Even though she had died ten years prior.

He thought about how unhealthy it is to continue his grieving and loyalty to Emily, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that Xavier would be disappointed in him. Xavier had delivered the heart breaking news that he didn't want to come home for Christmas, he would rather stay with his friends and Hogwarts and keep them company. As proud as Adam was he was shattered by the fact that his son enjoyed the school's company more than his.

Charlie's hand shot out at Adam awkwardly. "Friends?" he asked waiting for Adam to return the handshake.

"Friends?" Adam confirmed slowly.

"Well, considering we are friends. And I don't have all that many friends who are alive, would you come to dinner at the folk's house next week?"

"Umm, I guess." Adam thought about how weird the prospect was, wasn't the man angry with him? "What's the occasion?"

"My birthday."

* * *

Charlie awoke with a heavy weight on his chest. Victoire sat upon him holding a large colourfully wrapped parcel. As he opened his eyes, her smile broadened.

"Happy Birthday Uncle." She held out his present, removing herself from his sleeping form. Climbing under the covers, he shuffled so that she had adequate room.

"I think this is the thing we talked about?" she added nervously.

She was correct. They had once talked about a book that automatically updated its information based on the current information available at the time. This specific book was about dragons and everything involved with the species. He noticed as he flicked through the book that it was already flickering with information. The number of thorn tales seemed to rise steadily then fall by hundreds every thirty seconds or so.

"This is by far the most amazing thing ever Vic." He almost squealed, kissing her forehead in a fatherly like manner.

"Granma says you need to come downstairs if you'd like to start the celebration." Charlie sighed, he really wasn't looking forward to the long day. Because it was so close to Christmas, all of his relatives had the day off. Meaning that at least forty people could be attending this, what he deemed meaningless, celebration.

Regardless, Charlie motioned for her to get up so that he could dress. He dressed slowly in a pair of blue jeans and a strikingly green fitted t-shirt.

"Very handsome, uncle." Vic stated approvingly, throwing him a pair of socks from the washing basket on the floor and moving quickly to adjust his hair into a neat swept back look.

"When are you going to cut this mop?" she jabbed. "Ain't no woman like that." She said sassily.

"Girl." He imitated her sas. "Girls gonna come regardless, I'm just too fine." He ran his hands down his body provocatively swaying his hips in a comical manner. They both laughed, exiting his bedroom and entering the chaos that was their family.

As they both reached the bottom of the stairs it became suddenly aware to Charlie that this was going to be a big occasion. His mother had piles of food on every possible surface, presents gathered on a singular table in the corner and Charlie could see the entire 'child army' playing outside in the snow.

"Oh dear, there goes my dreams to have a quiet cup of tea." He stated a little too loudly as his mother turned abruptly with a scowl on her face.

"Don't be ungrateful Charles. We don't know if we'll ever get another Birthday with you." She maninulated him. "Or maybe next year you'll have a family to spend your birthday with instead,"

"You never stop do you?" he frowned.

"I just want you to be happy Charles." She retorted.

"Mum, why is it so hard to believe that I am happy?"

"Oh don't be silly. You know what I mean."

"No mum I don't think I do." Victoire had moved to his side and held his hand reassuringly.

"With a family Charles. A wife, a child or two. Dragons and missionary work isn't going to make you happy when you're old. A family will. Why can't you see that?"

Charlie squeezed his niece's hand a little too hard in anger. "Ouch." She retracted her hand patting his back. Hoping this would stop him from starting an argument on his 'special' day.

"Mum, I am old. I'm not getting any younger. I'm forty-four today. That ship has sailed for me. Just accept it, I've been happy all these years without a woman and a baby of my own."

"You still have time." She insisted.

"Fuck you're incorrigible…"

"Charles, Language…"

"For Fuck's sake mum, I'll never be enough on my own for you will I? Without a family and a wife I'll be nothing to you won't I?"

"Don't be daft Charles, I just want what's best for you…"

"And you know what's best for me?"

"Yes, I am your mother."

"Fuck you. You have no idea what you're talking abou…"

"Charles ." His Father interrupted. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

"Fuck you, fuck the lot of you…" he muttered through clenched teeth apparating to the only place he felt truly at home.

The sanctuary hadn't changed all that much. The Romanian breeze chilled him to his bones, quickly casting a warming charm over his body he felt the falling snow melt around him

Approaching the enclosures Charlie waved his hand at the sensor, allowing him access to the restricted access points on the field.

Instantly one of his dragons roared in the distance, leaping from his resting position and flying toward the man. Initially Charlie freaked out. He hadn't seen these dragons for over a couple of months, he didn't even know if they would recognise him. Thankfully Zane did. The three tone beast nuzzled his snout into the dragon tamer's stomach.

Relaxing instantly Charlie wrapped his arms around the beast, allowing him to lift him quickly off the ground and into the air landing safety on the dragon's back.

"Hey, boy." He called "calm down alright? Chill." The dragon, in an almost dog like manner, barked at him playfully. The normally aggressive male seemed totally at home with Charlie. Allowing him to climb up his neck to an area that seemed to be infected with thistles.

"Has no one been looking after you boy?" Charlie thought about that sentence for a moment.

The dragon would have probably eaten any other trainer who attempted to touch him. His relationship with the dragon stemmed from his birth. Charlie had been there as the egg hatched and Zane had instantly imprinted on the man. The bond between them was unbreakable. This however didn't stop the animal becoming angry with Charlie. Which quickly showed itself when Charlie was a tad too rough with a thistle.

"Oii you nut job I'm trying to help you." He growled at the animal who had shot a fire ball at the man who had just pulled over a hundred thorns from his neck. Continuing regardless of the growling rolling in the dragon's chest. Charlie began feeling across the dragons wings. Producing a small whimper.

"What have you done here?" Charlie asked the dragon.

It seemed that the dragon answered him looking off in the direction of another male dragon in the distance. If Charlie saw correctly, the male was snuggled up against a female dragon.

"Ahhhh, you bloody softy. You'll soon learn that all women cause troubles. Especially that one, if I remember correctly." Charlie could remember that specific dragon causing many fights during her breeding seasons. She seemed to enjoy luring the males in and watching them fighting over her.

"Bloody bint got you good Zane." He stated conjuring balm and soothing creams to heal the many deep cuts that almost looked infected across the dragon's body. Charlie began to massage the ointments into the dragon's wings causing him to purr in acknowledgment. Charlie had noticed early in his life that this was a means of communication the dragons had developed for talking with their tamers. They never used this kind of 'talk' amongst themselves.

"Like that? Bloody softy."

Suddenly, Zane stiffened and began to brew fire within his belly.

"What are you doing oaf?" Charlie chastised. He then noticed the man running towards him frantically.

"Stand down Zane. Do not attack." He motioned towards him, using specific hand gestures he'd taught him as a cub.

Standing in front of the dragon's snout he stroked his scales in a soothing pattern that instantly made him purr in enjoyment.

"Oh, thank merlin." The man gasped. "I didn't realise it was you Charles." The man's Romanian accent was heavier than Charlie was used to. He wondered if that had to do with the soft accents he had at the orphanage.

Responding to Grahan's frantic entrance he stated, "I'll come and talk in a minute if you'd like but I would head back to the gate if you don't want to be eaten?"

"Oh Merlin, is that Zane." Charlie nodded, noticing the dragon begin his fire brewing again.

"Move," Charlie stated angrily. As instructed Grahan rushed back the way he came. Cleverly avoiding all dragons within the enclosure.

"Hey, boy." He stroked his head attempting to calm him to no avail, his head reared menacingly shooting a fire ball right passed Charlie's shoulder, grazing the top of his ear and his already burnt shoulder.

"ZANE." He shouted gaining the dragon's attention, quickly changing his temperament from angry to remorseful. Quickly the dragon licked the side of his face and shoulder healing both instantly.

"Bloody moron." Charlie examined his burn, noticing that Zane had managed to heal both the recent and previous burns in one hit. However leaving the words 'Dragon Scum.' Written clearly across his shoulder.

"Thanks I guess, you bloody buffoon." Charlie rubbed the animal's face friendlily turning to leave the dragon to his own devises. Noticing Charlie was leaving the dragon spread his now mended wings and flew back to his kind.

As Charlie reached the gate, Grahan opened it allowing him to exit safely.

"I forgot you had imprinted on that animal. I thought you were some fool who had a death wish." Grahan smiled. "Happy Birthday by the way. Why are you here? I'm supposed to be heading to your family's house for dinner tonight."

"Ahh, thanks. Yeah, you can still come tonight. I'll be back by then."

"Falling out with the family?" Grahan mentioned expertly. Knowing the kind of relationship Charlie had with his parents.

"Yeah, you could say that…" he paused thinking about his departure. "I told them all to go Fuck themselves."

Grahan laughed "yeah that sounds about right." He said condescendingly.

"Alright, before you get all high and mighty, mum told me I had to have children and a wife to be happy. That everything I've worked my arse off for meant nothing to her if I didn't have kids,"

Grahan nodded, "You know, I never saw you as a wife kind of man."

Charlie gave him a questioning look.

"You know, how you say?" he paused finding the words in English. "Gay." He smiled.

"What?!" Charlie automatically responded, his face falling at the comment.

"It's not my place, I know, but you never struck me as a woman's man. Regardless of your reputation here." His hand found Charlie's shoulder. "You, don't have to worry. Your work here is always going to be respected. And besides. No one else suspects." Grahan winked to Charlie in a fatherly manner.

Charlie stood dumfounded, "Gray. I'm not gay."

Grahan smiled. "Okay." He stated with a hint of disbelief. Walking back to the reserve's huts waving over his shoulder as he walked.

 _How does he know?_ Charlie anxiously questioned himself. _Merlin. Did I just admitted it?_

"I won't see you tonight will I?" Charlie stated, gaining a loud retreating chuckle from the man.

Shaking the horrendous feeling from his body he headed back to the apparition point to head home. It would be almost lunch time there and he needed to be there before the guests started arriving.

His appriation landed just outside of the house's shields. He expertly climbed the side of the house, entering his bedroom through the open window. A change of clothes and a fresh face calmed his previous angry state. Re-entering the kitchen he found that all of the members of his family had paused for lunch. They all sat in the garden eating sandwiches and fruit. As he got closer to the backdoor he could hear he was the topic of discussion.

"But why is it such a bad thing for me to want grandchildren?" Molly huffed.

"You have grandchildren." Bill added, "Twelve of them."

"But what if I want them from Charlie too?"

"Maybe you should just get used to the fact that it's not what he wants." Fleur added rudely.

Molly made a face at her. "But how could it not be what he wants?"

George sighed for the group. "Mum, maybe he really just loves his job. Is that such a crime?"

"I really don't think he could continue dragon taming if he had kids." Ginny added.

"Good. It's not a sensible job for a middle aged man anyway." Molly resorted.

"Now love that's not fair." Arthur chastised. "It's what he loves. He's put in a lot of work for that job. Even the missionary work he's doing now is all a part of the reserve."

"I know.." she replied

Charlie got himself a cup of coffee and sat quietly on the couch, silently eaves dropping on his relatives. It really was interesting to him to see them talking so casually about him. It showed him a true picture of what they all thought and the longer he sat, cradling his coffee, the calmer he became.

"If someone decided that I wasn't allowed to break curses anymore, I'd be beyond angry." Bill stated.

"Same with me, if I couldn't fly anymore..." Ginny contributed.

Ron surprised Charlie by adding. "If the worst thing he can do is not give you grandchildren I think he's done pretty bloody good for himself. He's never shown a hatred for watching the kids, he just doesn't want his own."

Charlie loved his youngest brother. Even though he was technically wrong. Charlie would love to have children. But he can't, and this was what made this argument so hard. If he could he would have knocked up some bint years ago. But he can't. He's broken, to no fault of his own, his down stairs just doesn't work that way. Physically it worked but its purpose simply was for pleasure.

"You made him really angry before Granma." Victoire added. "I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't come home because of that." Molly hung her head in shame.

"Why does he have to have children? I mean this is really radical but if I fell pregnant you'd be really angry because the timing isn't right. But the timing's not right for him now and you're pressuring him into it. Why?"

In that moment Charlie sneezed. Alerting the household to his presence. "Uncle?" Victoire questioned.

Charlie stood from his position on the couch. "Hey, Vic." She raced to hug him, he returned her enthusiasm whispering into her ear. "Thank you for supporting me." She just nodded and hugged him tighter.

Coughing Bill turned Charlie's attention to the table of presents. Handing him the first present from the pile. It was from Ginny and Harry. A large blue winter coat that was in fashion in Romania at the moment. It was double buttoned down the front with a large hood in the back.

"Wow thanks. This would have cost you a fortune", he smiled placing it around his shoulders "fits perfectly."

He twirled sassily gaining a smile from his family members. His parents had gotten him a knitted scarf and matching beanie, George got him a silver watch, Percy a muggle play boy magazine and poster which Charlie groaned at, Ron and Hermione got him what they called a survival kit and Bill got him a necklace with dragon man engraved in Louis' handwriting. Instantly Charlie wore the scarf, beanie, jacket and the necklace proudly.

The remaining items he began to take up to his bedroom. Where he found another gift. It was labelled 'to replace that hideous mess ;)' it was a calendar and poster of half-naked men. Charlie guessed this was from Bill, as he was the only one to actually know. Groaning he hid all of his presents in his cupboard.

As he re-joined the group he realised that each member had started back at their assigned job. All but Bill who handed him a glass of Whiskey. "Here, I think you are going to need this."

"Thanks," he smiled taking a large swig of the muggle drink.

"Do you have anyone coming tonight?" Bill questioned seriously.

"Yeah Grahan said he would swing by."

"That's the boss on the reserve aii?" Charlie nodded

"And I invited Adam."

"Is that the co-worker from the orphanage?" again Charlie nodded.

"Here," bill topped up his quickly emptying drink. "You're going to need this more than I thought," the brothers smiled at each other lovingly.

At about seven almost all of his mother's guests had arrived. Some sported Christmas gifts for the children as they wouldn't be present at Christmas and some just came for the free food. Charlie hadn't realised he'd been waiting for Adam's arrival until his brother came to stand beside him.

"Charlie, he'll be here. Calm down." Bill's reassurance was something that had always calmed Charlie.

In the distance Charlie spotted the dark haired man, standing in contrast to the rest of his family. His dark skin shone gloriously in the moonlight, even his green eyes were visible from this distance. Charlie stood from his seat and began the journey over to the man. Bill smiled, suddenly becoming aware of who this mystery man was.

As Charlie approached him, he realised how handsome he actually was. Adam wore a green coat similar to the blue one Charlie was wearing, his dark hair swept across his face fashionably messy and his grey jeans clung to him in all the right places. Charlie had a hard time pushing down their encounter from a few nights ago.

"Hey." Adam started, engulfing Charlie in a brotherly hug, "Happy Birthday."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks." Adam held out a package for him. "You didn't have to get me anything." Charlie suddenly felt guilty for not mentioning it before.

"Well, I didn't realise there'd be so much alcohol already here, maybe we can share it, huh?" Charlie nodded pulling out the bottle of Fire whiskey.

"I think that's a great idea." He smiled.

"So, who's this charming gentleman Charlie?" Bill asked from his side.

"Ahhh," he started back in English. "This is Adam, Adam this is my eldest brother Bill." Bill held out his hand and shook Adam's

"Nice to meet you. Heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope." Adam asked nervously.

"Always," Bill smiled devilishly.

Fleur headed over to her husband's side asking him something in French.

"Oh forgive my rudeness, who's this handsome man?" she asked.

"Alright, got my wife on your case. We may have a problem." Bill joked. "Love, this is Adam, Charlie's Co-worker at the orphanage." She nodded knowingly.

"Such a nice thing you're doing." Adam nodded politely, as the couple walked back to the group.

"Charlie you never told me there'd be so many people." They'd easily slipped back into Romanian.

"I'm sorry, I did forget to tell you I'm one child out of seven," Adam's eyes buldged. "Im the second eldest. You've met Bill." He pointed to him and fleur in the crowd. "That's Percy, the next child after me. And that monstrosity is George, who was a twin." Charlie motioned toward the shrine in the backyard that represented the life that once was his brother Fred's. "That's Ronald and his Wife, and that's the baby of the house Ginny."

"Wow, that poor girl. Six Brothers."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah everyone says that. But I really feel for her Husband who had to meet all of us." Adam laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think that's worse. That poor chap." The two laughed, opening the bottle of fire-whiskey and clinking their glasses in toast.

"Happy Birthday Charles." The two men drank the entirety of the glass and refilled.

"Who's this Charlie?" Victoire asked,

Charlie laughed. "Introductions, introductions, introductions. Victoire this is Adam My co-worker, Adam this is my eldest niece Victoire."

"You have a really large family." Adam responded.

"Yeah, it gets a little crowded at times, hey uncle?" Victoire answered motioning to Charlie who nodded.

"Yeah, it's you and me Vic. We get it." she smiled awkwardly at her uncle as she noticed Teddy enter the garden.

"Go." He instructed. "It'll be our little secret."

She smiled at him in thanks. Disappearing into the house with Teddy.

"Well that's a tad scandalous." Adam added in Romanian, trying not to be overheard gossiping about Charlie's family.

"Can your family speak Romanian?" Charlie shook his head no, "Perfect, tell me the goss. I want to be in the loop." He smiled taking another sip from his glass.

"Umm… Well, that's mum and dad. Don't be surprised if either of them try and get you to convince me into marrying some girl."

"What? Don't they know?"

"About what?"

"About, the thing that happened with us?"

Charlie almost choked. "Are you kidding me?"

"My parents would have known if they were still alive. Are you not close with your family?"

"I'm close to Bill, if that's what you're asking. He knows." Adam nodded in understanding.

"None of the others though?"

"No, and to be honest I want it to stay that way. We are just friends Adam."

Adam looked disappointed. "Yes, of course."

"Umm, well Vic and Teddy are… God Cousins? Anyway, I'm sure they have a secret affair that their parents don't know about."

"I could have told you that, they need to be more observant."

"That's easier said than done. You think you know the whole story and then all of a sudden there's something else hiding behind one of the other six siblings."

"Right, I never thought about it that way. Anyway continue."

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that Dominique and Molly would be in the same grade as Xavier. What house is he in?"

"Slytherin, like I was," was Adam's response

"Right, that's why you're so attractive, it's all that mystery and dark arts." Charlie teased.

"Charles, you just said we were friends. Make up your mind." He smiled sarcastically in return. "What house is your family in?"

"Um we are all in Gryffindor, apart from Teddy who's in Hufflepuff like his mum was."

"That's the boy who's not really related right?"

"Well, technically he his. But not directly no." Charles laughed. "He's something like my mother's very distant cousin."

"And that's not confusing at all." Adam smirked.

"You'll quickly learn that nothing is simple around here."

"So who's that?" Adam pointed to an older relative of Charlie's

"You know? I have no idea." They both laughed thoroughly.

It was then that Molly interrupted the pair. "You must be Adam?"

He swallowed his mouthful and smiled wholeheartedly at Molly. "Yes Mam." He held out his hand to greet her but she became distracted by his other hand.

"Oh you're married? Where's your Mrs. Tonight?"

"Mum." Charlie groaned.

"No it's alright Charlie." His Romanian accent suddenly thickened in his grief "My wife died Mrs Weasley."

Her face fell instantly. "Oh my dear I'm so sorry. I hope it wasn't recent?"

"No, my son and I have lived without her for ten years."

"Oh you have a son?" he nodded

"Xavier is at Hogwarts, he's turning twelve soon."

Molly nodded. "And he makes you happy?"

Charlie instantly caught the direction of her next question. "Mum don't."

"Oh Charles don't be silly. So he makes you happy in life?"

"Most of the time." Adam joked realising too where this was going.

"Would you talk to Charlie here? He doesn't think that children would make him happy."

Adam nodded awkwardly as she handed them a plate of food each and turned to walk back to the other guests.

"Wow. She's a handful." Adam started automatically in Romanian. "She was really quick to jump into it too." Charlie hummed his answer.

"Charles. I hate to say this. But when your details came through to the Orphanage I got a whole medical report as well. Simply to see if you were healthy enough to work with traumatised children. You can't have children can you?"

Charlie shook his head. "No I can't and it's not for a lack of trying either."

"Charles why doesn't she know this?"

"She never stops talking long enough to listen to me. That's the way it's always been."

In that moment Arthur announced himself to the pair. "I hate to admit that I've been trying to eaves drop on you for the last ten minutes. You really have become quite sufficient at Romanian."

He clapped his son on the back in congratulations. "I'll admit it really surprises me how well you and Bill have picked up foreign languages. He French and you Romanian. Your mother and I are boring and can only speak the one."

He turned to Adam. "Hi, I'm Arthur. You're Adam right? News travels fast around here son. Sorry about my wife."

The meeting was broken up when Charlie heard his mother call for speeches. His father began spouting embarrassing stories about when he was a child, Bill dobbed him in for a few things he got away with as a child and Ginny spoke about how she had spent her entire life looking up to him and Bill. Who in comparison where two very different people, who both spoke a second language, had wealthy jobs and did really well in school. Charlie simply thanked everyone who showed up and began cutting the cake. Kissing his youngest niece on the cheek when he touched the bottom of the cake.

Later in the evening Charlie lost sight of Adam, at first he thought he may have just ducked into the bathroom but after about twenty minutes he began to think he had left. Half in search of Adam and half in search of some solitude Charlie made his way up to his bedroom.

Where he found Adam sprawled over his bed face into the covers. Laughing at the grown man Charlie climbed atop of him. "What are you doing?" He whispered into the man's right ear. Moving his face out of the covers Adam responded.

"Alcohol." He smiled drunkenly. Both men laughed loudly.

"Yeah me too." Charlie supplied, lying himself on top of Adam's back. Causing a small moan to squish Adam further into the covers.

As Charlie became comfortable he kicked off his shoes and nestled his head into the crook of Adam's neck his arms resting comfortably around his neck.

"Charles? You're choking me."

Charlie laughed and moved to lay on the bed correctly. As Charlie's head hit the pillow and his hands wound their way behind his head. Adam moved to cuddle into his side. Wrapping his arm around Charlie's waist.

Reaching up to his mouth Adam took Charlie's mouth in his own and kissed him softly.

Charlie responded by wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and waist. Deepening the kiss. Charlie's hand became tangled in Adam's dark hair, using this leverage to further deepen the kiss. Adam's tongue ran across the bottom of Charlie's lip, pulling it into his teeth and tugging seductively.

Charlie moaned slightly, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist and leg. Any attempt to get closer to him. Adam's hands gently caressed the seam of Charlie's t-shirt. Sliding his palm gently up the side of Charlie's torso. Adam dug his nails into his skin, drawing deeper moans from the man.

"Merlin." Charlie moaned.

"No it's Adam." He played. Making Charlie chuckle.

Flipping them over in an instant Charlie pinned Adam to the bed. Using the strength that Adam had once feared, but now was entirely thankful for. Slowly Charlie lowered himself onto the slightly taller male. His crotch coming in contact first, then their chests and lastly his rough kisses that boarded on biting.

"Merlin Charlie. Learn to close the door." The sudden sound of his baby sister broke him out of the moment. Racing to catch her he left Adam on the bed and raced down the stairwell.

"Ginny." He called making her turn slowly toward her second eldest brother.

"What the hell Charles?"

"I'm sorry," he pleaded. "Please don't tell them."

"Merlin is that what you think of me? I'm angry because there's children around you freak."

"Oh, yeah. Right sorry,"

"Charlie. Seriously we are having coffee tomorrow." She demanded. "But I'll keep it to myself. Until then, learn to close the fricking door."

Charlie nodded in embarrassment.

"Who would have thought I'd be scolding you, hey Charlie?" both siblings smiled weakly.

* * *

 _~ A long Chapter to say sorry for the wait you've waited and for the long wait you're going to continue 3_  
 _thank you for being patient_

 _AnonymousAmature ~_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter ten_**

 _Her naked form stood in the moonlight. Silver streaks of light shone off her almost translucent skin. Her hair had grown over the summer, it hung in heavy blue curls down past her waist. Charlie observed the Goosebumps that had arisen on her skin. She held her torso nervously, biting her lip seductively to encourage the young man in front of her._

 _As she turned away and walked to the lake Charlie noticed the delicate curves the young woman possessed. Her slight hips and hour glass figure engaged a new part of the young man. A part he didn't fully understand. He wanted to touch her, feel her curves in the palm of his calloused hands._

 _Her breasts bounced elegantly as she reached the water's edge. She mouthed something to Charlie, but he didn't hear her. His mind wandered with the thought of all the other things she could be doing with that mouth._

 _A heavy groan rumbled from within him._

 _As he reached the girl her hair faded into a deep magenta, cascading just above her collarbone. She wound her small arms around his built form. Entwining her hands at the base of his skull._

 _A trail of feather light kisses made their way down Charlie's jaw, leaving small patches of heavenly wetness. Charlie looked down at the girl, encasing her face within both hands he kissed her delicately._

 _"I love you Chuck." She crooned._

 _"I love you too, Nymph…" he smirked, receiving a half-hearted smack to the back of the head._

As her delicate hand met with his skull, Charlie jolted awake from his dreamy slumber. A heavy weight pinned him in place.

Adam clung to his naked body. His longer torso hung heavily over Charlie's chest, crushing his ribcage into the mattress. As Charlie began to remove the younger man's body from his own, Adam's hands tightened their grasp on his lover.

"Stay." Adam demanded through slurred breaths.

Charlie smiled guiltily at the man before him "I have to go have coffee with my sister." he replied drowsily wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No." Adam sulked. "Stay," his arms wound tighter around Charlie, completely pinning the man to his side.

"Are you still drunk?" Charlie chuckled. "You're such a light weight." He laughed, causing Adam to cling eve tighter to his form.

"Come and have a shower with me then." Charlie smiled. And then laughed at how quickly the man rose from his previously possesive position.

"Can we do that here?" Adam asked excitedly, his enthusiasm rivalled that of a child in a candy store.

"I can't see why not. I'm the only one who still uses this floor." Charlie smirked guiding the man expertly through the door and into the closest bathroom.

"See, too easy." Charlie laughed, undressing the taller man as he swayed, still heavily influenced by the whisky they'd consumed the night before.

A broad smile graced Adam' features. "Just a shower." He smiled embarrassedly "I'm still sore."

He held his member loosely in his left hand showing Charlie that it wouldn't work. The look he gave Charlie reminded him of a child, a child who had accidentally broken something valuable and was being forced to apologise to the owner.

Charlie laughed uncontrollably. "And you think I would take advantage of your drunken arse?"

Adam smiled toothily at his lover, shrugging his shoulders playfully. "I would." He joked.

Charlie knew he would. He remembered their first sexual encounter. Charlie was high on pain killers and other potions when Adam's hand made its cheeky way into his pants. Looking back on it, Charlie thought about how many procedures Adam would have broken that night. For one he was off duty, so technically treating any patient is illegal, Adam never actually emitted him into the ward and he had thoroughly taken advantage of his illegally drugged patient. Charlie should have cared… But he didn't, he quite enjoyed the drama of it all. How scandalous it was, and how they could have been caught. That triggered something within Charlie. _Being caught? Possibly a turn on for me?_

"Get in would you?" Charlie smiled stepping into the shower and beginning his cleaning ritual. Adam shortly joined him grabbing the soap from the canister and lathering it over Charlie's skin.

The heated water seemed to be bringing Adam out of his previously drunken state.

"Hold on." Charlie smiled, stepping out of the shower to rummage through the shelves.

"Drink this." He handed him a vial of Sobering and hangover potion. He watched as the man shakily drew the canister to his lips and downed the silvery liquid.

"Better?" Adam simply nodded in reply, wiping the hideous taste from his lips with the face cloth.

"Thanks." He stated with a scowl, "What exactly are you seeing your sister for again? Didn't you see her last night?" Adam continued to wash his mouth, taking in three gulps of hot water and spitting it into the drain.

"You. Actually", Charlie paused "she wants to know about you." Charlie's nerves suddenly spiked. What on earth did Ginny want to know?

"Why?" Adam asked worriedly.

"She kind of walked in on us last night, don't you remember?" Charlie frowned at the man's lack of drunken memory.

"Oh my, no actually." Adam frowned "I don't remember much about last night, just that we talked and then we were in bed."

"hmmm." Charlie groaned, taking the shampoo off the shelf and rubbing it through his lover's hair. "We did devilishly hideous things last night Adam." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Come on I'd remember that." He laughed gently slapping his lover's arm. "Is she angry with you?"

"No, I think she just wants to be in the know. She tends to want to know what's happening. Maybe she's conspiring an intervention to get me married to a friend of hers." Charlie joked sarcastically.

"Charles, don't say things like that." Adam growled.

"Oh you know I'm joking. Who would marry this old body anyways?" he continued with his sarcasm.

"I would." Adam stopped Charlie from washing his hair, taking both wrists into his and pushing him up against the cold tiles.

"Adam." Charlie hissed at the sudden cold being forcibly pressed against his back. "You're still drunk, maybe that potion didn't work as well as I thought it did."

Adam's hands tightened on Charlie's wrists. "Charles, why must I be drunk to acknowledge my feelings for you?" he stated more angrily than Charlie was used to.

"Because I'm a man, this is wrong. Isn't it?" Charlie couldn't look at the man in front of him. His dream this morning had put him in a strange place. A place of insecurity about being in love with a man he'd only known for a few months.

"Is it?" Adam huffed angrily, pressing his face into Charlie's line of sight. "You're the only one that seems to have a problem with it."

Charlie's eyes drifted lower, "Don't get angry at me. This isn't my fault." He stammered, suddenly rollercoastering out of his previously cheeky mood.

"Whose fault is it then Charles?" Adam growled, "Merlin?"

"Maybe." He paused. "He made us wrong."

Adam's hands clenched around Charlie's wrists and then recoiled. "Charles, for fucks sake, I love you. If that's so disgusting to you then stop leading me on. I really don't have time for your school yard games. I am forty-two years old with a son and successful career. If you want to continue to waste time, do it to someone else."

"I…"

Adam slid out of the shower and disappeared down the hall. Charlie could hear the man race out of the house cleverly avoiding contact with Charlie's remaining family.

"Merlin what have I done?" Charlie scolded himself sliding to the shower's floor. Resting his eyes into his knees as he quietly sobbed.

Finishing his shower and redressing himself Charlie headed toward the apparation point just behind the property.

"I wondered when you'd get here." Harry joked as he answered the door, "Not to hungover then are we?" he joked looking down to his watch.

Charlie shook his head solemnly "No, I took a potion before I left."

"So, what can I do for you?" Harry smiled allowing the older male to walk into his home.

"I have a formal meeting with a certain female Weasley." Charlie stated sarcastically.

Harry laughed, "Yes, she did tell me about that."

Harry led the elder man further into his house, motioning for him to sit at the kitchen table.

"Coffee?" he asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yea," Charlie smiled, "black with two thanks." Harry nodded and made his way around the kitchen, boiling water and finding the instant coffee container.

"So big brother." Ginny entered dramatically in pyjama bottoms and a singlet top. "How was your night?" Kissing her older brother on the cheek in greeting.

To her surprise, Charlie answered quite cheekily. "Amazing, thanks for asking." He winked.

Ginny blushed, making Harry break out in a whole hearted chuckle. He liked this side to his brothers in law, they all seemed to have such character, such humour. Which completely contrasted to the family he knew growing up.

"So you're gay then?" Ginny asked after gathering herself from her previous embarrassment.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Charlie denied. Lowering his head to stare into his dark coffee.

"Possibly because you slept with a man?" Harry asked quite puzzled. "I mean that could have something to do with it?"

Charlie nodded and smiled. "You know, I don't know what I am." He took a shaky sip of his coffee. "I'm not going to say I am gay. Because that's just not true."

"But what about Adam?" Ginny asked almost angrily. "Isn't he a man, doesn't that make you gay?"

"He is a man. Yes, but I'm not any less attracted to women." Charlie huffed. "And it's only him. He's the only man I've ever felt like this about. The rest of them have always been women."

"So he's the one?" smirked Harry, nudging his brother in law with his elbow.

"You know, I don't know. We aren't even together, technically." Charlie took another nervous sip of his coffee.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, slamming he coffee onto the table. "Charlie, you are so much better than a friend with benefits."

"But it's so much fun Gin." He wiggled his eyebrows at her cheekily, but by doing this he accidently showed his sibling an insecurity he had.

Ginny seemed to be thinking intently about a thought for a moment. Her face morphed through an array of emotions before she spoke. "So, do you love him?"

Charlie almost choked on his coffee, spilling a large portion of it onto the dining table.

"Gin. I really haven't thought about it." he began mopping up the spilt drink with his wandless magic. "He did confess his feelings towards me, which was weird. Only one other person has said anything like that to me."

"Tonks?" Harry interrupted. Charlie just nodded.

"Yeah and look how that turned out." He half joked, a sad smiled rested on his face.

Ginny could see the hurt in her brother's eyes. "It's not the same Charlie." She stated plainly. "He openly cares about you, and I think you care about him. I doubt you would have invited him to the family get together otherwise."

He nodded. "I guess so."

"But how will this work? I mean family wise?" Ginny coughed awkwardly. "I mean you two can't really have kids together."

"Gin not you too?" he sighed. "Not everything is about having children."

"Oh I know. It's just. It'd be nice wouldn't it?"

Harry spotted the anger brewing in Charlie, "Kids are not always everything Gin. And besides, Adam has a son doesn't he?"

Charlie nodded. "Yea, Xavier." He seemed to be calming himself down.

"See, they could be a family. Just the three of them." Harry smiled, seeming to get the best of both worlds for both the red heads.

"Oh fuck it." sighed Charlie taking a hasty gulp of his scalding coffee. "I can't have my own kids anyways. If we are talking about my personal life then you may as well know it all."

"What?" both Potters stated at once. "What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't work." He stated calmly, Charlie had become content with this factor in his life over the last few years. He didn't see any point in dwelling on the fact when there was nothing he could do to fix it anyway.

"I found out during high school. My body just isn't built to do that."

"Oh." Ginny stated dumfounded. "I guess that's why it always gets so heated when it's brought up. Right?"

Charlie nodded. "it's hard knowing mum will never just be happy with what I have. She's always wanting more."

"If she knew…"

"Ginny no." He scolded. "You are not telling her anything. Not about Adam, not about me and not about Xavier."

"Why not?"

"It is my life." He stated rudely. "I live it. I'm not just another Weasley. I left that life years ago. My life is mine to share, not yours."

"Gez, alright alright." She surrendered. "I'll keep it quiet."

"No, not quiet. You will not say anything." He demanded threateningly.

"I think mum would be more understanding than you think Charles." She stated.

"I doubt it. You're the baby, you have had three children before I have had one, you're married before I have had a partner and you have a relatively safe job. Compared to dragons. Of course to you she'll seem understanding. You've achieved everything she deems important. Me on the other hand. I have barely made it out of school by her standards. Forty-four and no children or wife. How could I possibly amount to anything in life?" he mocked angrilly.

"Charles, maybe we should go for a walk? Or to the pub? Or maybe you want to go and see Adam?" Harry advised. "You're getting all worked up. This can't be good for you."

Harry had adequate experience with the Weasleys over the last twenty years, and he knew that if you let them they would continue to get angry until something stopped them. He remembered quiet clearly Mr Weasley bursting a blood vessel in her eye because no one had the guts to calm her. Harry now feared for the man in front of him. Who was starting to show similar signs.

"I pissed him off." Charlie stated dejectedly.

"How?" Harry asked, holding his wife's hand to help her control her tongue and temper.

"I told him that Merlin must have made us wrong."

"Wrong?" Ginny interrupted worriedly.

"Hmm, that being together is wrong. Or gross, or something like that." Charlie hung his head lower into his mug.

"Merlin, Charlie stop hiding behind closet doors, just come out already." She scolded

Charlie stared at her aghast for a moment. "Gin, I can't."

"Why," she probed "are you too chicken?"

"No." he stated defensively as she began to make loud chicken noises.

"For fucks sake Ginny. Shut up." He roared, yet Ginny continued her teasing.

"What will make you stop that irritating charade?"

"Go and talk to Adam." She teased. "Admit that you're gay."

"Gin, I've told you already I'm not…"

"Fine whatever." She interrupted "Just tell him you're not made wrong. Because trust me when I say, you loving someone is the least wrong thing you've ever done."

* * *

Adam landed heavily in his apartment, crashing into a basket of washing that ceremoniously flew in all directions of the room.

"Fuck." He cursed. Trying to straighten the mess he had just created.

Placing the basket back onto the dining table, Adam noticed a large envelope sitting in the middle of the table. His name written in an unknown handwriting right across the middle.

 _Adam,_

 _Alicia has gone M.I.A. as of 2300 last night._

 _If you hear from her inform me immediately._

 _D.L.M_

The signature at the bottom of the note puzzled Adam, "D.L.M?" Adam questioned himself, "Who is D.L.M? Must be someone she works with."

Adam quizzed himself, Alicia hadn't spoken about her personal life in their previous catch-ups. They had only recently been close. During the finalisation of Adam's parents wills two years ago, Adam had been informed that he was in fact an elder brother. Alicia Marie Mead was the bastard daughter of his father. A daughter that never gained a mention in any part of family conversation, except his father's will.

Adam remembered being furious with his deceased father. The man had always portrayed the image of a perfect husband. Loyal, loving, a great father. But in the end he had cheated on Adam's mother with a side-street-whore. Fourteen years of marriage and then twenty-six years of lies. Shortly after adam's fortieth birthday the couple died in a tragic car accident.

"Muggle contraptions" his father had stated, "such fascinating items. I'm taking your mother on a scenic tour."

Adam had laughed at them back then, such a simple date. Such a simple task. Neither adult considered the torrential rain or oil that was on the road. Such a simple thing, ending in such tragedy.

In a way, Adam had been relieved when he found Ali. A young witch who would be able to help him sift through the legal obligations of wills and dead parents.

Ali had surprised him. Turning up with hot coffee, cake and a singular flower. Ready to deal with whatever type of man her brother turned out to be.

"Adam? Adam Mead?" she had questioned after he opened the door, her eyes not once leaving the tiled floor in front of her. "Did I get the right address?"

Still sporting a baggy pair of sleep pants and a mess of unruly black hair. He nodded. "And you must be Alicia?"

She nodded, raising her eyes to look her brother in the eye for the first time. The man she saw in front of her, shocked her. Her naturally dark unruly hair matched the man in front of her, her naturally green eyes also mirrored in him, the only difference between the two seemed to be their age, height and gender. She sported a healthy twenty-six and he had just hit forty, the corners of his features slowly starting to show his age. She thought about what she would look like in fourteen years, and hoped that her genetics were as kind to her as Adam's had been to him.

"Wow." She stated suddenly at a loss for words.

"Our dad's genes must have been strong." Adam agreed. Opening the door for her to enter.

As she stepped passed her newly acquired sibling her nerves began to take over her body. Slowly her Metamorphmagi heritage showed through. Her hair began to change from its original dark brown to a shade of teal that Adam swore he had never seen before.

"Ahh, but there's something you didn't get from our dad." He smiled. Pulling a lock of hair into her vision and smiling. "It's a rare day to meet a Metamorphmagi." He smiled.

Her nerves began to ease at the brother's touch. Somehow his voice and the stroking of her hair had calmed her.

"Hmmm." She replied, knowing her metamorphic abilities came from her mother's heritage.

Adam remembered a number of meetings between the pair. Often they would meet for coffee or lunch and talk about their lives. It had been a while since they last met. _She would almost be twenty-eight by now_ he thought. They had often just owled each other or met briefly between work meetings. With him being a Healing Director and her beginning her aurour training, they barely had time for each other.

Adam quickly grabbed out a quill and wrote back to the mysterious D.L.M.

 _No, I have not heard from her._

 _Keep in touch when you find her._

 _Adam Mead._

He sent the owl back with his letter. Hoping to merlin that they found his little sister. Or they had just made a terrible mistake and she was sipping tea on a deserted island somewhere, just lapping up the sun.

* * *

A cold draft rattled throughout the crew room the next morning, making the room howl with frosty air. Charlie's hands desperately clutched to the ceramic mug containing his steaming black coffee. Slowly lifting the coffee to his lips he hissed as the golden liquid burnt his shivering lips.

Today was the day. Today he was supposed to put his emotional turmoil aside and admit his feelings for the only man who had ever shown him this much love.

The only man who had him on the edge of his seat in want. The only man. Man. And that was where Charlie came undone.

If it were anyone else he would have clapped them on the back and applauded their courage. But it wasn't someone else. This was Charlie. The fact that he prided himself in a non-drama-filled lifestyle, free from any 'out of the ordinary' social extremes was the hardest part of this.

Actually, that is a lie.

Charlie realised, his whole social life was a drama. From the hectic party life to the anonymous sex life, his social life was full of drama.

Heck, he couldn't even remember the last bint's name. Or the one before her, for that matter.

 _Anyway,_ Charlie thought, _I'm getting off topic._

 _But then there's Tonks_. Charlie knew in his heart there was no way that he could let go of her memory. Regardless of whom his next partner was.

A violent shiver rippled across his spine causing the chair to scrape eerily on the slate floors. Moving in closer to the table Charlie rested his forehead on the rim of his mug.

 _Why did I get here at six thirty in the morning?_ He questioned himself. _As if he's going to be here this early. Trent's still on shift until eight._

Sighing heavily, Charlie rose from his seat to place the ceramic mug back into the sink. A stray tear fell from his weary eye as he scrubbed the coffee stains from the white porcelain.

"Are you okay?" Trent's raspy voice interrupted Charlie's thoughts, making him almost bash the tear from his cheek. "I'm going to take that as a no." Trent smiled sadly. "Come with me."

Trent turned on his heal and began walking towards the children's bunks. As they arrived, Trent opened the door and smiled.

"These kids have suffered nothing but torture. Most of them losing their mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters. Some of them lost more."

Charlie nodded grimly in understanding.

Trent continued. "But how many of them do you see unhappy?"

"Well, they are all sleeping." Charlie stated confused.

"Yes," Trent laughed, "but all of them find comfort in the small things, regardless of what's troubling them. These kids have nothing, yet with the love of the teachers and the other children they are content. They can sleep happily at night."

"What are you getting at?" Charlie asked, thoroughly confused by the young Romanian man's lesson.

"Look Charlie, it is none of my business, but, love can make you happy. Regardless of what's making you sad." He smiled towards the children. "These kids understand that, maybe it's time you did too."

"Huh?" Charlie was now thoroughly confused. _Did Trent know about Adam and I?_

Trent continued. "Look I've been married for five years, to a woman who everyone stated was the worst possible choice for me. But… I have never been happier. Sometimes the hardest choice turns out to be the one that makes you happy."

Charlie continued to stare at the young man. "I hate to tell you this Trent, but my Romanian is not good enough for you to talk to me in riddles." Trent laughed at Charlie's response.

"Talk to Adam." He stated slowly. "Did you understand that?" With a small pat on Charlie's shoulder Trent continued on with his duties and left Charlie standing in shock.

"Charlie?" a young female voice called. "You're really early. You doesn't get here till eight normally."

"Anna?" he questioned, she hummed in reply.

"Can I get up now? Mr Trent made us sleep early." Charlie chuckled.

"Yes I suppose so." He thought about it for a moment. "Did you want to help me make some breakfast?"

In an instant her eyes lit up. "Oh my god, I haven't dones that in ages, Grace wakes up, We's gonna make breakfast like with papa, but with Charlie. Wake up." She shook her sister slightly until the girl woke with a light scowl. A scowl that told Charlie this was not the first time she'd been woken like this.

Both girls clambered from their rooms to chase Charlie down the hall and into the staff room. In an instant the girls stood proudly, both wearing an apron and disposable gloves that appeared to be at least three sizes too big for both youngsters.

"Alright, Grace how many people are we cooking for today?" Charlie spoke with ease. An ease that hadn't been present earlier that morning.

Grace held out her hand. "Mr. Adam, Mr. Trent, Mrs. Terri, Miss. Alex, YOU." She smiled up at Charlie, holding five fingers up. "FIVE."

"Are you not eating Grace? What about Anna? The other kids." Charlie asked mock worriedly.

"Oh." She paused putting up two more fingers. "Well there's Jack and…" she began counting silently. "Fifteen" she concluded.

Charlie did the math in his head, confirming. "Yeah that's right, so if everyone has two pieces of toast, how many are we going to need?"

Grace looked up at Charlie bewildered. "Ummmmmm." She crooned.

Anna excitedly interrupted her, shouting. "Thirty." A large toothy grin spread its self across her small face.

Charlie loooked impressed. "that's it." he smiled, high fiving the four year old. "Grace could you please get the bread out of the fridge, and I'll show you how to toast it?" she smiled in response.

"Charwee." Anna interrupted, "we alsready know how to toast bread. Mumma and Papa taughts us when we was living with them." She boasted. Not seeming at all sad that her previous parents had been killed. Charlie wondered if that was because they didn't quite understand the finality of death. Or if they'd even been told.

Charlie smiled and ignored the comment about their previous parents. "Show me then." He resorted to instead.

Indeed the girls did know how to use the toaster, how to butter the toast and how to wrap it in foil to keep it warm.

"Wow." Charlie stated impressed for the second time this morning. "You two are much more grown up than I thought."

Anna and Grace smiled toothily at him.

As the trio continued to make a large breakfast for all the staff and children. Children began filtering into the dining hall. Some held books and homework the adults had given them, a few were practicing for their interviews today. Another held a mobile phone to his ear in a heated conversation. Charlie smiled. The scene in front of him reminded him so much of his life back at the burrow. As an adult it was tiresome and a little too much. But as a child. He could remember absolutely loving his siblings. The company, the joy of having someone to talk to at every given moment of the day.

The play, the fun. The love.

Anna shocked him out of this daydream with a flying piece of toast, colliding squarely into Charlie's jaw.

"Oii." he half shouted, then smiled when he saw her scared expression.

Grace held both of her small hands to her mouth, trembling with fear.

"Hey, grace its okay." Charlie smiled. "Come here."

She slowly walked over to the man, terrified of what she had done.

"I didn't mean to, it just. It just.. just….." she stuttered and began to cry,

Realisation struck Charlie. "Grace. It's called magic." He crouched to her level and placed his finger under her jaw and lifted it so they stood eye to eye. "You just did your first little bit of magic. Nothing to be scared of. I think it's something really special." He cuddled the young girl. His talk didn't seem to be calming her anxiety.

"Grace. Don't be sad. Now you're a people like Mr. Adam and…. Are you a people like Mr. Adam, Charlie?" Anna spoke to her sister calmly rubbing small circles on her back.

Charlie finally understood what Anna had meant all those months ago when she had asked the very same question. "Yes Anna. Adam and I are called Wizards and you and Grace are…"

"Witches." Anna squealed excitedly. "Mumma didn't know if we would be, she said that our mum was a horrid witch and our dad was a…" she trailed off in thought for a moment. "filthy… muddle?"

"Muggle," he corrected "but we don't say that sentence, it's really mean." Anna nodded in understanding. Confused for a moment, Charlie asked"Who did you used to live with Anna?"

"Mumma and Papa. They owned the building everyone lived in. Mum worked downstairs and we helped with food and cleaning and boring stuff like that."

Grace cuddled closer into Charlie's chest. "Why was I so scared?" she whispered.

"When you did magic?" she nodded. "Because everything that you do for the first time can be scary. Doesn't mean it's bad." She smiled and continued to cuddle into him.

"Parenthood looks good on you Charles." Adam slowly interrupted their little gathering.

Charlie stiffened at the sound of the man's voice. "We have to talk." Charlie stated nervously.

"I agree." Adam replied, "but not now. I've got seven Hogwarts letters in my hands and a confirmation from the minister that all children are of magical lineage. Let's get these kids into a new home." he started to smile by the last part, knowing that it was entirely possible to house all ten children in the one day.

Adam walked through the crew room and into the dining hall.

"Alright guys. Let's get a quick start on breakfast, two of you have got interviews today and in my hand I have seven letters for seven very lucky students."

Adam began calling out the names of the students who had received their Hogwarts letters. Each child grabbed the letter and let out a shriek of excitement. Minervra McGonagall had agreed that she could take up to ten students under her personal supervision at the school. Meaning that the students would become a child of Hogwarts and would be raised without parents. This decision had baffled Adam, as most of the children were only eleven or twelve and in his opinion needed parental guardians.

The minister, however, had agreed with the plan as he believes the students will prosper together creating their own family at the school within a safe and well-guarded environment. Most of these children also showed an intense distaste to finding new parents. So in that respect, Adam agreed this was their best option.

Jack was the first to open his letter. "YES!" he exclaimed. "OH MY GOD." He quickly whipped out his phone and called his best friend, Xavier.

The other students smiled and high-fived each other. They were going to stay together after all.

Adam presented the food to the students and encouraged them to eat. Trent smiled at the two men who, slowly disappeared back into the crew area.

"You wanted to talk?" Adam stated coldly, not lifting his eyes from the door he'd just closed.

"I wanted to apologise." Charlie sighed, "I've been… difficult for you."

"Difficult," Adam repeated sinisterly.

"Adam, there's this girl that I used to date." Adam's eyes sprung to Charlie in anger, he glared at the man unable to voice any of his raging emotions.

"And I loved her. A lot." Adam's anger was churning into a painful hurt. He didn't know if he felt betrayed over what Charlie was admitting.

 _Is he admitting to cheating on me?_ Adam thought painfully. _In his defence we've never made things official._ Adam's heart rate picked up. The pounding in his chest was becoming unbearable.

Charlie continued. "She was everything I could ever want and more, but it didn't work." Adam looked at Charlie in confusion. "She married some other bloke, had a baby…"

"Charlie?" Adam spoke still confused about this topic.

"And she died." He half sobbed. "I feel so conflicted about you." He stated.

Adam's heart rate plummeted at the admission of Charlie's ex-lover's death.

"Adam, I'm conflicted because even after almost twenty years, I still love her. Even though she didn't love me."

"You feel like you're betraying her?" Adam questioned worriedly.

"No." Charlie stated a little too quickly. "I feel conflicted by something she once said to me."

"hmmm?" Adam encouraged,

"She broke it off with me a year or two after school ended. She told me that I treated her like a boy, and that I would be better off dating a man if I wanted to treat any girl that way. I didn't understand her back then. But I did promise to prove her wrong."

"You prove her right by dating me? Right?" Adam concluded nodding his understanding.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled. "I haven't been okay with that… Until now."

"Oh?" Adam asked thoroughly confused by this whole ordeal.

"Would you please go on another date with me? Give me another chance?" Charlie half smiled. "I can't promise you I won't be difficult, but I will promise to try harder at being a non-sucky-boyfriend."

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Adam smiled when Charlie nodded. "I think that would be nice."

He stepped up to Charlie, placing both of his hands on the man's shoulders. Slowly pulling the shorter man to him. Charlie's hands wound themselves around Adam's neck and pulled him in for a delicate yet still passionate kiss.

Both men stood for a moment embraced in each other's arms. Charlie's head rested on Adam's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. One of Adam's hands found their way into Charlie's red hair, the other rested across his shoulders. The two had never experienced such intimacy from each other before. Sure they had shagged, but neither fully understood their relationship until this moment.

Trent knocked and let himself into the crew room. "Come on lovebirds, the rest of the day awaits. And I need my beauty sleep." He smirked at the two men, slowly grabbing his belongings and leaving through the floo network.

"Ahah." Charlie announced, finally getting the answer to one of his first questions. "He _is_ a wizard." Adam just laughed in response.

* * *

Later that evening Adam sat in his kitchen reading through all the paperwork for the day. The only two children that needed homes now were Anna and Grace.

He thought about transferring them to a new orphanage, or putting them into what muggles call 'foster homes'. But he couldn't help but feel that Charlie would be thoroughly devastated if the girls were taken by someone else.

Looking into the girls' heritage didn't really help either. Anna and Grace Walton. That was their heritage. No listed mother, father or any known living siblings. Even the couple that the twins lived with prior to the orphanage had no documentation. The couple was just listed as "Mumma" and "Papa". Which could be absolutely anyone. Adam recalled asking the girls for the couple's first names. The twins had just shrugged their shoulders and smiled unknowingly.

At least as children they could rebuild their lives into something worth documenting. It was just odd that twins of magical background didn't have extensive documentation. Even muggle borns had more documentation than the twins.

Slowly grabbing out a quill and ink Adam began to write the letter to Charlie:

 _Charles,_

 _As of tomorrow, you will be transferred back to the reserve._

 _There is no longer a need for the orphanage, as only two children now need homes._

 _Anna and Grace._

 _Strange question, but are you sure you're still okay with not being able to have kids?_

 _The adoption process is really quite simple._

 _Just requires your signature, the girls and a minister official._

 _Let me know Charles. Otherwise I will need to get someone else to take them._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Adam Mead._

 _Ps. Please don't think I'm heartless. I'm not allowed to take them in myself because I'm registered as their full time 'Nany/doctor', as such, so the ministry would see it as inappropriate. The whole, 'No loving your patients' thing._

Adam sent his owl, Emmit, off with the message. He hoped in a sense that Charlie would want to take on the girls. Charlie had proven to be a good role model for the pair over the last few weeks and he seemed to really click with their personalities.

Adam remembered earlier in the day when he had walked in on the trio. Charlie had one of the girls on his lap as he comforted her through her first magical act. Adam didn't remember which girl it was, but the scene was beautiful regardless.

That was another thing, Charlie seemed to be able to tell the girls apart without any problem. The two were so identical that even Adam had to ask which witch was which. And he was their doctor. The only thing that separated them was a scar on Grace's lower abdomen, but in saying that, it was covered majority of the time so there was no way for Adam to be one hundred percent sure which girl he was talking to.

A loud knock at the door disrupted Adam from his thoughts. He stood and grabbed a jacket on the way to the door.

When he opened the door a large gust of cold air riffled through his once warm house.

"Yes, may I help you?" Adam shivered. Goose bumps rising over his entire body.

A man younger than Adam stood in his doorway holding a shivering child in one hand and a large suitcase in the other. Adam noticed that two young boys stood behind him.

All four figures wore heavily hooded jackets that covered a large portion of their faces.

The man nodded his head to reveal his unfamiliar face. "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and I am your brother in law. May I come in please?" he had a tone of annoyance to his request. Adam got the idea that the man was used to getting his way, and by being a Malfoy Adam was probably correct in his assumption.

Adam allowed the four strangers into his house. Slowly shutting the door behind him.

"So say again? You're my brother in-law?" Draco nodded extending his wet gloved hand out in greeting.

"I'm so sorry. Normally we wouldn't be out in the rain like this. And If Ali ever saw me carrying these three in this weather she'd have my head. But, I still can't find her and I'm getting a little desperate."

Adam noticed the youngest child, a young girl around the age of five, cough. "You sound healthy." He joked. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes. Yeah?" she nodded in silent response. Slowly slipping her hooded jacket off and onto the floor.

"I must admit, I did not know Ali had a husband, or three children." Adam stated curiously, still helping his niece with her wet clothing.

"Four." Draco stated plainly and slightly arrogantly, helping his two sons with their jackets. "She's pregnant."

"Merlin." Adam stated shocked. "What happened? Do you know?"

Draco shook his head in embarrassment. "No, I have no idea."

The young girl continued coughing, grabbing Adam's attention. "Hey sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Aquila." She stated shyly. Fiddling with her platinum blonde hair.

Adam took the time to admire the three children. Aquila looked identical to her mother but with her father's colours. She sported the same nose and eye shapes that Alicia had but instead of green eyes she had grey and instead of dark brown hair she sported her father's signature blonde. She was a definite mix of her two parents.

The two boys looked about ten. Adam realised they must have been identical twins based of the fact that he couldn't tell the two apart. They too had a remarkable resemblance to their parents. Both boys looked like a carbon copy of their father, but with dark hair green eyes and much darker skin. Adam smiled at them noticing that the two had inherited their mother's rare gift. Both boy's hair colours changed from its original brown to a lighter blonde as they warmed.

Draco introduced them. "And these are my sons, Scorpius and Phoenix." The two boys nodded their 'hellos' as they were introduced.

"Well, Aquila." Adam teased. "I think we need to chase that cough before he eats you alive." He smiled at her, conjuring a potion from the air. "Quick drink this." He handed her the bottle and she quickly downed the liquid.

Turning back to Draco she stated excitedly. "Daddy it tastes like skittles." Draco smiled at her impatiently.

"I'm sorry to be so rude but can we please discuss where my wife, your sister, could be?"

Adam nodded, motioning toward the kitchen. Draco walked as directed, simply forgetting all of his typical ways, in desperation for his wife.

The two men sat at the dining table with a large pot of coffee, the three children stood awkwardly in the hall, admiring all of the family photos.

"Do you have any idea where she may have run off too?" Draco started. "Do you two have parents that she could be hiding with?"

Adam shook his head. "No. Well I don't. Her mother may still be alive."

Draco choked on his coffee. "You have different parents?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you know this already? You are her husband." Adam stated, now questioning if the man in front of him actually was who he said he was.

Draco smiled bitterly for a moment. "She doesn't tell me a lot of things. I didn't even know you existed until two years ago, she is quite secretive." He smiled into his coffee nervously. Adam thought about it for a moment, _I've never seen a Malfoy so nervous before. What on earth is he hiding?_

"Ahh." Adam smiled. "In her defence, she didn't know I existed until two years ago. We only found each other because my parents died and my father left her a few things in his will."

Draco nodded understandingly. "That does make sense." He seemed to be thinking internally for a moment. "Do you know where her mother is? Or who she is?"

"No. I don't even know her name." Adam shook his head. Writing a note to check medical documents in case she was listed as an emergency contact. "How did she go missing? Shouldn't she be under ministry watch whilst she's on duty?" Adam questioned.

Draco choked on his coffee, "If she had been on duty then yes" he coughed. "All aurors are tracked by the ministry." Draco started to show obvious signs of panic. "But she wasn't on duty. Normally I would have gone with her for a mission like that, but I was unable to last night and now she is gone." Draco hung his head, fiddling with his fingers below the table.

Adam thought about what he knew about the Malfoys. Back in the day, a man would have never taken care of his own children. That was their mother's job. Back in the day, a man would have never sat at a dining table in a small 'servants' apartment owned by a Mead. But Draco did. Back in the day a Malfoy would have had everyone but the Meads searching for a lost Malfoy. Back in the day, the Meads and Malfoys did not get on. A battle for power always tore them apart, either one or the other wanted to be the richer, the stronger or the better. Back in the day the Malfoys only had boys. Malfoy clearly had a little girl. Unless, he was no longer a Malfoy?

Adam noticed numerous deep scratches on Draco's now bare arms. Back in the day, a Malfoy wouldn't have done anything worthy of such a cut. The men never had a need for jobs, let alone anything that would cause scars that deep. Suddenly it clicked. The cuts, Ali going missing last night, last night was a full moon.

"You're cursed?" Adam stated plainly. "Werewolf?"

Draco nodded in surprise. "Ali always talks about how smart you are. I didn't think she'd be so accurate." He smiled weakly at the man across from him. Adam motioned towards the children in the hallway.

"Are they affected?" Draco shook his head no in response.

"No trust me they are fine." He stated false calmly. "I'm not here on medical grounds, Adam, I'm just here to see if there is anything you know? You have my full permission to do any medical checks on the children after we have this talk okay?"

"Okay." Adam answered the last question first. "No I can't say I do. Do you know anything about this mission?" Draco shook his head.

"No, she only said that it _was their time to pay_. Whatever that means?" Draco stared at Adam hopefully. He hoped that she had confided in her big brother before attempting this mission.

"Sorry I wouldn't know." Adam felt useless. "If you need somewhere to stay or a child minder while you search I would be more than happy to put you up?"

Draco's head rose "That would be amazing. Thank you."

"A Malfoy, thank a Mead. Wow, times are different now aren't they?" Adam smiled thinking about how his father used to talk about the Malfoys. " _Waste of Space if you ask me. All Bloody Death eaters, the lot of them."_ He used to say. " _Bloody no good, in-bred hypocrites"_

"Back in the day Meads owned everything," it looked like it took effort for the Malfoy to admit that the Meads had actually been in power. "so I think a little thanks isn't too uncommon." Draco smiled going over to his three children and talking to them in hushed tones. He kissed Aquila and hugged the two boys.

"Thank you again Mead. I will be back as soon as I know anything."

"Please hurry Malfoy. This is my sister you're talking about." Draco nodded and disappeared through the open door.

Adam looked to the clock on the wall, it read eight fifteen. Adam thought about the times he normally sent the children at the orphanage to bed. Most under-fives were asleep by now, but Aquila didn't seem tired at all. Adam thought that all the drama with her mother may have been keeping her awake.

"Have you three had dinner?" Adam called to the three children, who shook their heads nervously.

"Do you like pizza?" Each child suddenly forgot how shy they were and began to explain the types of pizza they had had in the past.

"Alright a pizza and a movie and then we can find somewhere for you three to sleep. Scorpius and Phoenix you could probably sleep in my son's room. And I'm sure I can set up a mattress for you miss Aquila."

"You have a son?" Asked Phoenix "where is he?"

"He goes to Hogwarts, he's a little bit older then you two." Adam smiled picking up his muggle phone and dialling the pizza company. After quickly ordering four different types of pizzas and setting the three kids in front of a Disney movie. Adam picked up his quill and began sending frantic messages to the minister of magic, to the assistant director at St. Mungos and to any other documentable place he knew of.

Soon after the pizza arrived, Adam's owl flew through the window, landing effortlessly on the table in front of him. Quickly he untied the letter, realising instantly that it was a personal letter not one from the ministry. He sighed in slight disappointment.

 _Charlie, Adam Its Charlie._

 _I am not an old man, stop calling me Charles!_

 _Yes, I have been offered my old job back at the reserve. The job comes with a three bedroom bungalow._

 _Whatever that means._

 _So, yes. Send me through the paperwork and I'll ask the girls' permission tomorrow._

 _Love_

 _Charlie._

 _Ps. I don't think you'e heartless. At all._

Adam was shocked. He had not expected that to be such a simple answer for Charlie. He had expected the man to exclaim that he didn't need children to be happy. That adopting these kids would mean he proved his mother right. Proved that he did need family to be happy.

This thought was interrupted by another owl that Adam didn't recognise, flying through the window. There was no note, simply a file full of documents on Ali.

"Alicia Marrie Malfoy." He started reading.

"Born twenty-second of May nineteen Eighty-eight.

Registered Metamorphmagi at birth.

Born to parents: Claudine Walton and Harrold Mead.

Born and raised in Romania."

"Claudine Walton." He stated again. "That name sounds so familiar."

"Blood type: O positive….. oh twins run in her family. Both her mother and great-grandmother were twins." Adam continued to read through his sister's files in hopes that he would find anything that would help place her.

Glancing over at the three children Adam noticed one of the boys had cradled Aquila in his laps while she slept. The twins seemed captivated by the television. Having barely touched their pizza since he turned it on.

"Not hungry boys?" Adam called. Both boys smiled and began picking at the pizzas in front of them.

Adam thought about it for a moment. The thought that Ali had married a Malfoy. Back when blood status meant something and forced marriages were still common practice, a Mead would have hated to marry a Malfoy. The Malfoys have always had a knack for tarnishing their own names. Meads being a proud group of pure bloods would not have associated with Malfoys. Although, Adam guessed their marriage broke all laws of propriety. Draco was eight years her senior, if Adam could do the math correctly, Draco was a werewolf, Ali a Metamorphmagi, she would have been roughly eighteen when she conceived the twins and technically she's not a Mead. He smiled. Sometimes happiness calls for change. He had a quick thought of Charlie and smiled.

That man was really making a change in their lives. They were finally dating, again. Both men, both parents, both working it out. It all seemed really strange to Adam. The last few months with Charlie had really impacted them both.

"Uncle." The boy who wasn't cradling Aquila startled Adam. His hands resting on the chair across from Adam. "What's happened to our mum?"

"I don't know. I hope nothing, your dad and I hope she's just hiding somewhere so we can go and find her."

"Is she with our grandmother? Her mother?" he probed.

"I don't know. I hope she's somewhere easy to find."

"Knowing our mum I doubt it." he stated tears starting to form in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He apologised wiping the tears away.

"I'm just exhausted." The boy seemed to speak with the wisdom beyond his years. Adam guessed that was the Malfoy way of raising children. Making them respectable as soon as possible was something the pureblood families tended to expect among their young. Emotions were for the weak, definitely not for Malfoy men.

"Where can we sleep?" his twin stood beside him carrying their sleeping sister.

Adam pushed through the hallway and into Xavier's bedroom. "Here, I'll set up a bed for Aquila."

The boys helped Adam set up the room and quickly settled in. Falling asleep within minutes of Adam leaving the bedroom.

* * *

 _~YES I LIVE ;)_

 _Happy reading and_ _reviewing!_

 _WHERE AM I GOING WITH THIS STORY?_

 _Lots of Love, Just another AnonymousAmature ~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

The next morning Charlie woke with an unexpected bounce in his step. He raced out of his bedroom at the burrow, flew down the stairs, and grabbed a piece of toast on the way out to the house's boarder.

Apparating straight to Bill's house on the coast.

The loud 'crack' alerted the elder Weasley that someone had arrived. He slowly opened the door to his younger brother standing there eating his half cooked piece of toast.

"Well, brother. Would you like to explain why you're ripping me away from my beautiful wife at six thirty in the morning?" Bill stood clad only in a pair of sleeping boxer shorts. His hand hung heavily on the front door. His other arm blocked the door way.

Charlie pushed passed his brother and into the kitchen where he found Louis mashing a banana into his glass of milk.

"Hey buddy." Charlie ruffled his nephew's hair, flicking his wrist to work his wandless magic, turning the banana and milk into a banana milkshake. "I have good news Bill."

Bill smiled. He hadn't seen his brother this happy since Charlie found out he had been given the job at the reserve. _This must be big_!

"I've heard. You got your job back." Bill smiled holding up the daily newspaper. _That must be what this is about?_ Bill thought to himself.

"Oh, yeah. I got my job back." Charlie frowned slightly, indicating that Bill had been wrong in his assumption.

"That wasn't your news?"

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "No." he paused for dramatic effect. "I'm going to be a dad."

Fleur dropped the mug she was holding. Shattering it into a million tiny fragments on the floor. Bill stood frozen in shock.

"Chuck. I thought you told me you couldn't have children?" Bill closed the door to his house now thoroughly confused. "And, how? What about Adam?"

Charlie held up a handful of papers. Handing them over to Bill, who began reading through the paperwork out loud.

"Upon the signature of one_, who accepts the legal act of adoption under the Minister of Magic 2015, _ will be appointed full parental custody in the eyes of both muggle and magical law…"

Charlie smile boarded. "I now just have to ask!" He almost squealed.

Bill sifted through the remaining of the files hoping that he wouldn't find a discrepancy or something that sounded fraudulent. He stopped after a moment noticing that there was a complete double of each form. "Are you adopting twins? There is literally a double of each paper?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, two twin girls."

Fleur clapped her hands in excitement. "Two new nieces Bill, that's just wonderful." Bill nodded slowly in hesitant agreement.

"What time did you organise to meet with the ministry? And the girls?" Bill asked looking toward the clock on the wall.

"Well I know they are going to be there around seven." He stated checking his watch. "Crap I'm going to be late. Alright see you later."

Charlie flung himself through Bill's floo network and appeared right in the old crew room. Charlie noticed an eerie silence that hadn't occupied the orphanage before. The small chatter that usually occupied the halls was replaced with a heavy echo of Charlie's footfalls.

Charlie slowly made his way through the halls, listening for any semblance of life. "eureka." He smiled when he heard the two delicate voices he recognised as Anna and Grace.

As he entered the foyer, he came face to face with the two girls. Both girls had their heads hung low and a deep frown plastered onto their once seemingly delicate faces.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked worriedly.

The two girls sprung from their previous positions and flung themselves at the red headed man.

"Don't let them take us Chawee. Tell them we belong here." Anna cried.

"Please?" They both begged tears streaming off their little red faces.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked, Anna pointed down the hall toward a large bold man who Charlie knew to be the Minister of Magic.

"They are taking us to a new orphanage." Anna whined.

Charlie stopped them quickly with a finger to his lips. "Girls I would love to have an interview with you, if you'll have me?" he sat in front of the pair, legs crossed and his arms hugging a small buddle of papers.

The girls looked between themselves confused. "But we know you already."

"Well." Charlie started. "My name is Charlie Weasley. I am forty-four years old and I work with dragons in Romania." He continued anyway.

"We know this already Charlie. What are you…." Grace started to mumble, until realisation took hold of her. "Anna, look." she interrupted, pulling the paperwork from Charlie's hands.

"Do you know these papers?" she asked her sister in a squeal.

Anna took the papers from her sister and stared at them for a moment. Clearly analysing them thoroughly.

"Charlie." She started. "Is this... Do you want to be our Dad?" her smile broadened and a slight squeal escaped from her tiny form.

"Only if you will have me." He stated calmly.

Both girls squealed in unison, taking a pen from their belongings and scribbling their names and signatures in the correct places. The girls were quite familiar with this process as they had helped a number of other people fill in the same documents and like before, when the girls finished signing their names and Charlie signed his, it disappeared with a 'crack'.

Both girls squealed again jumping from their seats into the arms of their new Daddy.

Adam's plan for today was to find this Claudine Walton and to see if she indeed knew anything about his lost sister. He'd worked out that if he got to her house and went straight back to Draco he would still make it back in time to help Charlie move into his new home with the girls.

Adam looked down to the map on his mobile. If he turned down the next street he should reach Claudine's residence. London was cold this time of year, not as cold as Romania but still cold enough to make him wish he'd brought a proper coat.

After what seemed like hours Adam finally found his way to her address. "This can't be right." He stared at his phone in disbelief. "A god damned brothel? Great." He stated unimpressed.

As he reached the door, his knuckles didn't need to touch the wooden door for it to swing open. A scantily dressed girl, no older than sixteen answered him. "Welcome to _The Cave_ , do you have a booking or are you a drop in?"

She swung a leather rope flirtatiously in her hand, blowing bubbles with a shade of bubble gum Adam couldn't correctly identify.

"I'm looking for someone." He stated nervously. "A Claudine Walton. Know her?"

She took his hand in hers and pulled him through to another room. "We don't use full names here, but she'll be through shortly."

Adam twirled his thumbs. This didn't feel right. He only hoped that no one had seen him enter the establishment. His job, family and overall good reputation was on the line. Merlin, what if a Weasley had seen him enter. Merlin only knew what Charlie would have to say about it. _Let's just hope that's not something we have to deal with._

"A young man for me?" Claudine confirmed with the receptionist. "And what's his name girl?"

Adam heard the two bicker about something and then a loud slap could be heard from where he was sitting.

"Sorry about her, Mr?"

"Mead,"

"Yes, sorry about her Mr. Mead, you have to train them young or they'll never learn you see,"

Adam was more than horrified at the woman in front of him. What kind of woman slaps a young girl?

"So I hear, you asked for me by name? I must admit, I haven't been requested by name in many years." She smirked.

"Actually, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about your daughter's whereabouts?"

"Oh my dear." She waltzed up to Adam running a finger down his chest. "I have a few of those, you might want to be more specific." She laughed.

Adam was shocked. When he thought about it, it wasn't overly surprising, the woman did perform a specific trade that made that kind of statement possible.

"Alicia Marie Malfoy?" he stated calmly, trying not to let off any vibe of disgust.

"Oh she married did she? And a Malfoy, she must be happy living in the lap of luxury?"

"Has three children with him too. He's quite worried."

"Oh, so that's not you dear? You're not the Husband?"

"I'm the brother." Adam shifted uncomfortably. "Her half-brother, Adam Mead."

"Mead? Oh, I know that name… Oh Harrold. What a dear. What's he up to now?" she smirked at the memory.

"He died." Adam stated shortly, growing tied of this woman's company.

"Such a shame. Oh well. What is it you wanted to know about your sister?"

"If you knew anything that would help me find her?"

"Oh my dear, she is a mercenary. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

"I beg your pardon?" Adam Choked. "A Mercenary?"

"Pay her enough and she will do anything you desire big brother. Sex, trafficking, tax evasion, assassinations, sex."

Adam ignored that she'd said sex twice, he assumed she was just trying to rile him up.

"You're joking with me?"

"Why would I joke?" she stated seriously. "She is the only daughter, I actually couldn't tame. She just works in mysterious ways. Good luck finding her my dear. Do tell her to bring her children to see their gramma won't you?"

"Don't count on it," Adam stated, rudely leaving the establishment with a huff.

As he exited the building he made his way down the street and into a hidden alley. Apparating instantly to the Malfoy manner, where he knew Draco and the kids would be.

As he reached the manor gates he noticed the heavy protection charms that laced the grounds. Slowly he whispered an emergency healer spell that quickly disarmed any enchanted gate, door or lock. He marched through the gates and up the windy path listening to the ghastly alarms he had just set off at each end of the property. The screech echoed in his ears.

Draco met him half way down the path, obviously being informed of the intruder.

"Adam, how the hell did you get past that gate? Did you find something on Al…."

Adam's rage passed his ability to control himself. "You fucking scum" he growled grabbing Draco by his collar and slamming him into the nearest wall. "How could you?"

Draco looked thoroughly confused and enraged by the display of aggression that he couldn't escape.

As proud as Malfoys were, he would have to admit that he was unable to escape the man's grasp. He was terrified of this man's capabilities.

Almost as terrified as the time Hermione held him in this exact pose.

Draco was still weak from the transformations just a night and a half ago and was at a significant physical disadvantage. Not that he thought he stood a chance, regardless of his condition.

"What are you talking about Mead?" Draco growled, through strangled breaths.

"She's a mercenary. A fucking mercenary." Adam pounded the wall with his fist, just behind Draco's head. "And you let her." He said now sounding defeated. "How the fuck do you plan on finding her? She's fucking gone."

Adam released the man at the sound of a small cough behind him.

"Are you alright dear?" Narcissa Malfoy called to her son. Adam could see Aquila hidden behind her grandmother's legs.

Adam glared holes into the blonde man, ignoring the presence of the woman and child.

"How did he get in here?" Narcissa asked nervously.

"He's a healer." Stated Draco, calmly. "He probably has an emergency code."

Aquila slowly broke her silence from behind her grandmother. "Uncle Adam?" she asked curiously. "Why are you so angry with daddy?"

Adam sighed at her sweet voice. Her innocence bringing him out of his rage.

"Uncle?" Narcissa questioned.

"Mother." Draco started, rubbing his now released throat. "This is Alicia's older brother, Adam Mead."

Narcissa stiffened at the name. "I didn't know Alicia was a Mead?" She stated, obviously conflicted with something.

"She's not really." Adam stated. "We have different mothers. Anyway, not the point. Have you figured out where she could be?" Adam snapped at Draco.

"She was last seen in a muggle night club. I was on my way to get security tapes as you came in."

"Draco." Narcissa questioned suddenly. "What's happened to Alicia?" her anxiety was evident on her face. As much as Adam had doubted her acceptance of Alicia, Narcissa seemed to be genuinely concerned for her daughter in law.

"She's been classified M.I.A."

Adam hadn't made it back to Charlie last night. The trio had spent the night watching movies in hope that they would stay up late enough to see him. Unfortunately, Charlie awoke in his new house for the first time without Adam, one arm hung off the edge of the couch, the other held a small child from cascading onto the floor. As he looked around Charlie noticed the Cobwebs that clung to the corners of each wall, the small cracks that appeared in the paint and the floorboards that needed to be repolished.

A slight shift behind him, notified him of the two small children waking from their slumber. One automatically pounced on him, the other tried to cuddle further into his chest. Charlie flung both girls over his shoulders and stood from the old couch.

"Has anyone seen Anna and Grace?" he called, the girls both laughed uncontrollably. "If I can't find them I guess I'll have to eat all their chocolate cereal. That stuff was pricey, can't let that go to waste."

They both squealed in excitement, "UP HERE." The yelled.

Charlie spun around, "Did you hear them?" he joked as they called again and he spun back in the other direction making their limbs fly in all directions.

"Alright fun's over," he laughed placing both girls onto the cold floor. "Breakfast?"

Both girls smiled excitedly and galloped into the kitchen.

The bungalow had turned out to be much larger than Charlie expected. It had a master bedroom, two large single bedrooms and an office. Which he guessed could be turned into a bedroom. Considering he didn't own a computer or all that many books. The three sat down to breakfast eating their 'highly nutritional' chocolate cereal.

"So what day is it today Anna? I can't remember." He smiled, hoping that she would look at his watch resting beside her.

"Your clock says." She smiled at his proud gaze. "Twenty fifth of the twelve."

"December." He corrected smiling.

"It is five oh four in England, and seven oh four in Romania. Where are we?"

"Romania, Anna."

"Why do you have an England one?"

"That's where my Mum lives." He smiled.

"Can we see your mum? Does she have red hair too?" she giggled running her hands through his now below shoulder length hair. "Red is so pretty."

"All of my family has red hair." He smiled, swatting her hands away from his head. "And Brunette is just as pretty." He smiled mockingly running his hands through her hair.

"What's brunette?" she asked.

"Brown Hair." He stated. "Like you and Grace." The two girls turned to each other and smiled. Their crystal blue eyes shining in the light of the rising sun.

"Does your mum know about us?" Grace asked.

"Not yet." He frowned. "But Santa would have left all of your presents there. So I'm sure she knows you two are coming to lunch this afternoon."

"SANTA?" they both exclaimed. "I totally forgot about Christmas did Santa get lost?"

"No, Santa knows we're here." He smiled. "He just thought that your presents would get broken at the new house. Since we have nowhere to put our presents yet!"

Both girls nodded in understanding. "Can we choose a room now?" Grace asked quietly.

"Of course. The one right at the end of the hall is my one though." He smiled as they both slumped in their chairs.

Charlie smiled at this new development. The girls had easily adjusted to living with him. The minister was more than happy to approve his request. Stating that he obviously had enough funds to adequately provide for the two, and the bungalow on the reserve was quite close to a muggle school, so he knew they would get the best education possible. Considering most magical children don't attend schools they were sure to get the best of both worlds.

Charlie washed the bowls in the sink and followed the sound of echoing giggles.

"Alright have you chosen a room each yet?" he called.

Anna frowned. "Can't we share one?"

"Oh." Charlie smiled and shook his head. "Yes of course. As long as everything fits."

"If we turn the beds into bunk beds it should all fit." Suggested Grace.

"I like that idea kiddo." He high-fived the girl. "Alright stand back."

Both girls stood in the doorway as Charlie began working his wandless magic. He polished the floors, vanished the obvious dirt and dust and began clearing the cobwebs from the corners.

"What colour girls."

"Purple." Grace called

"Aqua." Anna interrupted.

"Hmmmm. How about aqua walls and purple bedspreads?" Charlie suggested gaining an excited squeal from both girls.

Charlie was surprised at the end result of the girls' bedroom. The mix of purple and aqua strangely fit the girl's personalities perfectly. Their clothes filtered in from a bag he had magically enhanced. Noticing straight away that both girls only owned a dress, a pair of jeans, a jumper and a shirt each.

 _I'm sure that will change by the end of the day. I'm hoping Santa just knew what they would need._ He thought hopefully.

"My room now?" he smiled enthusiastically.

Charlie cleared his room, painted it white and placed his _abnormally large_ bed at the far end.

"It's so plain, Charlie." Grace complained. "There's no colour."

"What colour do you suggest?" he asked.

Both girls replied. "RED."

Charlie laughed and agreed. "Okay," he started "The bedspread can be red," he flicked his hand towards the bed and it slowly changed from white to a deep red. "Still too plain?" the girls nodded.

Charlie began rummaging in his extended bag. Magically pulling out a large black bookcase with all of his books and photo frames still hung neatly in place.

"Better?" He smiled.

"Still plain." Grace complained. Both girls were perched happily in the middle of his bed. Anna sat excitedly on her knees while Grace sat cross legged further up on the bed.

"What about a mat? Or a chair over there?" Anna suggested.

"I have a mat..." he pulled it out and placed it with the legs of the bed resting on it. "And a chair…"

A white chair that he had inherited from his grandmother perched in the corner of the room.

"Red." Anna commanded. Charlie smiled and complied, pointing his hands in the direction of the chair and charming it to be red.

"Better?" he asked a little worn out by the wandless magic, both girls smiled and nodded.

As the trio began to walk back down the hall Grace stopped walking. "What are we going to do with the other two bedrooms?"

"We could just shut the doors for now?" Charlie suggested. "I will get some furniture for them later on. Make one a guest room?"

Both girls smiled and closed a door each. "So what now Charlie?' Anna asked.

"Well we did breakfast. We've made the rooms up. Someone is coming to set up the lounge room and dining room later today… what would you like to do? We have about an hour before we need to get ready for lunch."

"Lunch?" Anna asked.

"Don't you remember? Were gonna meet Charlie's mum." Grace chastised her sister.

"That's right." Charlie smiled.

"Do I have to look pretty to meet her?" Anna asked a little too seriously.

"You always look pretty Anna." He resorted. "Why what's wrong."

"But what if she doesn't like us? We don't have red hair."

"What does your hair colour have to do with her liking you?"

"All your family has red hair. We aren't family." She sighed.

Charlie noticed how deep his unintentional words had cut before.

"Alright. I need to explain something to you." He started. "All of my brothers and sister have red hair, all of your cousins do not." He stopped to count. "Only five of your cousins have red hair the other seven do not. My mum loves them all the same amount. And that's lots." He exaggerated his statement by holding his arms out to the sides to show how much she would love them.

"That's a lot of cousins." Grace smiled. "Are they all our age?"

"Umm," Charlie counted in his head. "Roxanne is six, Louis, Lilly and Hugo are eight and the others are a little older."

"We has cousins." Anna squealed to Grace, who stood and started jumping in excitement.

"Alright. Would you like to get there early then? Meet everyone sooner?" Both girls smiled and nodded frantically.

About half an hour later Charlie stood in front of the triple mirrored closet doors adjusting his button down navy shirt. He'd rolled the sleaves to sit just below his elbows.

Normally he would wear them to his wrists because of the severe scaring on his arms. Dragons made devastating cuts that healers couldn't even mend. Often his family discouraged him showing them in public as it often aroused suspicion, many people asking if he had been beaten as a child.

"It'll be covered anyway." He stated to himself, pulling his knee length blue coat over his button down and dress pants. Combing his hair down he realised that this was as good as it was going to get. He thought for a moment about how much his hair made him look like Bill. The length, colour and flow of his hair resembled the messy appearance that Bill used to sport.

"Dad." Grace called from the doorway. "Can you tie this up?" Charlie froze at the name.

He hadn't expected the girls to start calling him Dad, he wasn't going to stop them he just hadn't talked with them about it yet. Shaking the feeling he moved toward the small girl. She wore a lavender coloured dress that stopped at her knees, the bow Charlie was tying wrapped around her tiny waist making the dress flare out at the bottom. Charlie noticed that she had cleverly chosen to wear a pair of purple stripped thermal tights underneath her summery dress.

"Are you going to be warm enough?" Charlie asked, tying the bow behind her.

"Yep, I have a coat." She smiled. "Are you going to be warm enough?" she mocked holding his collar in her hands. "This feels funny, why is it so hard?"

"Ahh, it's called a collar. It's firm so that the pointy bit stays pointy." He smiled at her. "And yes I will be warm enough thank you," she smiled at him and walked back into her shared room with her sister.

Anna contrasted Grace. Anna wore a pair of blue jeans with a black coat that stopped at her knees. Her hair was pulled high into a messy ponytail, whilst Grace had brushed hers so that it flowed neatly around her hips.

"Look at you two." He smiled. "So pretty."

Anna growled. "I'm not pretty." Grace simply smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"Well Anna what are you going to do if I still think you're pretty?" Charlie smiled.

She simply stuck out her tongue at the man in front of them. He pretended to be shocked by her cheekiness.

"Is Mr. Adam still coming Charlie?" Anna asked whilst fiddling with her hair in the mirror.

"I think so." Charlie blushed, "He hasn't said otherwise." Both girls cheered unknowingly.

As the trio arrived at the burrow Bill was the first to notice their arrival.

"Brother, are these my new little nieces?" he smiled crouching down to their level. "Hi, I'm Uncle Bill." He introduced himself to the girls. Grace automatically hid behind Anna.

"Hi, I'm Anna and this is Grace." She smiled.

Bill smiled at the young girl before him. "Are you hungry?"

"No, we had chocolate cereal for breakfast." Anna spoke proudly. "What happened on your face? Did a dragon get you too? Charlie's arms look just like that." She asked placing her hand to the man's scar.

"Anna." Charlie chastised.

Bill stayed calm however, "Yeah I did get attacked, too."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah a little bit,"

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." He smiled a little awkwardly.

"Well that's the main thing." She smiled proudly.

Bill laughed. "Well I'm glad you think so. Come inside out of this frost."

He directed the three into the house, he quickly showed the girls into the room with the other children in it.

"Adam's here." Bill smiled knowingly at his brother. "Everything turn out then?"

"You could say that." Charlie smiled back. He had genuinely missed the man, Adam was supposed to meet with them last night but he had stood them up. Charlie hoped there was a reason why Adam hadn't shown up last night, he just hoped it wasn't a serious reason.

* * *

 ** _~AnonymousAmature x_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Hiding in the dimly lit crevice, her pale complexion glowed with anticipation for the death of her next victim. Her training for this moment had been ten years in the making. Stemming from the many injustices in her childhood. A Mead by blood, a Malfoy by marriage, a mercenary by trade and a scarlet by night. Alicia Marie Malfoy had lived an enormously scandalous life full of discouragement and disapproval by her scatterbrained mother. A mother who had taught Alicia how to successfully use many of her defensive spells when being attacked by one you love.

Shifting uncomfortably, she pulled her wand from her belt. She could see her victim across the alley, his dark features clouded his round face with sharp shadows that danced across his soon to be dead face. Slipping into the alley Alicia silently advanced on her victim, gliding down the dark bricked alley on her toes.

As she got closer to the man she began to recognise the familiar scent of the muggle whisky. For once, alcohol had worked in her favour. Sliding her wand back into her belt she made the irrational decision to 'do this the muggle way'.

Now only a foot away from her victim she pulled a blade from her sleeve. She loved this part. She especially loved the part when their eyes distanced as they came to terms with their fate. In that split second she felt powerful, godlike. She supposed that idea would be the death, of even her. But when playing the reaper you must be willing to accept that the reaper must one day come for you too.

The sharp blade slid easily into his plump form. Sliding gracefully across his throat in a magical rhythm. His face strung in absent horror as he realised his fate.

"Alicia?" he croaked, blood slowly oozing from both his mouth and neck. "Why?"

"Good bye Greg." She smiled sadistically, watching the light fade from underneath his skin. His eyes bulged slightly as she finished him off. Blood spattered across the alley ceremoniously as she pulled her wand out and removed any trace that either magical being had been there.

Greg and her had been in the same year at Hogwarts. The two had even shared a beer once or twice, but alas her pocket was of more importance. A twang of guilt hit her. _What would Draco think of her mission tonight? Was it really worth the risk? Especially whilst she was pregnant with their fourth child, well, fourth and fifth._ She had yet to tell Draco that they were having twins again. Twins run in her mother's family, it was actually rarer for them to have singular births than it was for them to have twins. Every single pregnancy her mother had been through had been twins. She had been the only singular birth and her mother had blamed that on her father's history of strictly singular births. In all honesty she had no idea how pregnancy or DNA worked so the whole twins' thing remained a mystery to her. All she knew was that she was, yet again, having twins.

She thought about it for a moment. _Draco would most likely support her mission tonight, his father had cut him off from the family's funds and they seriously needed the money._ Who she really worried about was Adam. She'd only just gotten to know her brother, and from what she could tell, he seemed quite placid. _There is no way he would approve of this._ She thought. _He's a Mead, maybe I should just ask him about funds. Get a better life for these kids, get our arses off the gutter._

"I'm sorry that I'm not sorry Greg." She smiled weakly at her last victim. She had decided, this was the last time. _Only official, legal work from now on._ She scolded internally.

Her mind wandered effortlessly to the amount of money she had just made for defeating this oaf. _And Draco wanted to come with?_ She thought how unnecessary his presence would have been. _I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, and besides this is the last._

"Alicia, my dear" His voice startled her, temporarily distracting her from her thoughts.

"Oh, Gray it's just you." She sighed in relief, "You gave me a fright. You shouldn't sneak up on a pregnant lady, it's not good for the baby." She smiled.

"Oh but my dear, a fright is the least of your worries." The blood drained from her face as she realised.

The Reaper is _finally_ returning the favour _._

~ A short chapter that doesn't really explain who and what happened to Adam's half-sister Alicia.

AnonymousAmature x ~


End file.
